Project Conversion
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multi-Cross. About three years ago the Homeworld Gems turned three humans from three different planets into Gems. However they ran off and eventually found their way to Earth. Can they get along with the Crystal Gems and live in peace on earth? Or will the Home World Gems ruin everything? Please R&R!
1. A Mage, a Pirate and a Ninja

A/N: Yeah... I'm into Steven Universe... it's best summed up by Neodusk's comic fandumb particularly #41, although I got back into it not too long after On the Run... Anyways this idea popped into my head during the last couple weeks... For those that don't know I was sick for a couple weeks, and because I was sick in bed not writing anything else this wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it.

Anyways for continuity it takes places after Joy Ride for Steven Universe and for the others I won't say for now, but I will evidently reveal it. Also this will be an AU for Steven Universe as it will ignore everything after Joy Ride (expect for the episodes that were meant to air before Jail Break... and Say Uncle which will be mentioned at least once... even though it's not canon) Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, Fairy Tail, One Piece or Naruto if I did then Say Uncle wouldn't have happened... well until I had Steven Universe crossover with those anime!

Happy: But Emma owns Any OC that might pop into this story

Emma: What are you doing here? You're not in fic... maybe a cameo or a flash back but not the story proper...

Happy: WHAT! Oh come on!

Project Conversion

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: A Mage, a Pirate and a Ninja

Deep in the reached of space, a lone Gem Ship flew. It was shaped like a hand like many ships but this one was decorated with many this ones it. The three things that were painted on was a strange emblem that resembled a fairy with a tail, a skulk and crossbones that wore a hat and a spiral that looked sort of like a leaf.

Not only that but the name of the ship was painted on: Forest Fairy.

In the cockpit a gem with orange skin, short orange hair wearing a dark orange tank top and a dark orange skirt with rings on the side. Her gem was on her left shoulder and was an oval citrine. Instead of having a diamond on her clothes there was that skull and bones on her tank top.

She was using the keypad to listen to transmissions from the Gem Home world. She had just finished listening to one.

She went over to a microphone.

"Hey I have some interesting news…" said the gem.

After a few minutes two other gems showed up.

One had milky white skin with long white hair that had her bangs up in a little ponytail. She wore a light pink sundress with the strange fairy logo on it and her gem was a milky quartz gem square on her chest.

The other also had white skin but there was more of a sheen to it, she had long lavender hair and wore a lavender hoody and white pants along with a strange thing around her neck with a metal plate with the spiral leaf on it. Her gem was a circle on the back of her left hand and was a white moonstone.

"Are they attacking any of our planets?" asked the one with white hair.

"Thankfully no." sighed the orange gem, "But apparently they tried to redo they're plans on a planet called earth but they hit some road bumps."

"What?" asked the one with lavender hair.

"Well apparently thousands of years ago that planet was the site of a civil war and apparently the survivors are on that planet." Said the orange one.

"Oh maybe we can join them." Said the white one.

"Are you sure that a good idea?" asked the lavender one, "What if they won't accept us."

"Don't worry I have a perfect plan." Said the white one.

"And if it doesn't work we'll probably have to fight." Sighed the orange one.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said the lavender one.

"That's easy for you two to say." Muttered the orange one.

"All right do you think you can get us to earth?" asked the white one.

"It will take a few days, but I'll get us there." Said the orange one, "I was the best Navigator on the grand line after all."

The other two nodded, hoping when they got the planet nothing bad will happen.

Days later in the fair little town of Beach City. Steven was bored.

He stared at the TV.

"Hey Steven is anything wrong?" asked Amethyst.

"I can watch TV again but there's nothing on!" said Steven.

"Yeah, that happens." Said Amethyst, "Hey you want to finally check out Lil' Butler?"

"No thanks." Sighed Steven.

That was when everything began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Steven.

That was when the temple doors opened and Garnet and Pearl emerged.

"There's something outside!" said Garnet.

She began to look into the future.

"What is it?" asked Steven.

"Another Gem Ship is coming." She muttered darkly.

All of them went outside and saw the gem ship coming.

However they noticed something strange about, not only about the marking but instead of coming in pointing it was holding something.

All of them stared at it.

"Is that…" said Amethyst.

"It is." Said Pearl not knowing how to react.

"It's a white flag." Said Garnet.

"Wait… does that mean they're coming in peace?" asked Steven.

On the ship both the orange one and the lavender one stared at the white flag the ship was holding.

"This seems like a really stupid idea." Mumbled the orange one to herself.

The white one began to cry having heard the remark.

"I didn't mean it like that." Said the orange one.

Back on Earth the Crystal Gems stood on the beach.

"Do you think it's all a ploy?" asked Pearl.

"I don't know I kind of like their ship." Said Steven looking though a telescope, "Oh cool it even has a name!"

"What let me see!" said Amethyst.

She saw the name painted on.

"Forest Fairy? Who names a ship that." Said Amethyst.

"That's strange." Said Pearl.

Soon enough the ship landed.

It opened up to reveal the three gems, all three of them had the white flags well. The Crystal Gems didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry we come in peace." Said the white one, "My name is Mirajane Strauss and these are my friends Nami and Hinata Hyuga."

"Wait…" said Pearl.

"Those sounds like human names." Said Amethyst.

"Wait are you half human too?" asked Steven.

"Wait… half human too…" said the orange one who was named Nami.

The lavender one who was named Hinata whispered "Byakugan!" to herself as her eyes strangely bulged.

"No way…" whispered Hinata.

"What is it?" asked Mirajane.

"He's half human, half gem." Said Hinata.

"It looks like we have a lot to talk about." Said Mirajane with a bright smile.

Not too long later Steven was on the phone with the mayor.

"Don't worry, they seemed opt have come in peace." Said Steven, "They're planning on explaining everything..."

In the kitchen, the Crystal Gems stared at the three making tea.

Steven hung up his cellphone as Mirajane was making a pot of tea.

"Seriously why are you having tea?" asked Amethyst.

"Thank you for letting us make tea." Said Mirajane.

"No problem." Said Steven.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Pearl, "You're not normal gems."

The three became silent.

"Was Project Conversion a thing when you were at Home World?" asked Mirajane.

Pearl and Garnet looked at each other.

"Wait are you telling us…" said Pearl.

"Each one of one us were kidnapped and taken to the Home world." Said Mirajane, "I was taken because of how strong I am, Hinata because of her family's abilities and Nami because she is a survivor of something that very few have ever lived thorough."

"I never thought they would be desperate." Said Pearl.

"Project Conversion?" asked Steven.

"What's that?" asked Amethyst.

"Well you see…" said Peal she at Steven's bed and noticed a poster of a ninja, "Hypothetically let's say there's a planet of nothing but ninjas... The Home World Gems would have a hard time there…"

"The plan would be kidnap someone from the planet, and find a way top turn him into a gem and use them as weapon against their home planet." Explained Garnet.

"But they were cocky." Said Nami, "They automatically assumed that we would see it their way, Mira and Hinata managed to take a lot of them out."

"You were able to help." Said Mirajane.

Nami sighed.

"We all used to be human until the Gems did this to us." Said Mirajane.

"I guess you can't go back because of what they did." Said Pearl.

"I guess your friends and family would have saw you as freaks after that." Said Amethyst.

Both Mirajane and Nami began give a harsh glare at Amethyst.

"Don't you dare think that way about them." Muttered Mirajane.

"You don't know my crew." Said Nami.

"That's not why we're on the run." Said Hinata trying to defuse the situation, "It's best if don't explain it for now."

"So I take it you're from planets with humans." Said Pearl.

"Yep! Human planets." Said Mirajane calming down, "But there are other intelligent beings there too."

"Wait there are other planets with humans." Said Steven.

"For some reason there are a lot of planets with humans." Said Pearl.

"No one knows why." Said Garnet.

"Oh okay… I think I get it." said Steven, "So which one of you is from the Ninja planet?"

"Steven I was only using that a hypothetical." Said Pearl.

"Actually…" said Hinata raising her hand.

Steven's eyes sparkled.

"You're a ninja?" asked Steven, "Does that mean you walk on water and do that log thing!"

"I can." Said Hinata.

"Oh wow! Does that mean you two are ninjas too?" asked Steven.

"No we come from different planets." Said Mirajane, "I come from a world where some people can learn magic."

"Is it different than Gem Magic?" asked Steven.

"It is." Said Mirajane, "But I don't like using my full powers unless I have to."

"So you can't show off?" asked Steven.

"I can use other spell too." Said Mirajane, "I can transform."

"All gems can transform." muttered Amethyst.

"Is it like this?" asked Mirajane.

They were shocked as she appeared human, her skin tone was darker and her gem was gone.

"This is how I used to look when I was human." sad Mirajane.

"Wow!" said Steven with his eyes sparkling.

"I have a few other spells I can do with out using my full powers." Said Mirajane.

"What about you Nami?" asked Steven.

"I don't have any special powers." Said Nami, "But I used to be a pirate."

"Oh wow! Did you ever bury treasure?" asked Steven.

"No why would I do that?" said Nami, "But I've stolen loads of it."

"So that only leaves one question, why did you come to Earth?" asked Garnet.

"We've been on the run from the Gems for a few years now." Said Mirajane.

"And it would be nice to settle down." Said Hinata, "We're afraid that might happen if we all go home…"

"We want to live on Earth in peace." Explained Nami.

"And maybe help you if more gems show up." Said Mirajane.

"Gem Huddle!" said Garnet.

The there Crystal Gems huddled.

"Can we really believe them?" asked Pearl.

"They don't act like gems." Said Amethyst.

"We should be on guard around them." Said Garnet, "But for now I think we should give them a chance."

They turned to the three were now eating cookies with their tea.

"We'll going to give you a chance." Said Garnet.

"Thank you so much." Said Hinata giving a small bow.

"We understand if you don't trust us right away." Said Mirajane.

The Crystal Gems stared at them.

"Were you listening on the conversation." Said Pearl.

"No… it's just obvious what the conversation was about." Sighed Nami.

"Where are you going to stay?" asked Steven.

"Is it okay if we leave the Frost Fairy outside?" asked Nami, "It's been our home for the past few years."

"As long it doesn't cause any problems it should be fine." Said Garnet.

"By the way it looks like Ronaldo is trying to sneak on board." Said Amethyst.

"Oh man!" yelled Nami.

She ran out of the house and ran over yelling at Ronaldo.

"By the way, are tangerines native to this planet?" asked Mirajane.

"Yeah, why?" asked Steven.

"Oh just something we're planning." Said Mirajane.

"Just don't tell Nami, it's a surprise." Said Hinata.

They all watched as Nami began to chaise Ronaldo around on the beach. The Crystal Gems hoping that the three could be trust and the three "Converted" gems hoping that maybe they could finally settle down and stop running.

But only time would tell if they could earn their trust.

Next Time: The Crystal Gems teach the "Conversion" gems about the Earth and the gem monsters that sometimes attack. Will they be able to work together? Find out next time!


	2. The First Fight

Chapter 2: The First Fight

It was a beautiful morning in Beach City. Steven invited the three new gems for breakfast in his house.

Mirajane offered to make it instead by making him chocolate chip pancakes.

"You don't have done that." Said Steven.

"But I want to." Said Mirajane, "It's been a long time since we ate anything."

"It smells good." Said Hinata.

"Oh man." Muttered Nami tossing a book.

Steven looked at the books she tossed which was an atlas.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven.

"I take it they mapped the whole world already." Said Mirajane.

"Oh that's too bad." Said Hinata.

"What's the problem?" asked Steven.

"My planet doesn't have a world map." Sighed Nami, "It was my dream to draw it."

"Oh… maybe you can make a new one or something." Said Steven.

Nami looked at Steven and giggled.

"What is it?" asked Steven.

"You just remind me a little of my captain." Said Nami.

"Really? Why?" asked Steven.

"I'll tell you another time." Said Nami.

That was when the temple doors opened and Amethyst came in.

"I smell pancakes!" she said.

"I'm making some." Said Mirajane.

When she was done everyone ate them.

"Sorry I'm a little rusty, it's been years since I made anything." Said Mirajane.

"No it's really good Mirajane." Said Steven.

Soon enough Garnet and Pearl came in.

"Oh do you want some too?" asked Mirajane.

"No thank you." Said Garnet.

"I don't eat." Said Pearl.

"Okay." Said Mirajane.

Once they were done eating.

"You said you would help us protect Earth, right?" asked Pearl.

"That's right." Said Mirajane.

"IF this is going to be our home then we should help." Said Hinata.

"All right, can you three summon your weapons?" asked Garnet.

"All three of us has a handle on that." Said Mirajane.

"Oh can I can I see?" asked Steven.

"Sure." Said Mirajane.

She crossed her arms then appeared evil looking clawed gloves.

The Crystal Gems stared at them.

"Why do they look…" said Pearl trying to find the words.

"So evil?" asked Amethyst finding the words.

"Well my specialty magic is called Satan Soul." Explained Mirajane banishing her gloves, "These resemble my hands when I use it."

"Satan Soul?" asked Pearl.

"Like I said I only use it unless I have to." Said Mirajane.

Hinata then proceeded to reach her gem and pull out a kunai.

"That's so dinky." Said Amethyst.

"Well… my specialty is my family's Taijutsu so it's more of a support item." Said Hinata.

Nami reached at her shoulder pulling out three sticks, which she put together to form a staff.

"This isn't an ordinary staff." Said Nami, "It's based on a weapon my former crewmate made me."

"It has weather related abilities." Said Mirajane.

"I shouldn't show it off while here." Said Nami banishing it, "I'll just end up destroying the place."

"Why?" asked Steven.

"Well I can create mini thunder storms for one thing." Said Nami.

"She can also create mirages." Said Mirajane.

"But the air pressure and temperature isn't right." Said Nami, "Messing with it will only cause problems."

Everyone stared at her.

"Sounds about right." Said Garnet.

"What kind of pirates were you?" asked Amethyst.

"I was the navigator." Said Nami, "It was my job to choose the course of our ship and makes sure the caption didn't do anything stupid."

"I guess you didn't trust your captain that much." Said Pearl.

"No I trusted him." Said Nami, "I just didn't trust him enough to not somehow sail the ship off a waterfall."

"Is that even possible?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh my planet it is." Said Nami.

Anyways we were planning on going on a mission today." Said Garnet.

"And we were hoping you could join us." Said Pearl.

"It would be a good idea to see us in action." Said Mirajane, "Before we go maybe I should explain mine and Hinata's abilities."

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

Mirajane took out a strange pen from her pocket.

"This is a light pen, it's a magical item from my planet." Said Mirajane.

She began to draw a diagram in the air using the light pen.

"Oh wow!" said Steven, "That is so cool!"

"You my magic is called Satan Soul" said drawing a picture in in the air, "It allows me to turn into a demon, however it's a drain on my magic so I don't use it unless I absolutely have to."

"You keep mentioning it." Muttered Amethyst.

"I know… but I just want to get that across." Sighed Mirajane, "Hinata care to explain."

"Of course." Said Hinata as Mirajane drew more diagrams.

"See my clan has the Byakugan, it's sort of like x-ray vision… with it I can use the Gentle Fist which let me us Charka to disturb my opponents body, I learned that it can effects similar to a gem disrupter."

"So that's why you could tell Steven is half human." said Pearl.

Hinata nodded.

"Now any questions?" asked Mirajane.

"Does Nami have any special powers?" asked Steven.

"No." answered Nami

"Are you sure it's a good idea tell us all this right off the bat?" asked Garnet.

"We're just trying to get you to trust us." Said Mirajane.

Garnet nodded.

"So do you know how to use the warp pad?" asked Pearl.

"No we haven't." said Mirajane.

"We destroyed our ship's warp pad very early on." Said Nami.

"I see." Said Pearl.

After teaching them how to use the warp pad, they went to where the mission would be. It was in the middle of a forest.

"I don't think we used this pad before." Said Steven.

"After Peridot showed up, a lot of older Warp Pads were reactivated." Explained Garnet.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata.

"Do you see anything?" asked Nami.

"It's over there!" said Hinata.

"But it knows we're here!" said Garnet.

Garnet grabbed Steven as they dodged an attack from the monster, which was made of rocks.

"That's a big rock!" said Steven.

"Can you see its gem?" asked Mirajane.

"But it's buried deep in its body I don't think I'll be able to disrupt so easily." Said Hinata.

"Looks like we have to find a way to break it." Said Garnet.

All but Hinata summoned their weapons.

"Hinata protect Steven until you think you can handle it." Said Garnet.

"Okay." Said Hinata.

The rock monster tried to stomp on Mirajane but she managed to catch it. Amethyst used her whip to grab it and flung to it to the ground.

However it managed to recover.

"That thing is tall." Said Nami.

"You think you can do it." Said Mirajane.

"Oh yeah!" said Nami she turned to the others, "Everyone get back!"

She broke apart her staff and bean to twirl two of the portions of the staff. Glowing blue and red balls began to float up into the air forming a cloud.

When it was nice and big she took the last piece and tossed into the air and a yellow bubble came out of it. IT went high up into the cloud.

"Everyone get now!" called out Nami.

Lighting rained down on the rock monster.

"All right it hit!" said Nami.

However, the rock monster stood there.

Lighting doesn't affect rock monster.

"You have to be kidding me!" yelled Nami.

The rock monster tried to punch Nami. However Garnet punched his fist right back. So much it began to crack.

"Pearl I have an idea!" said Mirajane.

"Attack the cracks, already thought about it." Said Pearl.

Both of them ran towards the cracks, which was developing all over its body. Pearl stabbed him with her spear with Mirajane used her claws to dig deep into them. Eventually part of the monster's gem could be seen.

"Hinata!" said Mirajane.

"Right!" said Hinata, "Back me up!"

Mirajane managed to make sure it would attack while Hinata headed to what the gem was.

Hinata delivered the palm stick at the gem. Just a few second later the monster turned to dust leaving behind the gem.

Pearl picked up the gem and bubbled it.

But it was Steven who's eyes were sparkling.

"That was amazing." Said Steven.

"What was?" asked Amethyst.

"You haven't known each other fore a day yet! And you already worked together as a team." Said Steven.

"Hey… we did." Said Amethyst.

"We do make a good team." Said Hinata.

Mirajane giggled, "I hope we can keep it up!" she said.

Pearl and Garnet looked al little unsure since they still didn't trust the three yet.

Nami on the other hand gripped her hand and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Steven noticing her reaction.

"Oh not at all." Said Nami.

They all headed back to the warp, one step closer to being a team.

That night Steven was sleeping when he was awakened by a thunderclap. He got up and looked outside.

Nami was standing on the beach holding her staff.

She tossed it in the water.

Steven came outside and walked over to her.

"Is everything all right?" asked Steven.

Nami turned around and Steven saw that she was crying. She whipped away her tears.

"Did I wake you up… sorry." Said Nami.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Steven.

Nami looked at Steven.

"Okay." She sighed.

Both of them looked at the stars.

"I wasn't the strongest in my crew." Said Nami, "But I was fine with that… It wasn't my job to fight, it was my job to make sure they didn't get lost."

Steven looked at Nami.

"And when we were on the run it was my job to find places to hide out and make sure to stay a few steps ahead of the Home World Gems." Sighed Nami.

She began to hug her knees.

"But here… I'm useless." Said Nami, "Mira and Hinata are so much stronger than me… and there's no point for a navigator."

"It'd not all bad." Said Steven, "You just got unlucky today with that rock monster."

Nami was quiet.

"I still can't summon my shield." Said Steven.

"Your shield?" asked Nami.

"It's the weapon I inherited from my mom." Said Steven, "I managed to summon it a few times but I still can't get it to fully work."

Nami said nothing.

"Besides next time I'm sure you can zap that monster!" said Steven.

Steven gave the biggest smile he could.

Nami rubbed Steven head.

"You are a lot like Luffy." She said for the second time to him.

"What is he like?" asked Steven.

"He's an idiom, has zero sense of danger has zero sense of direction." Said Nami.

"That sounds nothing like me." Pouted Steven.

"But he was always there for everyone! And would give anything to protect everyone he cared about." Said Nami, "Not too mention his energy."

"You missed him don't you?" asked Steven.

Nami nodded.

"Maybe you'll see them again." Said Steven.

"I doubt it." Mumbled Nami, "Steven…"

"Yeah?" asked Steven.

"Thank you." Said Nami.

"No problem!" said Steven giving the thumbs up, "By the way how did you even join the crew?"

"It all started years ago, I used to be a member of a very different crew… but it wasn't my choice." Said Nami who began to tell the story of how she met Luffy.

As said before they were one step closer to being a team. However Nami had a few problem to overcome… but she was sure she could now do it.

Next Time: Steven introduces Connie to the "Conversion" gems and two show them around town. Will it be a normal quiet day or will something happen? More than likely something will happen!


	3. Around Town

Chapter 3: Around Town

Steven and the conversion Gems were watching TV. Whole none of them had TV, both Mirajane and Hinata had similar things in movies.

However the show that was Inter-Dimensional Family Friend.

"I seriously have no idea what's going on!" said Nami.

"Hey watching Inter-Dimensional Family Friend?" asked Amethyst.

"TV is weird." Said Hinata.

"Yeah." Laughed Amethyst, "Hey! Pearl!"

"What?" asked Pearl.

"Doesn't Inter Dimensional Family Friend remind you of Uncle Grandpa?" asked Amethyst.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED"! yelled Pearl, "IT WAS A DREAM!"

Amethyst started laughing.

That was when Steven's phone began to beep, he picked it up.

"She's almost here." Said Steven.

Less than a minute later Connie arrived.

"Hey Steven!" she said happily.

"Hey Connie!" said Steven.

Connie saw the three.

"You're the new gems he mentioned, right?" asked Connie.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Mirajane.

"Steven mentioned you a few times and…" Said Nami however she noticed Ronaldo trying to get onto the Forest Fairy, "Can you hold on for a second."

She grabbed a nearby broom and ran towards Ronaldo saying "Shoo! Shoo get away from there!"

"So you were human then were turned to Gems?" asked Connie.

"Yeah all of our planets have humans." Said Mirajane, "Also Nami comes from a planet with mermaids and Fishmen."

"Wow that is so cool!" said Connie, "Is there other things like that from your planet?"

"Not really." Said Hinata.

"My world has Frogs, which are human like talking frogs... wait are they really species… All I know is that they work for the magic council… and I shouldn't count Exceed since they're not from this universe…" mused Mirajane.

Both Steven and Connie stared at her.

"Why does he keep trying to break in." muttered Nami coming back.

"So he can blog about it." Said Steven.

All three of them looked confused.

"What does that mean?" asked Nami.

"I'll show you later." Said Steven.

"So have you seen the town yet?" asked Connie.

"We haven't been given a tour yet." Said Mirajane.

"How about you help Connie." Said Steven.

"Sure." Said Connie.

"Although first." Said Mirajane.

Both Hinata and Mirajane stared at Nami.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Hinata's going to watching you." Said Mirajane.

"Oh come on." Muttered Nami.

"If you do something suspicious I will have to check you." Said Hinata.

Nami began to pout.

"She used to be a pick pocket." Said Mirajane.

"Oh come on I stopped doing that a long time ago." Said Nami.

"You stopped because there was no one to steal from." Pointed out Hinata.

Nami sighed.

"Fine…" she mumbled.

Mirajane looked at Steven and Connie.

"Hey Nami? Any good stories about you stealing treasure?" asked Steven.

"There is one… but it's a bit stupid." Said Nami.

"I want to hear it." Said Steven.

"You see, it all started during an island adventure when our captain was eaten by a giant snake." Began Nami.

"Wait he was eaten by a snake?" asked Connie.

"Don't worry he was fine in the end, he thought it was a giant never ending cave." Said Nami.

Sometime later they were in front of the Big Donut.

"Thankfully I pointed out that Luffy had a bounty of 100 million berries, so the guy gave us the correct amount." Finished Nami.

"Wait? Berries?" asked Steven.

"That's what money is called on Nami's planet." Said Mirajane, "It's called Jewel on mine and Hinata's has Ryo."

"Hey you guys want to meet Lars and Sadie?" asked Steven.

"Sure." Said Nami.

"That's the main point of taking this tour." Said Mirajane.

They went into Big Donut where Lars and Sadie were working the counter.

Lars was staring at the three Conversion Gems. Sadie scrawled at him but put on a nice face for Steven.

"Hey Steven, hey Connie.." Said Sadie.

"Hi Sadie." Said Connie.

"Who are they?" asked Lars.

"Oh these are the new gems that showed up." Said Steven, "Nami, Mirajane and Hinata.

"Pleased to me you." Hinata said quietly.

"Steven mentioned you a couple times." Said Mirajane.

"You guys aren't like the others…" said Lars.

"Will you stop staring?" asked Sadie.

"Oh it's okay with me." Said Mirajane.

"Really, why?" asked Sadie.

"I've done a couple molding jobs before and often guys flirted with me when I was a waitress." Explained Mirajane.

"Wow I didn't know that Mira!" said Steven picking up on the nickname.

"Yep, though it's been a long time since I did that stuff." Said Mirajane.

"Yes, you were in a magazine many times… not tricked…" muttered Nami darkly;.

Hinata didn't say anything just fiddled witch her fingers.

"Did something happen with Nami?" asked Connie.

"When she first got her wanted poster the photographer told he was taking pictured for a magazine." Explained Mirajane.

"Hey! Don't tell her yet!" said Nami.

"Sorry…" said Mirajane.

"Steven do you have any money?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, you some donuts?" asked Steven.

Hinata shook her head.

"But I would like some cinnamon rolls." Said Hinata.

Steven bought her a couple.

"Thank you so much Steven." Said Hinata.

"Well I think I hold show them more places." Said Steven.

"Yeah…" said Lars.

Mirajane walked over to Sadie and whispered something to her.

"Thanks." Said Sadie.

"No problem." Said Mirajane.

The five of them left.

However Sadie sighed, "I don't know I can though."

"What?" asked Lars.

"Nothing." Said Sadie.

Outside, they were talking.

"What did you whisper to Sadie?" asked Steven.

"Oh that I was interested in him and that she should make her move." Said Mirajane.

"Mira…" sighed Nami.

"What's the problem." Said Connie.

"She has a habit of trying to pair people up." Said Nami.

"Oh, I think they should get together too." Said Steven.

"I know." Said Mirajane.

"She think me and Luffy would be a good couple." Mumbled Nami.

"Oh come on you would be so cute together." Said Mirajane.

"Oh come on… he's more like a little brother." Said Nami, "Besides, Luffy's so dense I'm sure if say the most beautiful woman on my planet was throwing herself at Luffy he wouldn't noticed."

Meanwhile on Nami's homed planet, Boa Hancock, said to be that planet's most beautiful woman sneezed.

"Someone must talking about you." said one of her crew members

"Maybe it's Luffy!" said Hancock who was indeed in love with Luffy.

"Something tells me no." sighed the crewmember.

Back on Earth…

"So how are you enjoying your cinnamon rolls?" asked Steven.

Hinata nodded.

"I'm happy that you have them here." Said Hinata, "They're my favorite food."

"That's good." Said Steven.

That was when they ran into Onion.

"Oh hey Onion!" said Steven.

Onion of course didn't respond.

"This is Onion and these are new Gems!" said Steven.

Onion didn't respond instead walked away bumping into Nami.

"He's like that." Said Steven.

Hinata decided to quick on Nami.

"Um… Nami." said Hinata.

"What?" asked Nami, "He's the one to bump into me!"

"No it's not that… but he stole the coins that were in your pocket." Said Hinata.

"What!" yelled Nami, "Hey get back here!"

Nami chased after Onion.

"Should we do something?" asked Steven.

"No." said Mirajane.

"I don't think she'll do anything bad." Said Hinata.

Nami came back with the coins in hand.

"What! I want to see how much these coins are worth." Said Nami.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Connie.

Nami blushed and began to pout.

"She has a reputation to uphold after all." Giggled Mirajane.

"Hey!" yelled Nami.

Hinata giggled as well.

Steven showed them the arcade, but none of them were interested in it at the moment.

After wards they went to City Fries, so they could get some fires… and fry bits.

"What are fry bits?" asked Hinata.

"They're the left over bits from the fries." Said Steven.

"That doesn't sound healthy." Said Nami.

"Here's your orders." Said Peedee.

"By the way." Said Nami, "You look like that guy who keeps trying to break into our ship."

Peedee sighed, "He's my older brother." He said.

"Can you ask him to stop?" asked Nami.

"I would if I could." Muttered Peedee, "Maybe he'll stop evidently."

"I hope so." Sighed Nami.

The five of them took their older to beach… well Steven was eating Fry Bits. But that's besides the point.

"This has been such a nice day, I'm surprised that nothing has gone wrong today." Said Mirajane.

"Seriously!" said Nami, "Never say something like that, something bad always happens… trust me…"

That was when there was a loud screech and a monster that rumbled a pressure emerged from the water.

"I hate to say I told you so." Sighed Nami.

The three handed Connie their fries, while Steven put his bubble around the two.

"Is this a good idea?" asked Connie.

"I think Nami might use her lighting again." Said Steven.

With the fight Mirajane and Nami summoned their weapons.

"Hinata do you see the Gem?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes." Said Hinata.

"You're not even using Byakugan." Said Nami.

"I don't have to." Said Hinata.

She pointed to the monster chest, right in the middle was the gem.

"All right we need to distract it!" said Mirajane.

Nami nodded and placed two of the pieces of her staff together, it smacked the monster in the face, which only made it mad. It gave off a roar.

However Mirajane jumped towards it's gave and began to scratch it up.

With it's attention family on Nami and Mirajane it didn't noticed Hinata at all. She struck the areas around rather Gem causing it to roar and then disappear.

That was when the Crystal Gems arrived.

"You're a bit too late." Said Nami.

"Oh come on!" yelled Amethyst.

"Sorry." Apologized Hinata.

"No need to apologize you beat it with out collateral damage." Said Garnet.

"That's… rare." Said Pearl.

They looked at Hinata who seemed to shift a little.

"Maybe we should go back to the temple." Said Garnet.

"Yeah, we want to continue our tour." Said Mirajane.

Steven and Connie walked over.

"See you at the temple." Said Pearl.

"Later Steven." Said Amethyst as the three left.

"That was a little rude." Said Connie.

"It's okay." Said Nami, "They don't fully trust us yet, it's understandable."

"I see." Said Connie getting it.

"Maybe if we gave them treasure." Teased Mirajane.

"Hey!" yelled Nami blushing.

"What's that about?" asked Connie.

"I don't want to talk about it." muttered Nami blushing.

"Do you have any more stories." Said Connie.

"Oh I have a fun one." Said Mirajane, "It's how I became an S Class."

"Oh yeah this is a fun one." Said Nami.

They all sat down and Mirajane started the story.

"You see when I younger I used to get in fight with my Guild Mate Erza." Started Mirajane, "And one year she made S-Class."

"What's S-Class?" asked Connie.

"Oh it means you can take the most dangerous jobs." Said Mirajane, "Anyways…"

She told the story, but by the time she was done Connie got a call from her mother her father would be at the temple soon.

"He's almost here." Said Connie, "I had fun today, I want to hear more of your stories."

"Maybe I'll tell you something next time. "said Hinata.

"I'd like to hear it." Said Connie.

"Are you sure you should go alone?" asked Steven.

"I'll walk her over." Said Hinata.

"Thank you." Said Connie.

Connie showed where Hinata where she would wait for her father.

Once they were out of earshot.

"By the way Steven…" said Mirajane.

"Nope." Said Nami, "Don't…"

"But they look cute together." Said Mirajane.

This made Steven blush.

"You have a crush on her… don't you." Said Mirajane with a sneaky smile.

"Mira…" sighed Nami.

"I don't want to talk abort it. "said Steven embarrassed.

Mirajane giggled while Nami sighed.

And so they met a few of the people around Beach City, not all but a few…

They had many more people to meet. After all they there going to be there a long time.

Next Time: Steven notices that Hinata never gets angry when someone says that someone back home will think of them as monsters. Is there a reason for this or not? Find out next time!

A/N: Two things: I did not make up Inter-dimensional Family Friend, its a series according to Keep Beach City Weird. It's that universe's version of Uncle Grandpa and crossed over with Crying Breakfast Friends.

Also this chapter introduced two running gags, mentioning Uncle Grandpa will get that reaction from Pearl and someone (usually Nami, but not always) will chaise off Ronaldo with a broom. I hope you like them.


	4. Hinata's Feelings

Chapter 4: Hinata's Feelings

Hinata stood in a black room confused. That was when two lights shined. Hinata saw it was her father and her younger sister.

"Hello father, Hanabi." Said Hinata.

"How dare you!" yelled Hinata's father, "How dare you take the form of my daughter!"

"What?" asked Hinata, "But I am Hinata."

"No you're not! You're a monster and you need to die!" yelled her father.

Her father was about to hit Hinata's hand.

However she woke up from her dream.

"That dream again." She said.

That was a dream she sometimes had… well sometimes it was a dream, sometimes as it was right then a nightmare. It depended on when she woke up.

She left her room and saw that the sun was just rising.

She decided to leave the Forest Fairy and do some exercises on the beach.

As she was she saw Ronaldo trying to sneak onto the Forest Fairy.

"Hi…" said Ronaldo staring at her.

"Hello…" said Hinata.

The two looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." Said Hinata.

"For what?" asked Ronaldo.

Hinata ran and grabbed a broom that next to the Forest Fairy.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get away!" said Hinata.

Once he was gone, Hinata figured she should do some exercises on the ocean.

Inside the house Steven got up and looked out hoping that someone was outside doing training.

He gave a big smile. He saw Hinata standing on the ocean, he got dressed and ran outside.

"Morning Hinata!" said Steven.

"Oh good morning Steven." Said Hinata noticing him.

He ran down to the water line.

"I know I saw it already but that is so cool you can do that," said Steven, "Why can't you teach me again?"

"Because humans on this planet don't have devolved chakra systems." Giggled Hinata.

"What's Chakra again?" asked Steven.

"It's the combination of physical energy and spiritual energy, many people on my planet learned how to use." Said Hinata, "But not everyone can use it it's like Magic on Mira's planet."

Steven began pouting.

"Sorry." Said Hinata.

They heard giggling and both of them noticed it was Mirajane and Nami.

"You want me to make breakfast again?" asked Mirajane.

"Sure!" said Steven.

They went up the house where Mirajane start to make French toast.

Soon enough Amethyst joined them after smelling it.

"French toast! French toast!" chanted Amethyst with Steven joining in.

Soon enough Pearl and Garnet came through the doors.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" asked Pearl.

"We don't have a kitchen right now." Mirajane.

"Besides she's a really good cook." Said Steven.

"Yeah! She's better than NHOW." Said Amethyst.

By the way NHOW stood for National House of Waffles.

As all but Garnet and Pearl were eating. Amethyst decided to ask the question again since it had been a few days.

"Are you sure the reason you won't go home is because your friends won't like what happened to you."

This of course earned the glare from Nami and Mirajane.

Amethyst began to scoot away, especially after getting to know Mirajane that glare just didn't match her personality.

"That's enough." Said Garnet.

"Sorry but it's just that they wouldn't treat us like that." Said Mirajane.

"How do you think they're react then." Said Amethyst.

"I sure this is how things will go with Luffy and the rest of the crew." Said Nami.

(Nami's scenario)

"Wait so you were kidnapped by aliens and they turned you into one of them." Said Luffy.

"Yes." Sighed Nami.

His eye began to sparkle.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" yelled Luffy, "Do you have any weird new alien powers and stuff like that!"

"Wait!" yelled Usopp the crew's sharp shooter (and the person who built Nami's oriental weapon), "How do we know you're not an alien imposter!"

"Zoro!" said Nami.

"What!" yelled Zoro (the crew's swordsman).

"I'm calling back your debt from Loguetown!" yelled Nami.

"What! But I paid that off when we saved Alabasta!" yelled Zoro.

"I never really called it off." Said Nami, "I never got that money from Vivi after all. Besides I really need the money right now…"

"For what!" yelled Zoro.

"I have my reasons." Said Nami sticking her tongue out.

There was an awkward silence among the small pirates crew.

"It's Nami." Said Usopp.

"You shouldn't have doubted her!" yelled Sanji (the crew's womanizing cook) starting to beat him up.

(End of Scenario)

"You would seriously call in a debt just to prove it's you." Said Pearl staring at the orange gem.

"If it's the only way." Said Nami with an evil grin.

"What about you?" asked Amethyst.

"Well…" said Mirajane.

(Mirajane's scenario)

Mirajane walked into the guiled. Everything went silent as they saw her.

"Mira?" asked Lisanna (Mirajane's younger sister).

"I'm back…" said Mirajane.

"What happened to you?" asked Elfman, "Why are you so pale?"

"It's a long story." Said Mirajane.

One explanation later…

"I'm so glad you back!" cried Lisanna hugging her.

"I have my big sister back!" yelled Elfman.

"All right!" called out Makarov the master of the guild, "Let's celebrate the return of our lost child!"

The rest of the guild cheered and a great party started.

(End of Scenario)

"Why does it sound like you're leaving things out?" asked Steven.

"Okay you caught me," said Mirajane, "But it's not that important just someone sniffing to see if I'm really myself and then later he tries to test my new abilities and it leads to another guild wide brawl."

"Sniffing you?" asked Amethyst.

"Another guild wide brawl?" asked Pearl.

"Oh yeah, it happens sometimes." Said Mirajane, "It was fun, I miss them."

"Hinata." Said Steven.

"Yeah?" asked Hinata.

"Why don't you get mad when Amethyst says that?" asked Steven.

Hinata froze.

"No reason." Said Hinata.

She fined up her breakfast.

"I'm going out for a walk." She said.

She left the beach out to go out on a walk.

"Geez, what was that about?" asked Amethyst.

"Hinata never had the best relationship with her family." Said Mirajane, "We don't know all the details, but she rarely talks about them expect for her cousin."

"Really?" asked Steven.

"Yeah." Said Nami.

"She'll be fine." Said Mirajane.

Sometime later after Hinata walk she got back to the beach house to fine Nami, Mirajane and Amethyst playing "Citchen Calamity" with Steven.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata.

"Playing Citchen Calamity." Said Steven, "It's Nami's turn."

Nami did her turn and picked p a card "Your bacon sundae was gristle free…"

"Oh lucky that means you get an extra turn." Explained Steven.

"Are bacon sundaes a real thing?" asked Nami slightly disgusted.

"Oh yeah, they're really good." Said Amethyst.

That was when Pearl and Garnet showed up.

"We have a mission." Said Garnet.

"So who's going?" asked Amethyst.

"Well we should teach you three how to bubble gems." Said Pearl.

"That's it?" asked Nami.

"Oh come on, you three can handle fighting, what with the Living Gem Destabilizer over there." Said Amethyst.

Hinata sighed when she said that.

"Amethyst." Scolded Midrange she then whispered "That's what some of the Homeworld Gems called her during out breakout."

Amethyst blushed and said this, "Sorry didn't know."

"It's all right." Said Hinata.

"How about the three of us go and you can continue your game." Said Pearl.

"Can I come too." Said Steven, "My baking soda came with the house so I lost 5 turns."

Pearl stared at Steven, "I still don't get this game." She mumbled.

The four of them left. When they were gone, Nami pulled out the rules.

"Great Steven left." Said Amethyst, " I don't know how to play the game with out him."

"Hold on." Said Nami pulling out the rules.

Mirajane looked at the rules along with Nami.

"This is a kids game?" she asked.

Meanwhile the four warped to a jungle.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata activating her eyes.

"are you able to see it yet?" asked Garnet.

"Not yet." Said Hinata, "Wait it's coming and it's coming fast…"

That was when they were swopped on by a legged spider with four wings similar to a dragonfly.

"It's a giant flying spider!" yelled Steven who just realized something, "But can it swing from a thread?"

That was when it sprayed spider web at them. Garnet managed to grab him before he could get hit.

"I think the answer is yes." Said Garnet.

"We have to stop it from flying." Said Pearl.

That was when Hinata summoned many kunai and threw it at the wings, cutting them.

The flying Spider began to lose altitude once it was low enough Garnet summoned her gauntlets, jumped on top of it and punched it into the ground.

"Hinata now!" said Garnet.

"All right! I see it!" said Hinata.

She slammed the spider's abdomen and it disappeared leaving only a crystal.

"Steven." Said Garnet, "How about you teach her how to bubble it."

"All right!" said Steven.

He began to teach her how to bubble the Gem. It took a few minutes but she managed to get it in a stable bubble (which was a very light shade of lavender).

"Let's go back." Said Pearl.

Steven nodded and they headed back to the Temple to find the three still looking at the rules.

"You haven't done your turns?" asked Steven.

"Sorry… it's just that I can't seem to follow this game." Said Nami.

"It's okay, Pearl still doesn't understand it either." Said Steven causing Pearl to blush.

"When we're done do you want to join in?" asked Steven.

"No thanks." Said Garnet leaving to her room.

"Maybe another time." Said Pearl.

"I was planning to do some chakra training on the beach." Said Hinata.

Hinata left to the beach while the four of them continued their game.

Sometime later...

"All right! I got the red beans!" said Mirajane, "And combined with the ground beef and peppers I can now make chili!"

"That means you get to ring the dinner bell!" said Steven.

Mirajane rang the bell.

"So…" said Mirajane.

"That means you win and you managed to make things right in the kitchen." Explained Steven.

"This game has too many ways to win. "said Nami.

"Do you guys want to play another game?" asked Steven.

"Sounds good to me!" said Mirajane., "What other games do you have?"

Nami and Mirajane joined in Steven in looking at the other games.

Nami picked up "Polypoly"

"A game of land ownership and money." Said Nami, "Let's play this one!"

"I don't know." Said Mirajane.

"Come on it will be fun." Said Steven, "Plus the game lasts for a while so I don't think anything could go wrong."

15 Minutes later…

"How can I be bankrupted already!" yelled Steven giving Nami the last of her money.

"Sorry Steven but just the way it goes." Said Nami sticking her tongue out.

Steven left the beach house to pout.

"I tired to warn him." Sighed Mirajane.

Nami looked at Mirajane and Amethyst and began to laugh evilly.

On the beach Steven saw that Hinata was training with the water, making various shape with it.

What Steven didn't know was that Hinata thought back to her dream from the night before and the shape of the water turned into her father.

She forced her palm to the water version of her father, which resulted in a large water explosion.

'Hinata?" asked Steven.

Hinata turned and saw Steven.

"What…" said Steven.

"I made it look my father." She quickly explained.

"You want to talk about it." Said Steven.

"Okay." Sighed Hinata.

The two of them sat on the beach.

"Sometimes I have a dream." Said Hinata, "Well sometimes it's a dream, sometimes it's a nightmare."

"How can it be both?" asked Steven.

"It starts out with my father and sister appearing. My sister always says nothing, but my father calls me a monster."

Steven was shocked.

"And then he tries to kill me." Said Hinata.

"How can that be a dream!" said Steven ,"It sounds like a nightmare."

"If it stops right there, then it's a nightmare." Said Hinata, "But if doesn't it always goes on the same way."

(Hinata's dream)

Hinata's father was about to strike. That was when a kunai hit his hand.

"Who's there!" yelled Hinata's father.

"You really think I'm going to let you kill Hinata?" asked a voice.

Hinata turned around and smiled.

It was a blonde teen wearing a long back coat, underneath was an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto!" cried out Hinata.

(Cut out of dream)

"Naruto?" asked Steven.

Hinata nodded and blushed.

"He's just someone special to me." She said.

(Back to Dream)

"Why you…" muttered Hinata's father.

"How dare you call her a monster!" yelled Naruto, "She my friend and I'm going to make you pay."

That was when other people began to appear.

First was her team mate Kiba and his very large dog Akamaru.

"What the hell! Hiashi!" yelled Kiba, "She's still the same Hinata."

Then it was her other team mate Shino.

"He's right." Said Shino who was man of few words.

That was when her cousin Neji appeared.

"What kind of father does that to her." Muttered Neji, "I thought you changed after the Chunin exam."

That was when her Jonin teach Kurenai appeared and glared harshly.

"He's right, you haven't change at all." Said Kurenai, "You still think she's weak don't you."

Hinata's father (now known at Hiashi) began to shake.

"IF you're going to stand up for this monster! Then I'll have to kill you all!" yelled Hiashi.

That was when a pair of masked Ninja appeared and placed swords at his neck.

"Hiashi that's enough!" yelled a woman with blond hair, she was Tsunade, the Hokage.

(Back to Explanation)

"Hokage?" asked Steven.

"The leader of my village." Said Hinata.

(Back to the Dream)

"This is all a misunderstanding!" yelled Hiashi.

"I saw you try to kill her!" said Tsunade, "Don't try to deny it."

The masked ninja began to lead away Hiashi.

Hinata began to tear up.

"Don't worry Hinata! We'll all right here for you." Said Naruto giving her a half hug.

She turned to see more of friends had appeared.

"Thank you so much!" cried Hinata.

(End of Dream)

"I'm sure if that's really how my father would react." Said Hinata, "But I know for a fact that is what Naruto would do."

"Really?" asked Steven.

"Growing up Naruto had no one, in fact I often heard people call me him a monster. I don't know why." Said Hinata she began to blush a lot, "But no matter what happens he would just get back up."

Steven looked at Hinata's blushing.

"You liked him didn't you?" asked Steven.

Hinata blushed even more and began to fiddle with her fingers.

After a minute she stopped blushing.

"You remind me of him." Said Hinata.

"What?" asked Steven.

"You remind me of Naruto." Said Hinata.

"He sounds like a cool guy." Said Steven.

"Yeah." Said Hinata.

There two sat in silence for another minute.

"so do you think that is what will happen?" asked Steven.

"I doubt it…" said Hinata, "But I can't help like feeling that's what he'll see me as…"

Steven looked at her.

"But I know that if that does happen, my friends will help." Said Hinata.

Steven nodded, "Are there any story about you and Naruto?"

"Well there's a couple… but most of the missions we ended up together ended up failing."

"It's okay." Said Steven, "Also I don't want to go back in there… Nami's evil when it comes to Polypoly."

"Money game?" asked Hinata.

Steven nodded.

"Well one of the missions involved a beetle…" said Hinata who began to tell him the story that mission.

And so Hinata told him about that particular failed mission. While it was one that was a failure it was one of her favorites.

While Hinata knew that perhaps her fears were unfounded about her family's reaction, she knew that if she ever make it back home, no matter what would happen, Naruto would help her. Because that was the type person he was.

Next Time: Steven decides to teach the "conversion" gems about the internet. Will they become amazed by what the internet have to show or repulsed? Find out next time!


	5. The Internet is For… Uh… Fun

A/N: This one is pretty much a breather episode. Not much happens but it is lampshade... Also just to clear things up form the last chapter, Naruto in the dream was wearing a non-canon outfit. This is intentional, it will be explained later.

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: The Internet is For… Uh… Fun

One morning during breakfast this came up during conversation.

"So what is this internet thing?" asked Mirajane.

"It's this thing that hooks up using computers. You can go on, write stuff, blog stuff complain about stuff…" Said Steven, "Mostly complain about stuff."

"You know you never explained about blog." Said Mirajane.

"Speaking of blog." Sighed Nami looking out the window, "I'll be right back."

They her chaise him around yelling "Shoo! Shoo! Get away!"

"He still hasn't given up." Said Amethyst.

"No… his blog is nothing but trying to break into the ship." Said Steven, "Even speculating why it's called the Forest Fairy."

"Why is it called that anyway?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh me and Hinata named it, the forest part reprints Hinata's village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Said Mirajane taking out the Light Pen to use.

She made a chain of words, "Leaves Trees Forest"

"While the fairy part is obvious." Said Mirajane.

She just wrote "Fairy Tail" and circled the word Fairy.

"Explaining the name?" asked Nami.

"Yeah." Said Mirajane, "Nami didn't want to name the ship since she would tempted to name it after the ships she sailed on."

"Yeah." Sighed Nami.

"What's his theory again?" asked Amethyst.

"It's that the owners of the ship concerned a world filled with forest fairies and that's the name" said Steven.

"He lives in his own world, doesn't he?" asked Nami.

"Pretty much." Said Amethysts.

He began to show them tumblr.

"This is just a blogging site I'm a ember of." Said Steven showing them the site, "I follow mostly people I know."

They looked at the things he followed.

"Who's crossoverprincess?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't know, I thought it was a cheese blog but it's mostly random stuff." Said Steven.

Yes, crossoverprincess' "I like cheese blog" one of the best blogs on Tumblr which everyone should follow.

Anyway they saw that she had posted a poster from a cartoon that featured a white pony wearing a black cloak the captions: "I have failed in my dreams…" and a smaller caption "That is why I have decided to bounce a sith lord."

"What?" asked Nami.

"I'll explain another time." Said Steven.

"Are there other things?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes." Said Steven he showed them a popular video site.

"People post videos here." Said Steven.

He showed them his favorites list, which seemed to be mostly kitty videos.

"Ah you like cats don't you." Said Mirajane.

"He has a pet lion." Said Nami.

They looked at Lion laying in the corner.

"I've been meaning to ask about him." Said Nami.

However Steven was playing a video showing a kitten stuck in a jar.

"Is there anyway to get a bigger screen?" asked Mirajane.

"Oh I have an idea!" said Steven.

Sometime later…

"Thanks Connie." Said Steven as Connie was giving Steven an old tablet.

"It's okay, my dad just bought a new one anyway." Said Connie. "He wasn't sure what he was going to do with his old one."

"Either way it was nice of him." Said Steven.

"But I do wonder why you didn't ask Ronaldo." Said Connie.

"According to this he thinks Nami is evil and is somehow controlling Hinata." Said Mirajane reading off Steven's phone.

"Really?" asked an exasperated Nami.

"She figured out the part with Hinata after she apologized before chasing him off." Said Mirajane.

Hinata blushed.

"Are you swore it's a good idea introducing them to the internet, I mean they come from worlds without phones and TVs." Said Connie.

"We never said anything about phones." Pointed out Nami.

"What you had phones?" asked Steven.

"Sort of." Said Mirajane, "Back home there's a type of magic crystal called Lacrima, among the uses is talk to people long distance."

"We don't have phones but we do have walkie talkies." said Hinata.

"Well my planet has a type of telepathic snails that we mange to tame and work similar to hones and other things." Explained Nami.

"Telepathic snails?" asked Connie.

"Different planet remember." Said Nami.

"Yeah…" said Connie remembering that fact.

"So let's see how you handle the internet." Said Steven getting back to topic if the internet.

Amethyst was laying on the nearby couch.

"Why does this feel like so many things will be boring:" said Amethyst.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nami.

"Anything that will happen will be boring." Muttered Amethyst, "I doubt any of your will be addicted or anything like that."

This just made them all stare at Amethyst.

"This isn't going to be like Meat Beat Mania." Said Amethyst.

"Meat Beat Mania?" asked Hinata.

"Long story." Said Steven, "So let's get you exploring the internet!"

OF course they decided to look at Steven's tumbler dashboard first. But soon moved on to different things.

"You can shop on this?" asked Nami.

"Of course." Said Steven.

Nami was looking at clothes.

"Why do you even want to buy clothes, we can just generate clothes." Said Pearl.

"Oh yeah." Said Nami, "I don't have to buy clothes ever again."

Pearl noticed Hinata reading a book nearby.

"How greedy is she?" asked Pearl finally picking it up.

"Very." Answered Hinata.

"No wonder why she was a pirates." Mumbled Pearl.

That was when Nami deiced to go on a different site.

"Seriously! Is there anything I can do with making maps on this planet?" asked Nami.

"Looks lie she found the satellite maps." Sighed Hinata.

"Yeah." Sighed Pearl having heard about Nami's dream of making a world map.

Sometime later, Hinata was looking alone at various sites. She began to blush. She looked around and made sure no one was around.

However Amethyst was turned into a spider to try to scare her turned back to her normal humanoid form when she saw what she was looking at.

"Wow… I didn't know you were in that." Said Amethyst.

"What!" said Hinata blushing a bright purple color.

"Oh yeah… now I remember you have x-ray vision…" said Amethyst with an evil grin.

Hinata's whole face began purple.

"What are you talking about?" asked Steven.

"Nothing…" said Hinata.

"Yeah... nothing…" said Amethyst knowing that Pearl or Garnet would kill her for talking about that stuff in front of Steven.

Another time Mirajane was looking up recipes.

"All right! They do have it here!" cheered Mirajane.

"They have what?" asked Steven.

"The recipe for Kuzumochi!" said Mirajane, "It's my favorite food."

"IT looks hard to make though." Said Steven.

"It should be fine." Said Steven, "But I thought I would have go without my favorite food unlike Hinata and Nami…"

"By the way…" said Hinata, "Shouldn't we… "

"Hey Steven… can we…" said Mirajane.

Steven remembered the surprise for Nami and helped them with finding one.

"Okay this one looks nice." Said Steven.

"I don't know." Said Mirajane, "It looks a bit expensive."

Of course that phrase got Nami's attention.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami.

Thankfully they planned for this so they put on a video of a 3-week-old kitten meowing angrily at a German Shepard because he's lying in her spot.

"Oh it's so cute!" squad Mirajane.

"That won't work against such a big dog." Said Steven.

Nami blinked and walked away. They switch bad to the other page.

"We have to figure out what's the best route opt take." said Mirajane, "Remember if it seems unhealthy we could always figure out way to make it healthy using the ship systems."

"You already made plans on where to put it?" asked Steven.

"We've been working on modifying one of the spare rooms to be a garden." Said Hinata.

Steven smiled, although due to the fact that the Crystal Gems didn't fully trust the three yet, Steven wasn't allowed on the ship for now.

It seems like there was no problems with the internet so far…

Until one day…

Mirajane decided to check out a certain site despite not knowing much fiction on Earth.

"Mirajane are you all right you look like you're in a trance." Said Nami.

"Oh no!" said Steven seeing what site, "She's on TV Tropes!"

"What?" asked Nami.

Steven managed to take away the tablet from her.

"What happened?" asked Steven.

"I saw a link on Tumblr and one thing led to another…" sighed Mirajane.

"That site is addictive." Said Steven, "I know since I spend a lot of hours on it… and…"

His eyes trialed to the site.

"I never noticed that." Said Steven.

Pearl noticed Steven's face.

"TV Tropes again?" asked Pearl.

Mirajane nodded.

"He's going to be there until dinner." Sighed Pearl.

"Seriously that's it?" asked Amethyst, "Really?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mirajane.

"I would have thought one of you would be addicted by this point." Sighed Amethyst.

"Oh Amethyst." Said Mirajane, "Just because crazy stuff happens all time doesn't mean it will happen every time."

"She has a point." Said Pearl with a shrug.

Amethyst sighed.

And so they learned and used the internet and since all three of them were relatively sane neon of them got addicted…

Expect for TV Tropes… that site has an effect on everyone so that doesn't count…

Next Time: Mirajane gets help for something involving an old magazine she had. What's so special about the old magazine? Could it have something to do with her siblings? Find out next item!

A/N: everyone should totally follow crossoverprincess on tumblr! Her blog is awesome and is the best thing EVAR! Why am I saying that? Uh... (points in random direction) look every there!


	6. Long Lost Family

Chapter 6: Long Lost Family

Steven was showing Hinata and Nami crying Breakfast Friends. Much like the show it once crossed over with it confused them.

"I don't get the appeal of Cartoons…" said Nami.

"Maybe I should show you Sailor Moon when I mange to get the DVDs." Said Steven, "by the way where's Mira?"

"Here I am." Said Mirajane holding a magazine.

"So you finally found a way with out ripping it up?" asked Nami.

Mirajane nodded.

"Steven, I need your help with something." Said Mirajane.

"Sure what is it?" asked Steven.

"Well I need your help in talking with Ronaldo so he can do some computer stuff for me." Said Mirajane, "I heard you can scan picture and reprint them… and with his blogging I figure he'd know how to do it."

"Sure we can ask him." Said Steven.

"Thank you." Said Mirajane.

The two left the beach house and headed for the Light House above the temple.

Steven knocked on the door and thankfully Ronaldo was there.

"Who goes there!" demanded Ronaldo then noticed it was Steven and Mirajane, "Oh Steven it's you… and one of the new gems."

"Hi there, I'm Mirajane." Said Mirajane.

"So tell me, are you controlled by the orange one too?" asked Ronaldo.

"No…" said Mirajane.

"Good." Said Ronaldo.

They went into the lighthouse.

"So I've heard things around, that you're a humanoid alien." Said Ronaldo.

"Actually the people of my planet are human as well." Said Mirajane.

"Is that so." Said Ronaldo, "Have they tried to make first contact yet?" he asked.

"No not yet, my people haven't even gotten anything similar to airplanes yet." Said Mirajane.

"I see then why did you come here?" asked Ronaldo.

She held up the magazine.

"Do you have a scanner and photo printer, I want a good copy of a picture from this magazine." Said Mirajane.

Ronaldo looked at the magazine.

"Sorcerer's Weekly?" he asked.

She showed them the picture from an article she wanted.

"You come from a planet that doesn't have air travel yet have the ability to print out glossy color print magazines… what a strange planet." Said Ronaldo.

"Should I tell him?" asked Steven.

"No let's see if he reads any articles." Whispered Mirajane.

"So what do you want from this magazine?" asked Ronaldo.

She showed him the page she wanted. Ronaldo looked at the picture then at Mirajane then at the picture again.

"I was a teen rebel." Explained Mirajane.

"I can see that." Said Ronaldo.

He scanned the picture she wanted.

"Now I want you to something in return." He said darkly.

Mirajane might have seemed ditzy, but she was very smart, she knew what he was going to ask.

That why she had a trick up her sleeve.

"Oh I have an idea, how about I cook you dinner sometime." Said Mirajane.

"Oh that's a great idea, she's a really good cook." Said Steven.

Mirajane looked at Ronaldo with the kindest smile she could.

"So how about it." Said Mirajane.

Ronaldo wanted to her help on the Forest Fairy however he sighed. There was something about that smile that he just couldn't say no.

"Sure that will be nice." He said.

"That's good." Said Mirajane.

After a bit the picture was printed out.

"Thank you so much." said Mirajane, "Tell me what you want and when you want it."

"Yeah sure." Said Ronaldo.

Rolando sighed, "I will find a find my way onto that ship…" he thought

"Bye Ronaldo." Said Steven.

"Once again thank you." Said Mirajane.

They left the lighthouse and Steven look at the picture.

"So this you and your bother and sister." Said Steven.

"Yep." Said Mirajane.

"Wow you look so different." Said Steven.

"I don't know about that." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah, you look cute with short hair." Said Steven.

"That's not me." Said Mirajane.

"It's not." Said Steven.

"No that's Lisanna." Said Mirajane.

She pointed opt herself in the picture, he hair was still long but put into a ponytail, she was wearing a small tank top that showed her midriff, long boots and had a expression like she wanted to kick some major butt.

"Whoa! That's you!" said Steven.

"Like I told Ronaldo, I used to be a teen rebel." Said Mirajane, "Plus remember that story I told you about the S Class trial…"

"What happened?" asked Steven, "Was it when you were kidnaped by the gems?"

"No I changed long before that happened." Said Mirajane, "It's a long strange story."

They managed to get back to the temple.

Turns out the others were getting ready to leave.

"A mission?" asked Mirajane.

"You up for it?" asked Garnet.

"I am." Said Mirajane.

"All right!" cheered Steven.

They warped to the location but it turned out it was on a rather small rock in the middle of the ocean.

Steven nearly felt off the rock but thankfully Garnet grabbed him in time.

"So what the mission again?" asked Mirajane.

"We hadn't checked this one yet." Sighed Pearl.

Hinata managed to jumped off the rock to make more room while standing on the water.

"Maybe you guys should I don't know… check the warp pads without dragging us onto it." Said Nami.

"How were supposed to know this rock would be nearly gone?" asked Pearl.

"Now's not the time to be fighting." Said Steven, "One of us might fall off."

"There's something in the water!" said Hinata.

"What?" asked Pearl.

That was when a whale like monster jumped into the air. Just as it was about to collapse in the sea Steven managed to protect himself with his bubble. Thanks to the fact Gems don't need air they were fine as they dragged into the ocean.

As Steven fell, Garnet managed to catch him.

She looked at the others. Due to the fact their voices would be garbled none of them talked.

She motioned to Nami and Pearl to take over for her.

However there was a bright flash of light and suddenly an explosion of water sent everyone flying out of the water and into the air.

As Steven was in the air he saw the whale like monster, but he could have sworn he saw a something with bat like wings and a tail fly towards the monster. The muster figure held out a claw then several more claws made out of darkness began to rip appear the monster.

As Steven fell back down he felt Hinata catch the bubble.

"Do you think you catch my hand when you get out?" asked Hinata.

Steven nodded, he banished the bubble, Hinata managed to catch him before he could fall.

Steven noticed that Garnet was floating in the water.

"Do you think you can give him a boost?" asked Hinata.

Garnet nodded and managed help Steven onto Hinata's back.

"Oh lucky you, you can walk." Said Amethyst swimming over to them.

"Well the warp pad is fine, and Mira's there." Said Hinata.

Pearl and Nami managed to surface.

"She just had to do that." Said Nami.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pearl.

"None of you saw her, did you?" asked Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

"You mean that second monster?" asked Steven.

"Did you get a good look?" asked Nami.

Steven shook his head no.

"Why you know what it was?" asked Steven.

"We do." Said Hinata, "Bit don't worry it wasn't an enemy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Amethyst.

"Wait you don't mean?" asked Pearl realizing what they meant.

"You finally saw Satan Soul in action." Replied Nami.

They got to the warp pad and Mirajane was apologizing.

"Sorry about that." Said Mirajane, "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Well I guess being in the middle of the ocean is a case of absolutely have to." Muttered Pearl.

"Yeah, while using Satan Soul I can use some water magic, if we end up here again, I don't think I should come." Said Mirajane.

"It's all right really." Said Garnet, "You managed to beat it."

Mirajane nodded.

"Oh I should show you how to bubble it" said Steven as he and Hinata got onto the warp pad.

"Maybe you should warp back first so it won't be too crowded." Said Nami.

"Good idea." Said Steven.

The three warped away.

The three sat on the couch and Steven taught Mirajane how to bubble a gem. She managed to get to down right when the others arrived.

"Once again sorry." Said Mirajane.

"We already said it was all right." Said Pearl.

"But next time least show it off." Said Amethyst.

"Do you guys need a towel?" asked Steven.

"That would be a good idea." Said Pearl seemingly unaware that Amethyst was going to do something with a lobster she found, "Amethyst."

"Yeah" asked Amethyst.

"Don't'…" muttered Pearl.

"Oh man…" muttered Amethyst.

That evening at sunset, Steven strumming his ukulele.

"You play?" asked Mirajane show up.

"Oh yeah." Said Steven as she sat next to him.

Mirajane listened to him play.

"So Mira." Said Steven.

"Yes?" asked Mirajane.

"Why did you change?" asked Steven, "I mean from when you were a teen… I just cant' get it out of my head."

"It's okay if you ask… it's not as painful as it used to be." Said Mirajane.

Steven wondered what she meant.

She began to tell him the story, that one day she and her siblings went to fight a monster simply known as the beast. Her brother tried to take over it but it didn't work and the monster took control of him.

During the fighting, Lisanna tried to break through to him, but she got knocked away. Because of that they thought she died.

"Wait did you say you "thought she died"?" asked Steven.

"Yeah, it turns out she was sent to another universe." Said Mirajane, "Her alternate universe counterpart died and she didn't have to heart to tell mine and Elfman's counterparts the truth."

"Oh okay…" said Steven then he realized what she said, "Wait… what?"

"It's true." Said Mirajane, "See the king of the planet of that alternate universe was stealing magic since it was running out there and fell into the portal. He eventually got greedy sucked up the whole town, turned it into a Lacrima. Thankfully it didn't work on Dragon Slayers and Lucy got out in time… also Gray and Erza got back to normal…"

Steven stared at Mirajane with his jaw dropped.

"Anyways Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel beat the evil king, the prince managed to bring all of the magic to this universe which brought back all those native to this universe back including Lisanna." said Mirajane.

"So you went to another universe?" asked Steven with his eyes sparkling.

"But I was a crystal the whole time… I don't remember any of it." Said Mirajane.

"Well you got your sister back so it's a happy story." Said Steven.

Mirajane was quiet.

"Right after she became back… I was taken by the gems." Said Mirajane quietly.

Steven froze.

"I'm sorry." Said Steven.

"It's all right." Said Mirajane with a smile, "I know we'll find a way to safely get back home one day…"

Steven smiled.

"You know you kind of remind me of someone." Said Mirajane.

"Is it Elfman?" asked Steven.

Mirajane stared at Steven then started laughing.

"What's funny?" asked Steven.

"Sorry, I just got the image of you acting like him." Laughed Mirajane.

Indeed the image of Steven suddenly yelling out "fry bits are manly!" would make anyone laugh.

"Then who do I remind you of?" asked Steven.

"Natsu." Said Mirajane.

"Really?" asked Steven.

"Sure Natsu was a hot head and impulsive and tended to get into fights he shouldn't." said Mirajane.

"That sounds nothing like me." Mumbled Steven.

"But he was there for the people he cared about, he would protect them no matter what. And he had the brightest smile." Said Mirajane, "No matter would happen you can count on him… he was like a second younger brother to me."

Steven smiled once again.

"Although I do wonder if he is now my brother… I wouldn't be surprised if he and Lisanna finally ended up together…"

"So what was Natsu's magic again?" asked Steven.

"He as a fire dragon slayer." Said Mirajane.

As the sun set Mirajane continued to tell Steven about Natsu as the sunset.

Mirajane hoped at hone thing however she said was right… that one day that three of them can find a way home safely, after all if she returned to the guild, they just would have been happy that she came back… No what she was worried about something much, much worse… Something that she knew if she ever tried to go back would make what happened to the town in that alternate universe look tame in compassion…

Next Time: When showing Steven some things from their home planets, Steven accidently opens the door to Rose's Room. Will they be able to re-create their homes or will insane stuff happen... wait never mind... Insane stuff is guaranteed if they mange to recreate it... either way find out next time!


	7. Everyone in This Town is Crazy

A/N: I don't know if the Room really acts this way about other gems in this chapter since nothing is said about (other than Connie can't activate the room), but this is also an AU so it balances out... enjoy!

Chapter 7: Everyone in This Town is Crazy

They had decided to finally share things. Said things included magazines, wanted posters and programs for something called the Chunin Exam.

"So what is a Chunin Exam?" asked Steven.

"It's so Genin which are beginner Ninja could get promoted to Chunin, which was intermitted ninja." Explained Hinata.

"What rank are you?" asked Amethyst.

"Chunin." Explained Hinata.

"I can't find you in these." Said Steven.

"Oh when I was turned into a gem my hair color changed." Explained Hinata.

She pointed to a picture of herself.

She turned made a hand sign in a puff of smoke she transformed to what she looked like as human.

"Wow, so you can do a transformation like Mira too." Said Steven.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Pearl.

"It never came up." Said Hinata blush a little while she undid it.

Nami was showing off the wanted posters of most of her crewmates. Steven and Amethyst noticed it.

Nami smiled as she laid them out.

"This is Zoro, our swordsman…" said Nami pointing to Zoro.

"He looks so cool!" said Steven.

"This is Usopp despite the name on the poster." Said Nami.

"Why is he wearing a mask?" asked Steven.

"He and Luffy had a falling out during this period of time." Explained Nami, "We needed some help but he didn't want to help as himself."

"No one fell for it?" asked Amethyst.

"Luffy and Chopper fell for it." Said Nami.

That was when Nami laid out Chopper's.

"This is Chopper…" said Nami, "They thought he was out pet…"

"What was he again?" asked Amethyst.

"Doctor." Answered Nami, "Trust me, he was one of the best…"

"Oh right didn't he eat a Devil Fruit." Said Steven.

"Devil Fruit?" asked Pearl.

"Their rare fruits from my planet, when someone eats them they gain super powers." Said Nami, "Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Brook all ate them"

She laid Robin's wanted poster next.

"This is Robin, she was the crew's archeologist." Explained Nami.

"Why would a pirate crew need one?" asked Amethyst.

Nami didn't answer.

She then laid out the next one.

"This is Sanji… or rather the marines trying to remember what Sanji looked like." Said Nami.

Indeed the picture was a really bad drawing.

"So he looks nothing like that?" asked Steven.

"Not at all." Said Nami.

"You know what would be really funny… if there's a guy who looks like that…" said Amethyst.

"Actually…" said Nami cracking a smile.

"Seriously!" yelled Amethyst laughing.

"Next is Franky." Said Nami, "The shipwright."

"What's wrong with his nose?" asked Pearl.

"He's a cyborg." Said Nami, "And of course…"

She placed the final poster.

"Luffy." Said Nami.

Of course the picture was him giving a really goofy grin.

"That is the smile of someone would accidently sail a ship off a waterfall." Said Pearl.

"What about Brook?" asked Steven.

"Oh…" said Nami, "I don't' have a wanted poster of him… besides if I told you what he looks like you wouldn't believe me…"

Garnet meanwhile was reading old Sorcerer's weekly.

"Fairy Tail sure caused a lot of problems." Said Garnet.

"I know…" said Mirajane.

"So they really saved many guild master but restored the hall they were using for the meeting?" asked Garnet.

"Oh I remember that, the formation of the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail." Said Mirajane, "The combination worked well together but of course since Natsu's on the team buildings tend to get destroyed… a lot… it was good thing that I asked Lucy to join the team, there'd probably be a lot more damage done if she made sure that Gray and Natsu didn't fight… when Erza had her back turned."

"You miss it don't' you?" asked Steven.

"Of course." Said Mirajane.

"Same here." Said Nami, "Sure Luffy might have not been the smartest or sanest captain, but he was there when you needed him."

"Why again can't you go home?" asked Amethyst.

There was a silence as they avoided eye contact with Amethyst.

"I wish there was a way for you to see your friends aging…" said Steven.

That was when Steven's gem began to glow, as did the door.

"It's mom's room." Said Steven.

"I don't know if you should go in." said Pearl, "I mean the first time you used it you accidently created the whole town."

"Didn't the second time you used it you accidently created a copy of Connie who ended up attacking you?"

"While wearing a wedding dress." Added Garnet.

The three conversion gems looked at each other.

"Should we say something?" asked Hinata.

"No… it's probably best we don't." whispered Mirajane.

"Maybe if we go in with them we can make sure nothing goes wrong." Said Garnet.

"That's a good idea." Said Pearl.

"All right!" said Steven.

They all went into the pink fluffy cloud room.

"So what do we do exactly." Said Hinata.

"Well since you're all gems it can read your thoughts and with Steven in hear he can help you give it life." Explained Pearl.

"I didn't know that part." Said Steven.

"You've only been in here alone and with Connie." Said Garnet, "So you don't know the full capabilities of it."

"All right!" said Steven, "Who's first?"

"How about Hinata." Said Nami.

"She's the one with the most sane friends." Said Mirajane.

"Just make sure you don't create a while town, keep it small." Said Steven.

"Okay." Said Hinata.

That was when they were in a clearing surrounded by trees.

"This is a training ground." Said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" called out a voice.

Hinata turned around and saw Kiba riding Akamaru and Shino.

"Whoa that is a big dog!" said Steven.

"These are my teammates Kiba, his partner Akamaru and Shino." Said Hinata.

"Hey!" said Kiba.

Akamaru barked.

Shino said nothing just adjusted his sunglasses.

"He doesn't say much." Said Hinata.

That was when Neji and Kurenai appeared.

"This is my sensei Kurenai and my cousin Neji." Said Hinata.

"What about Naruto?" asked Steven.

"Of course you talked about Naruto." Sighed Kiba.

Neji glared at Kiba who shut up.

That was when Naruto puffed into existence.

"So that's Naruto." Said Steven

"You know… there's something off about him." Said Pearl.

"You noticed too." Said Kiba, "I think it might be a glitch with Hinata."

"You made them self-aware?" asked Amethyst.

"I guess I did." Laughed Steven.

"Honestly Hinata tell them." Said a pink haired girl appearing.

"Okay Sakura." Said Hinata figuring that she was her conscious given form, "I haven't seen Naruto in five years… he went on a two year training trip when I was taken… he was going opt be back any day when I was taken."

"It's okay…" said Naruto taking her hands as the air sparkled around him.

Hinata blushed.

"Great…" said Sakura, "I'm Sakura by the way, Naruto's team mate."

"Wait does that mean you have a different teacher?" asked Steven.

"Yeah, we have Kakashi." Said Sakura.

Everyone waited for Kakashi to show up.

But he hadn't shown up yet.

"Seriously!" yelled Sakura.

"Come on!" yelled Naruto snapping out of "dream boyfriend mode", "How can he late this isn't even real!"

"Kakashi has a nasty habit of being late." Explained Kurenai.

"Is there anyone else you want to see?" asked Steven.

"Well I want to see the test of Team Guy." Said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" said a girl with brown hair put into buns.

"Neji!" Yelled a voice.

They turned to see a boy wearing a green jump suit with a bowl cut and big thick eyes brows.

"Its' time to spar!" yelled the boy.

"Maybe later Lee." Said Neji.

"I will one day defeat you!" yelled Lee.

"That's the spirit Lee!" yelled a man dressed like Lee.

"Oh no…" said Naruto.

"He's going to…" said Hinata.

"Wait you don't mean." Said Mirajane.

"Steven! Get rid of this now!" yelled Hinata.

"What? Why?" asked Steven.

"Guy-Sensei!" yelled Lee.

"Lee!" yelled Guy.

The two began to hug as a beach oat sunset. Pearl, Amethyst and Steven all began to scream as all of the ninjas vanished in puffs of clouds.

Garnet also shivered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Yelled Pearl.

"Sorry I should have created Tsunade or Team Asuma first…" said Hinata, "It happens sometimes…"

Pear's eye witched.

"Whoa… .it looks like that worse than Uncle Grandpa." Said Amethyst.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" yelled Pearl, "THAT WASN'T CANON!"

"Do you want to continue?" asked Nami.

"Nothing as traumatic as that… is there?" asked Pearl.

"Well not as…" said Nami wondering how she would react to Franky.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Steven.

"All right! I'll go next." Said Nami.

That was when they found themselves on the deck of Hound Sunny.

"Welcome to the Thousand Sunny." Said Nami.

"The deck is made of grass?" asked Steven then he noticed the slide, "And there's a slide!"

"Is this really how the ship was?" asked Pearl.

"Yes, it was built specially for us." Said Nami.

"That's right!" said a voice.

They turned to see Franky.

"Well tetchily I made the plans years ago, but I added a few more touches for the crew." said Franky.

While it wasn't seen on the wanted poster Franky's wardrobe consisted of two things: An open Hawaiian Shirt and a speedo.

"Put on some pants!" yelled Pearl.

"No way!": yelled Franky, "Besides Nami never seen me wear any pants…"

"Seriously!" yelled Pearl.

"Oh come I've seen people dressed worse out for a swim." Said Amethyst.

Pearl was developing a headache.

That was when Luffy came flying out of a door from the up deck.

"And there's the captain." Sighed Nami.

Luffy hoot the deck with a thud. He got up as if nothing happened.

"Nami! Tell Sanji to give me food!" yelled Luffy.

"No." said Nami.

"No fair!" yelled Luffy who began to pout.

"This is of course Luffy" said Nami.

"Oh Nami you have some interesting friends." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw an 8-foot tall skeleton with an afro wearing a slightly torn up tuxedo.

"Guy and Lee broke the room!" yelled Steven.

"It's fine…" sighed Nami, "This is Brook."

They all stared at the skeleton.

"I told you wouldn't believe me if I told you what he looked like…" said Nami.

"A really tall skeleton with an afro?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"Why does your crew have a really tall skeleton with an afro?" asked an exasperated Pearl.

"Because he's a skeleton!" said Luffy with a big smile, "And he's a musician…"

Pearl's eye twitched.

"I see." Said Pearl.

Nami just shrugged.

"Now before I get started with the introductions, I have a question for you fine ladies." Said Brook.

"What is it?" asked Mirajane with a sly smile knowing all about "Brook's question".

"Mira…" muttered Nami.

"Would you let me take a…" said Brook however Garnet punched him into nothingness before he could finish the question.

"Garnet…" said Steven.

"I didn't want Steven to hear that question." Said Garnet.

"I can't blame you…" said Nami.

"What's the question?" asked Steven.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Said Garnet.

That was when Steven reformed Brook.

"Sorry I guess you didn't want to hear the question." Said brook, "Or is because you don't…"

"Finish the sentence and I'll do it again." Said Garnet.

"Same here…" muttered a blond man that was covering his eye with hair, wearing a nice suit and sucking a lollypop.

"Oh this is Sanji." Said Nami, "Why are you sucking on a lollypop?"

"I don't know…" said Sanji taking out the lollypop.

"Wait that's not a lollypop in his mouth?" asked Steven.

Sanji and Nami looked at each other.

"I'm not changing it." said Nami.

"Fine…" sighed Sanji.

He looked at the crystal Gems his eyes erupted in hearts.

"You ladies are so beautiful!" said Sanji.

Amethyst got a sly smile.

"You look just like your wanted poster." She said.

Sanji fell on his knees and began t o pound the deck in derision.

"What still said about that poster?" asked a voice.

They saw Zoro climbing down the stairs.

"What was that Moss Head!" yelled Sanji.

"You heard me Dart Board!" yelled Zoro.

Sanji ran towards Zoro and the two began to fight.

Nami began to message a headache.

"You know you and Steven are the ones controlling the room right now." said Pearl.

"I can't even pictures them getting along." Said Nami.

"Those tow fighting again?" asked Chopper popping up.

"Seems that way." Said Usopp showing up.

"I take it that's Usopp." Said Amethyst recognizing him with out the mask.

"That really is a bad disguise." Said Pearl.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"Come on, you know that everyone but Luffy and Chopper know it's you right?" asked Nami.

"I have no idea what's you're talking about…" said Usopp.

Nami sighed.

"There's something up with your crew." Said Amethyst.

They looked at Zoro and Sanji continued to fight, Luffy on the ground whining about food, Usopp telling Chopper about his previous escapades and Franky doing weird poses.

"Yeah… almost everyone was crazy." Sighed Nami.

"Almost." Said Pearl.

"Oh Navigator, it's good to see you again." Said a voice.

They turned to see Robin.

"The other girl of the crew." Said Steven.

"This is Robin." Said Nami.

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Said Pearl.

That was when several hands appeared from the deck and wanting to shake Pearl's hand.

"What!" yelled Pearl.

"Oh you didn't tell her." Said Robin.

"Sorry like I mentioned Robin was one of the ones who ate a Devil Fruit." Said Nami.

"I ate the Flower Flower Fruit, I can recreate copies of any of my body parts." Explained Robin.

"Wow that's cool…" said Amethyst, "Why weren't you taken instead of Nami."

Nami froze.

"Don't ask her that!" yelled Sanji.

"What you're going to beat me?" asked Amethyst.

Sanji seemed opt freeze he glared at her.

"Sanji has a rule about not hurting woman." sad Nami, "Trust me it's nearly killed him once."

"Oh I see." Said Amethyst.

That was when she transformed into the Purple Puma.

"Get here!" yelled Amethyst chasing after him.

"Would you like a tour of the ship?" asked Nami.

"Hey what's that over there!" yelled Usopp.

They looked to see ships in the distance.

"The Marines?" asked Nami.

She turned to Steven who looked sheepish.

"I wanted to see you fight the Marines." Said Steven.

"I'm not up for it." Said Nami.

That was when it all vanished.

"Oh come on." Said Steven.

"Hey I wasn't done with him!" yelled Amethyst.

"Another time." Said Nami.

"Besides we have had my chance yet." Said Mirajane, "Also is do you think a large building and dozens of people would be too much?"

"I think it will be fine as long as it's not as big as a city." Said Garnet.

That as when the Fairy Tail guildhall puffed into existence.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" said Mirajane.

"All right!" said Steven.

"There's no one who won't fight against women, is there?" asked Amethyst.

"Are you kidding?" asked Mirajane, "Most of the guild is scared of Erza."

The doors opened, and they saw the guildhall was very full.

"Mira!" yelled a good chunk of the guild.

"Tell me if you want introductions to anyone… I'll gladly help." Said Mirajane.

"All right!" said Amethyst, "I'm going to look around."

"Strongest Team!" said Steven then ran towards said group.

"Wait Steven!" said Pearl running off after Steven.

Mirajane walked over to where her siblings were.

The other three shrugged and decided to look around.

Steven found the strongest team.

"Oh wow! You're Natsu! Aren't you?" asked Steven.

Natsu noticed him.

"That's right." Said Natsu with a big grin.

"If I were you I wouldn't idolize him." Laughed a blonde woman who was Lucy.

"That's right." Agreed Happy, the blue flying cat… well actually he was an Exceed but that's another long story.

"Steven don't run off!" yelled Pearl, "Oh hello…"

"This is the strongest team." Said Steven, "Mira told me a lot about them…"

"Hi I'm Lucy." Said Lucy.

"I'm Erza." Introduced Erza, who was a beautiful woman wearing armor.

"Oh nice to meet you." Said Pearl.

"And those two idiots are Gray and Natsu." Said Lucy.

"Hey!" yelled Natsu and Gray.

Pearl screamed and covered Steven's eyes.

"Why is he naked!" yelled Pearl.

Indeed Gray was naked.

Which was a regular occurrence.

"Oh man not again!" yelled Gray.

Pearl noticed a woman with blue hair glaring at her.

"She better not be after my Gray!" muttered the woman but loud enough for Pearl to hear.

"I don't want to know…" mumbled Pearl with a twitchy eye.

Nearby when Amethyst noticed someone waned to get to know.

"Hey Mira!" called out Amethyst, "Who/s this guy!"

Said "guy" was a man with multiple face piercings who was talking to a black cat.

"Oh this Gajeel…" said Mirajane.

"Oh okay." Said Amethyst, "You want to fight?"

"Seriously?" asked Gajeel with his eye twitching, "Sorry but I don't fight pipsqueaks like you…"

He began to walk away.

"Seriously?" muttered Amethyst.

"Don't' mind him." Said Mirajane, "He's a jerk, but I know he's really sweet."

"Are you still trying to pair him and Levy?" asked the black cat.

"Mira…" sighed Lisanna.

Mirajane merely laughed.

Nami meanwhile had started to a woman with long brown hair drinking out of a barrel.

That was Cana, she was the biggest drinker in the guild.

Meanwhile Hinata had gotten into a conversation with the currently the youngest member the guild, Wendy and her cat Carla.

Garnet was watching this.

"We might need to do this again." She said to herself.

"You should" said a small man who was sitting next to her, "They look like they're enjoying themselves."

"Makarov?" asked Garnet realizing who the man might be.

"Oh yeah you've been reading the magazines." Laughed the who indeed Makarov, the master of the guild.

The two began a rather interesting conversion about the guild as well as Mirajane.

Mirajane and her siblings decided to walk over to Steven, Pearl and the strongest team.

"Are you having fun?" asked Mirajane.

"Oh yeah!" said Steven.

"He's a good kid Mira." Said Natsu.

Stevens' eyes sparkled.

"Seriously… don't look up to him." Said Lucy.

"By the way?" asked Pearl pointing to the bleu haired woman, "What's up with her?"

"That's Juvia." Said Mirajane, "She's in love with Gray."

"I see…" said Pearl.

That was when the lights dimmed.

"Looks like there's going to be a show." Said Mirajane.

The curtains opened revealing Gajeel in a white suit and hat holding a guitar.

"Now let me sing you a little song call "Best Friend"." Said Gajeel.

As he sang he got boos.

"Get off the stager!" yelled one of them.

"You suck!" yelled another.

"He's not a very good singer." Said Steven .

"No… he's not." Said Mirajane.

That was when Natsu lit his hand and jumped towards the stage punching Gajeel.

"You want to start a fight Salamander!" yelled Gajeel.

"It's better than listening to this garbage." Said Natsu.

"That's it!" yelled Gajeel.

He turned his arm into a club and was about to smash into Natsu. However Natsu dodged and it slammed into other tables.

Several mages of the guild began to join in. Including Gray and Elfman.

"Seriously NATSU!" yelled Gray freezing many people in the guild.

Elfman turned his arm into stone.

"I am a Man!" yelled Elfman as she punched several people away.

Pearl stared as most the guild erupted in a brawl.

"What's going on?" asked Pearl.

Oh it's just the usual brawl with these idioms." Muttered Erza.

"Steven!" called out Pearl.

She noticed Steven was hiding under a table with Lucy, Wendy and Carla.

"You're not hurt are you?" Wendy asked Steven.

"No I'm fine." Said Steven.

"Besides Wendy you can't heal him, you're just a projection of clouds based on Mirajane's memory and powered by Steven's power." Said Carla.

"I know…" sighed Wendy.

"Good…" said Pearl.

Then she noticed that Amethyst and Garnet had joined in the brawl.

"Oh it looks like they're having fun." Said Mirajane as Pearl's eye twitched.

"Seriously!" yelled Pearl, "And why is the Can-Can playing!"

"It just seems to happen sometimes." Said Mirajane with a shrug.

"That's enough!" yelled Erza, "Reequip!"

Suddenly Erza's armor changed to a strange metal one that did show off her breast and midriff.

She summoned many swords and began to attack the others in the brawl.

"Um… I think it broke Pearl…" said Hinata.

Pearl's iris had shrunken. Not only that but her eye was twitching.

"Steven… it's time to end this." Said Mirajane.

"Oaky." Sighed Steven.

With that everything disappeared.

"Oh come on!" yelled Amethyst, "I was having fun."

"That was a little too much." Muttered Pearl.

"A little too much for you.;.." muttered Amethyst.

"Well that was interesting." Said Garnet.

"Yeah… all of the people you knew were interested." Said Pearl who was calming down.

That was when suddenly Kakashi poofed into existence.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life." Said Kakashi.

They all stared at Kakashi.

"I need to leave now." Said Pearl.

"I think the insanity of your lives effected the room." Said Garnet.

"Sorry…" said Kakashi who poofed away.

They all left the room.

"I believe we all learned an important lesson today." Said Garnet.

"yeah, their friends are all insane." Muttered Pearl.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Mirajane.

"Burt I wouldn't mine visiting the real Fairy Tail." Said Amethyst.

"Me too." Said Garnet.

"Seriously!" yelled Pearl.

Mirajane laughed at this.

Indeed, with the exception of seeing the Guy and Lee hug, Brook almost asking an inappropriate question, and causing for Pearl to go a little insane it wasn't that bad.

Although it wasn't the real thing it would help them with homesickness, after all they didn't know if they would ever be able to go home ever again…

Next Time: The Crystal Gems deiced to finally trust the Conversion Gems. What will come out this... well nothing really Nami gets her tree and Mirajane meets and bonds with Greg over music... but that's just about it... well it would be had this not be the calm before the storm... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: On a side notes, there needs to be more Atop the Fourth Wall references when it comes to Elfman, seriously he's prettily made for that that joke…


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: For those that don't go to my Tumblr or like my pony posters, I'm very depressed right now. My mom's very sick and is at the ICU in the hospital, since this is my newest story and I really want to work on this, this will be one of two fanfics I will be updating for a while... the other is the fic of the month... which is surpassingly 90 percent completed (due to work I did many, many years ago)... anyways enjoy and I hope you love the twist at the end.

Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

In the middle of the night the Crystal Gems had a meeting in Amethyst's room.

"Why do you want to meet in here?" asked Pearl.

"Because you don't like it when she's in your room." Said Garnet.

"She's a got a point." Said Amethyst.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Pearl.

"I think it's time we trust them." Said Garnet.

"It's about time." Said Amethyst.

"If they were working for the Homeworld Gems they would have made a move by now." Said Garnet, "They have had plenty of opportunities, especially today when they were in Rose's Room."

"Plus I have never met a Gem that cooks like Mira." Said Amethyst.

"I think you have a point." Said Pearl, "With the Ninjas and the Pirates everything was so simple, but with that Guild…"

"If it was plot I doubt anyone would be able to come up with so many individual personalities and project them onto Rose's Room."

"Oh yeah, didn't you get into a conversion with one of them?" asked Pearl.

Garnet nodded.

(Flashback)

Garnet was talking to Makarov.

"I want to thank you for helping Mira." Said Makarov.

Garnet looked at Makarov.

"I might be a projection based on her memories, but I still have the same feelings as the real one." Said Makarov.

Garnet said nothing.

"She's the happiest she's been in three years." Said Makarov, "The three can't go home and finding a place they can rest and relax is just what they needed…"

"Why can't they go home?" asked Garnet.

"I can't tell you." Said Makarov, "But I can tell you one thing… not everyone on their planets are mages, ninjas and sea fearers."

Garnet wondered what he meant then she realized.

"Wait you don't mean…" said Garnet.

Makarov chuckled, "Don't tell them you learned it from me… but yes that's why they can't go back home…"

"No wonder why they won't tell." Said Garnet.

That was when the lights dimmed.

"What's going on?" asked Garnet.

"Oh I wonder if that's means Mira's going to give us a little show." Said Makarov.

The curtains opened up revealing Gajeel.

"Oh never mind it's just Gajeel." Said Makarov.

Of course as he sang, he was jeered and then the fight started.

Garnet watched at the brawl got under way.

"If you want to join go ahead." Said Makarov.

Garnet looked at him.

"I'm not the real Makarov so I don't care if the Guild Hall gets wrecked, it's a simulation anyway." Said Makarov.

Garnet nodded and joined the fighting.

(End of Flashback)

"I ended up talking to the projection of the Guild Master, I learned some stuff from him." Said Garnet.

"Which was…" said Pearl.

"I shouldn't say." Answered Garnet.

"Great." Said Amethyst.

"They'll tell when they tell us." Said Garnet, "However I understand their reason… which is all I will say."

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Well you do have one point." Said Pearl, "I don't think the Homeworld Gems would make up that Pirate Crew or the other things…"

The next day after break, Steven got everyone but Nami to meet on the beach.

"What did you want to talk about." Said Amethyst.

"Today's the day!" said Steven.

"And it would be…" said Pearl.

"The day that the Tangerine tree comes!" said Steven.

"Oh right… the whole tangerine tree thing." Said Amethyst.

"All right I need one of you three to distract Nami." Said Steven, "Dad's picking up the tree now."

"Why us?" asked Pearl.

"Because we might end up spilling the beans." Said Mirajane.

"You can draw straws." Said Steven.

"How about we flip a coin instead between me and Pearl." Said Amethyst, "Garnet might cheat."

Garnet adjusted her glasses.

"Fine." Sighed Pearl.

They flipped a coin, Amethyst called "Tails" and that's how it landed.

"Go distract Nami." Said Amethyst.

"Fine…" muttered Pearl.

She went into the beach house to find Nami on the tablet, Pearl noticed she watching something.

"Look Liz, I've decided I can trust you, so I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm not really an enteric agoraphobe I just tell people that so that they won't know I'm under house arrest for tax evasion… and arson." Said someone on the show she was watching.

"Are you watching 30 Rock?" asked Pearl.

Nami looked up and paused the episode she was watching.

"What how do you know?" asked Nami.

Pearl began to blush, "Well… don't tell anyone but I accidently watched an episode one day when I was alone and I got hooked."

Nami smirked.

"You empathize with Liz too?" asked Nami.

Pearl nodded, "The only sane woman in a hose full of crazy." Said Pearl.

"I know!" said Nami, "I got bored and watched it one day too… I'm only on season three…" said Nami.

"I can see that." Said Pearl.

Nami hoot play and the two watched as the character Gavin Volure got tackled by marshals.

"I miscounted the men Liz! I miscounted the men!" shouted the man.

"Don't tell Amethyst." Said Pearl.

"Don't plan to." Said Nami.

Outside, they were waiting for Greg. Soon enough he arrived with the tangerine tree tied to his van.

"Hey can I get a little help?" asked Greg.

Amethyst and Garnet went to untie it knowing that Steven wanted to introduce Mirajane and Hinata to his father.

"Dad this is Mirajane and Hinata." Said Steven.

"Nice meaty you." Said Greg nervously.

"It's nice to meet you…" said Hinata.

"It's good to finally meet you." Said Mirajane.

"Um… maybe it's a bad idea for them to take down the tree." Said Hinata.

Both of them were having a hard time untying it.

"I'll take over." Said Hinata.

They watched as Hinata summoned her kunai and used it to cut the ropes.

"So a tangerine tree?" asked Greg.

"Nami grew up on a tangerine orchid." Said Mirajane, "Since they're native to both planets we thought it would be a nice thing for to have."

"Oh I see…" said Greg.

Garnet managed to the tree down.

"We should get Nami out here." Said Steven.

Mirajane handed Steven the blindfold.

Back in the beach house.

"Should we watch the next episode?" Said Nami.

"Oh it's Reunion… I don't like that one that much…" said Pearl.

Steven ran in there.

"It's here!" said Steven as the two quickly got off the website.

"What's here?" asked Nami.

"A surprise for you." Said Steven with a smile.

Nami looked at Pearl.

"I was chosen to distract when it came." Said Pearl blushing, "But I really do like it."

"What are you talking about." Said Steven.

"Nothing." Said Nami and Pearl.

It wasn't that they didn't think Steven should know, it was a show that risqué.

Maybe when he was older.

"Put the blindfold on and I can show that surprise." Said Steven.

Nami put it on and Steven led Nami outside making sure she didn't trip over the stairs.

"You can take it off now." Said Mirajane.

Nami took out the blindfold and saw the tree.

"Is that a tangerine tree?" asked Nami.

"It is." Said Hinata.

Nami began to tear up.

"We know it's not Belle Mere's but we thought you would want anyways." Said Mirajane.

Nami began to cry and hug Hinata and Mirajane.

"Thank you so much!" she cried.

After she managed to calm.

"Wait where are they going to plant it?" asked Nami.

"We created a new room on the ship that's a garden." Said Hinata, "I actually bought some flowers for it."

"I can't believe you guys did this." said Nami.

"I wish I could help you plant it." Said Steven.

"Actually." Said Garnet, "We have decided to completely trust you."

"What?" asked Nami.

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"You had so many chances to take us out." Said Amethyst.

"Including yesterday." Said Garnet.

"Thank you so much." Said Mirajane.

"Does that mean I finally go to the Forest Fairy?" asked Steven.

"Yes." Said Garnet.

"Any time I want?" asked Steven.

"Although you're not allowed in the control room." Said Nami, "You know safety reasons."

Steven wads smiling big time.

"Garnet can you please…" said Nami.

Garnet nodded and lifted the tree up.

"I'll show you the way to the garden." Said Hinata.

Garnet, Steven, Nami and Hinata headed into the forest fairy.

Greg stood on the beach awkwardly.

"Is it true you're a musician?" asked Mirajane to him since she was the only one of the three.

"Yeah." Said Greg.

"Steven said you play the guitar…" said Mirajane, "Is it okay if I can play it?"

"You play?" asked Greg surprised.

Mirajane nodded.

"Oh sure." Said Greg.

He led her to his van and showed him his stuff.

Inside of the Forest Fairy, Hinata led the three to the new garden. There were various flowers all over the place and a hole it plants the tree.

"It took al to of programing but it simulates the sun." explained Hinata.

"You and Mira did a lot." Said Nami.

"We did." Said Hinata.

"Can I help now?" asked Steven who excited.

"Of course." Said Nami.

"Would you like a tour of the ship?" Hinata asked Garnet.

"Another time." Said Garnet.

"Okay." Said Hinata.

Both Hinata and Garnet left Steven and Nami to ant the tree.

Outside at Greg's van, Mirajane finished her song.

"That was amazing." Said Greg.

"Thanks." Said Mirajane, "But I haven't played in years so I was a little rusty."

"It's okay." Said Greg, "What I'm surprised is that guitars exist on your planet."

"It's strange." Said Mirajane, "Both mine and Nami's planet uses English for writing, All of the planets have similar plants and animals… and it's the same here."

"That's strange you think the Gems are behind it?" asked Greg.

"I doubt it, it's some other force in the universe that would be behind it." Said Mirajane.

Both of them were sitting in silence for a minute.

"I was expecting Ronaldo to suddenly pop up." Said Mirajane.

"I was too." Said Greg.

Inside the Forest Fairy, Nami and Steven managed to finish the planting.

"All right! We're done!" said Steven.

"We are." Said Nami wiping the sweat from her brow.

"So you grew up a tangerine farm?" asked Steven.

"Grove." Corrected Nami, "But yeah, my mother grew tangerines, growing up we didn't' have much money… but we managed…"

Nami started tearing up a little.

"Is something wrong?" asked Steven.

"Sorry…" said Nami.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Steven.

Nami nodded.

"I've told you how when I met Luffy I worked for a pirate named Arlong, right?" asked Nami.

Steven nodded.

"I was working for him because he took over my island." Said Nami, "He made a rule that all adults would pay 100 thousand berries and children 50 thousand or they would die."

"What happened?" asked Steven.

"She only had 100 thousand." Said Nami, "She used it for me and my sister she gave up her life for us. "

Steven nodded, in complete understanding.

"That's what a mother does." Said Steven.

"It's not just that." Said Nami, "I was adopted and so was my sister."

Steven's eyes widened.

"She loved us so much that she gave up her life so we would live." Said Nami.

"Wait if Arlong killed you mom." Said Steven.

"We had a deal, I work for him and in return if I could pay him a million berries he would free my home town." Said Nami, "Of course I met Luffy and later learned he had never indented to let me free the town…"

"What happened?" asked Steven.

"Luffy beat him." Said Nami with a big smile.

"I should have known." Said Steven.

"Nojiko… my sister gave me three trees to take with us once we left my home island." Said Nami, "I really hope the crew is taking care of them…"

"I'm sure they are!" said Steven, "They know how important they are to you, right?"

"Know Sanji he probably banned everyone but him and Robin from getting any wear near them." Laughed Nami.

Steven laughed.

"You want a tour?" asked Nami.

"Of course." Said Steven.

And so Nami could him on a tour of the Forest Fairy.

Back outside Mirajane was telling Greg about the Guild Hall.

"You really had them built a stage so you could sing?" asked Greg shocked.

"Everyone liked the idea." Said Mirajane, "The only complaint was from Natsu… and that complaint stemmed from the fact he hated the fact that everything was different."

"Were you the only who used it?" asked Greg.

"No we used it for events and sometimes Gajeel would sing." Said Mirajane, "He loved to sing too and he was a good song writer…"

Mirajane didn't have the heart to tell him that Gajeel was a terrible singer and guitar player.

"Are you hiding something?" asked Greg.

"No… not at all." Said Mirajane.

Meanwhile in the Forest Fairy, name was showing off her room first. It was painted a light orange and on the walls were various maps and her crew's wanted posters that was when he noticed that Nami's was there too.

"So this is what you looked like as a human." Said Steven that was when he saw something on Nami's shoulder, "You have a tattoo."

"Not anymore." Said Nami.

Steven looked at where the tattoo was supposed opt be, that was where her gem was.

"Oh right." Said Steven.

That was when he noticed the bed.

"You have a bed?" asked Steven.

Nami nodded, "Early on during our travels we needed up at one of the Gem Colonies… it was different than most as the ones that lived there liked the whole human culture thing without actually being human, they had beds and also that's where we got the paint to paint the ship… We managed to get jobs to pay for everything, it took a couple months but the ones chasing us eventually found us."

"I see." Said Steven.

The next room was Mirajane's room, it was a painted white and Steven noticed picture that Ronaldo made for her, along with some cut outs from old Sorcerer's Weekly.

"Those were form issues that for some reason they had more than one of…" said Nami.

"Why?" asked Steven.

"I don't know." Answered Nami.

Among the pictures that were cut out were one of a large group pictures and another what looked to be when Mirajane was a young teenager with other kids and teenagers. He quickly noticed that one of they were Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna and Elfman (Elfman was the hardest to recognize as he looked different as a kid), there was also a girl with brown hair.

"I was wondering who's the girl with brown hair?" asked Steven.

"Oh that's Cana." Said Nami.

"Oh yeah, the one who drinks whole barrels." said Steven.

"Yeah." Said Nami.

"What does she drink again?" asked Steven.

"I'll tell you another time." said Nami.

And the next room was Hinata's room, the walls were painted a light shade of lavender, there were the Chunin Exams programs, as well as some pressed flowers.

He also notices some books with strange writing on them.

"I didn't' know she had books from her home planet." Said Steven.

"Yeah, I don't know why the Gems had them… they weren't like the other things they had…" said Nami, "There were also a couple movies, we haven't watched them since we don't have a way to watch the… "

"Do you think that she'll translate them?" asked Steven.

"You should ask." Said Nami, "I'm sure she'll translate one of them." Said Nami.

Two of the books were rather infamous on Hinata's planet, but from what she heard there was one called "Legend of the Gutsy Ninja" that was good and wouldn't mind Hinata translating.

"Is there any other room you want to show?" asked Steven.

"Well other than the control room and the garden, we don't have any thing to really show you." Said Nami.

"Oh…" said Steven.

"But I'm sure we can figure out what to turn those rooms into one day." Said Nami.

They went outside the ship to find Mirajane and Greg still talking.

"But wouldn't driving your van into someone's heart kill them?" asked Mirajane.

"Uh… well… it's a…" said Greg.

Mirajane started laughing.

"I'm kidding." Said Mirajane.

"Oh right." Laughed Greg.

Mirajane noticed Nami and Steven.

"Oh did you have fun?" asked Mirajane.

"Yeah, you need more rooms." Said Steven.

"We'll probably add a kitchen in the future." Said Mirajane.

"Oh you two are getting along!" said Steven noticing Mirajane holding a guitar.

"You didn't tell me she played the guitar." Said Greg.

"I didn't tell him." Said Mirajane blushing a little.

"You play?" asked Steven.

"I do." Said Mirajane.

She once again played again, it was a rather soft and quiet song and when she was done Steven applauded.

"That was amazing Mira!" said Steven, "Why didn't you play when we went into mom's room?"

"Gajeel beat me to it." Said Mirajane, "And then the brawl happened."

"Oh right…" said Steven.

"Well I should go." Said Greg.

"IT was fun jamming with you." said Mirajane.

"We should do it again." Said Greg.

"We should." Said Mirajane.

The two shook hands and with that a friendship was formed between the two.

Soon Greg left.

"So what do we do now?" asked Steven.

"Hey!" yelled Amethyst, "Look at what I found in my room! I totally forgot I had them!"

She was holding a huge stack of fireworks.

"Whoa! Fire works!" said Steven.

"Are you sure they're work, they've probably been in your room for years." Said Nami.

"Hey how do you even know about that" asked Amethyst.

"Steven told me about the thing about the Fish Taco." Said Nami.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"We should set them off tonight, to celebrate the Crystal Gems finally trusting us." Said Mirajane.

"All right." Cheered Steven.

That night, they were trying to light up one of them.

"Are you sure this will work, they're old." Said Hinata.

"That's what I was saying." Said Nami.

That was when one of the started sparking and flew into the sky.

"I told you they work!" yelled Amethyst.

They all watched the import fireworks show. All of them enjoyed it. Now that they trust each other, things would go much smoother.

If only…

Later that night three of them slept in the Forest Fairy.

That was when the alarms started blaring. Nami was the first one to get up and ran to the control room.

"What's going on?" asked Mirajane.

"There's something in the water." Said Nami.

"A Gem Monster?" asked Hinata.

"No something more powerful." Said Nami.

Inside the Gem Temple, Garnet got the vision of something rising out of the water.

"No…" muttered Garnet.

Outside the water was suddenly churning a lot. Inside the beach house, Lion woke up.

He began to paw at Steven.

"No… no that doesn't go on pizza!" mumbled Steven.

Lion decided to jump on Steven forcing his face into his mane. This woke up Steven.

"Lion!" yelled Steven, "Why did you do that?"

That was when noticed the ocean churning.

"What's going on?" asked Steven.

He ran outside as the three Conversion Gems did.

"Do you know what's going on? "asked Steven.

WE don't know." Said Nami.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata.

Hinata began to shake.

"What is it?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't' know… it's not a gem monster… but it has two gems." Said Hinata.

"Steven! Get out of here!" yelled Garnet as she and the rest of the Crystal Gems.

"What?" asked Steven.

The water then exploded, out of the water climbed out what appeared to be a mutated gem, she had a four eyes, a green gem for a nose, instead of legs she had four arms.

"Oh no…" said Pearl.

The Gem began to laugh.

"Lapis!" said Steven.

"Sorry Rose, but the brat can't talk any more." Said the gem, "I'm fully in control!"

"Jasper." Muttered Garnet.

Indeed, the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper had emerged from the ocean ready to fight.

Next Time: They must fight a horribly strong fusion! Will the Conversion Gems perform their first fusion... will Mirajane finally show off her true power? Find out next time!


	9. Demons and Fusion

Chapter 9: Demons and Fusion

They all stared at the very evil looking fusion. She was known as Malachite, but none of them knew that.

"So you have gotten three more to join you on this planet…" said Malachite, "Wait… I know you three you're those humans that Maxixe turned into Gems."

The three conversion gems stood in silence.

"That's right, two of you were able to fight off all of the guards stationed at that base… the Demon and Living Gem stabilizer is what they called you." Said Malachite, "I guess the third one is a weakling."

Nami began to shake.

Hinata grabbed her hand to steady her.

"This isn't like last time." Said Pearl.

"Yeah, we're no longer exhausted." Said Amethyst.

"Though I think it's a better idea if you two fuse." Said Garnet.

"You two are so different I doubt you even." Mocked Malachite.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!" yelled Amethyst.

"That's not going to get us to fuse…" muttered Pearl.

"Have you ever fused?" asked Garnet.

"No, we haven't gotten the chance…" said Hinata.

"The key is dancing though, right?" asked Nami.

"That's right you need to be in perfect sync to be able to accomplish it." Said Garnet.

As Hinata was still her calming down.

"I guess we should try." Said Nami.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

The two began to hold hands while perform a rather short dance with Nami taking the lead.

There was a bright flash where the two were standing was now a very tall woman with pale orange skin, long orange hair, four arms, she wore a sleeves orange hoody and dark orange Capri pants. Around her neck was the leaf headband and on the hoody was the Straw Hats emblem. On her shoulder was an orange sunstone on of her shoulder as on her one of her left hands.

"Byakugan." Said the fusion.

She the eyes capacitated she wobbled a bit.

"Sorry…" she said, "I know… I need to get used to it."

"They got ion their first try." Said Pearl with her eye twitching.

"We have been living alone together for a good chunk of three years." Said Mirajane, "Plus all three of us get along better than you guys."

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Amethyst.

"You two need to get your act together." Said Garnet.

"we know…" sighed Pearl.

" have a plan." Said the fusion between Nami and Hinata.

"What is it Hinami?" asked Garnet.

"Hinami?" asked the fusion.

"It's a combination of Hina and Nami…" said Mirajane figure it out.

"When you fusion with Hinata it's going to be hard to come up with a name." said Garnet.

"Hey…" said Amethyst.

"What?" asked Garnet.

"Why hasn't' she attack yet?" asked Amethyst.

They looked to see that Malachite seemed to be frozen, almost struggling to move.

"The other Gem is stopping her." said Hinami, I don't know how long it will take."

"So we have to work fast before she's able to move again." Said Garnet.

"You have to save her!" said Steven.

"Save who?" asked Mirajane.

"Lapis! She's the one holding Jasper back!" said Steven.

"Steven…" said Pearl.

"Come on! Remember she fused with Jasper to save us!" said Steven.

"I have a plan." Said Hinami.

She whispered the plan to both Garnet and Mirajane.

"You think you can do it." Said Garnet.

"I'm sure of it." Said Hinami.

That was when Malachite managed to regain control of her body. A large wave of water rose out.

"I thought I was done with the brat. I'll finish you off." Muttered Malachite, "Then deal with her.

Garnet looked at Mirajane.

"Are you sure…" said Garnet, she didn't know Mirajane for long, but figured she might need help.

"I've been holding back remember." Said Mirajane, "It's why Nami and Hinata were the ones who fusioned…"

That was when she was engulfed in a yellow light, a strange black circle appeared above her, then the yellow light turned black.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Steven.

"She's fine." Said Hinami.

The light soon died down, Mirajane look compete different. Her normally sweet face was now cruel looking, on her hands were transformed into claws that very much looked like her weapon, her ears were much larger and pointed, her hair was standing up as well as her forehead tail being much longer. Not only that but she had a tail. She also a purple outfit resembling a one piece that partially exposed her cleavage and she when had matching thigh high boots.

"Don't worry…" said Mirajane who's voice was much deeper, "I have complete control over this."

"Oh wow." Said Steven.

"Steven, I know you want to help but make sure you're far away enough you won't get hurt." Said Garnet summoning much larger gauntlets.

"We'll make sure he's all right." Said Pearl.

"Are you going opt turn into Opal? "asked Steven.

"Probably." Said Amethyst.

"All right then!" said Mirajane.

She launched herself at Malachite however Malachite used the water to pull her out opt sea.

"Look like the demon was nothing!" said Malachite with a malicious laugh.

However a while pool appeared in the water and suddenly a good chunk of the water was sent flying at Malachite.

Malachite quickly recovered and grabbed at the site of Mirajane who now that large bat like wings.

"Why doesn't she used it all the time?" asked Amethyst.

"It drains her magic." Said Steven.

"Amethyst." Said Pearl.

Amethyst knew what it meant.

Back with the fight, Garnet ran over to Malachite and slammed into her, she jumped away to let Hinami.

That was when Hinami took a piece of her staff and began to spin it producing yellow bubbles.

"Bubbles seriously?" asked Malachite.

Malachite let the bubbles hit her, that was when she got a very powerful shock.

As Malachite recovered she was suddenly hit by an arrow made of energy.

She noticed that Opal had formed during the fight (with Steven starry eye now that he finally saw the dance).

Another fusion?" asked Malachite.

She raised her arm, however she found herself frozen once again.

Garnet took this chance to punch her in the face sending her reeling.

Once Garnet was out of the way Mirajane created a sphere out of darkness then sent out a beam.

Malachite managed to start moving again, but was once again as shot by Opal.

"I guess I have no choice." muttered Malachite.

That was when summoned her crash helmet.

"That's not going to work on me." Said Mirajane.

"Oh really demon?" asked Malachite.

Mirajane raised her hand that was when many arms made of Darkness shot out, they began to claw at Malachite, one of them grabbing the crash helmet and tossing it away.

"What are you!" yelled Malachite in shock.

"I'm a mage." Said Mirajane, "I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail!"

Malachite laughed, "I heard that you can't go back your home…" said Malachite, "What did Maxixe say she as going to do if any of you went back to your native planets, again?"

That was when suddenly Mirajane suddenly appeared in front of her.

She placed her hands on Malachite suddenly electrocuting her.

She flew back a bit.

"Are you all right?" asked Garnet.

"I'm fine…" said Mirajane a tears fell from her face.

"Don't let get to you…" said Garnet.

Mirajane blinked then realized something. "You talked to Makarov, didn't you?"

Garnet nodded.

Mirajane sighed.

"I guess technically I told you…" said Mirajane wiping away the tears.

Steven was watching the fight when he noticed something.

"IS something wrong?" asked Opal.

Then Opal noticed it too.

"I'm sure it's part of her plan." Said Opal.

As Malachite recovered, she gritted her teeth.

"I have to figure out a way to beat them." Said Malachite who then muttered.

When knew not the bring Maxixe again… but that was when she realized something was missing.

Malachite began to look at them. "We have Rose, the shameless display, the fusion between the runt and the defect, the demon…" she thought.

Both sets of eyes winded.

"Where's the fusion between the useless one and living gem destabilizer?" asked Malachite.

That was when Malachite felt a sharp pain her back, and suddenly she was defused.

She split back into Lapis Lazuli who was barely conchoids and Jasper who was on the ground but barely able to move.

"How…" said Jasper, "And where are you?"

That was when the air rippled and Hinami suddenly appeared.

"You were so focused on everyone else you compete forgot me. Sure I turned invisible while you didn't notice, but I would have thought you realized I was missing…" Said Hinami, "In other words… you miscounted the men."

Opal tried her best to stifle a giggle.

Steven ran towards Lapis.

"Lapis are you okay?" asked Steven.

She was still unconscious.

"Give up Jasper." Said Garnet, "You lost today."

Japer glared at all of them, she was outnumbered and out gunned.

Unless a miracle happened it was very unlikely she was going to get away.

"What's that thing!" said Hinami.

"What thing?" asked Opal.

That was when they noticed the Robonoids.

"Peridot's here too!" said Garnet.

That was when the Robonoids suddenly released a cloud of smoke that covered the whole beach.

Steven didn't know what was going on so he covered himself and Lapis in the bubble.

In less a minute later it suddenly started raining, which cleared away the smoke. However when it was clear Japer was gone.

Hinami scowled.

"She's gone." Said Hinami, "This is bad."

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Steven getting.

"That smoke blocked the Byakugan…" muttered Hinami, "Whoever created those things must have Maxixe's data!"

Mirajane sighed as she turned back to normal.

"Who's Maxixe?" asked Steven.

"We should get her inside." Said Mirajane.

Both Hinami and Opal defused.

"You're dodging the question." said Amethyst.

"No… we're not." said Mirajane, "Since you trust us now I think it's time we tell you about how we turned into Gems the first place…"

Elsewhere near Beach City a Plug Robonoid landed.

"Seriously?" muttered Jasper.

"You should be happy I was able to rescue you at all." Said Peridot, "Thanks to Maxixe's data I was able to cloud White Moonstone's eyes."

Peridot began to message a headache.

"What's you're problem." Muttered Jasper.

"I already managed to send a report to Homeworld… unfortunately Maxixe got word about this so their sending in her and her team so she can recapture the three."

"What you don't get along with her?" asked Jasper.

"No… I admire her, it's one of her underlings I despise." Said Peridot.

"Seriously?" asked Jasper.

"It doesn't mater right now we need to find a place to meet them far away from them." Said Peridot.

Jasper wanted to argue but found that she couldn't.

Peridot was surprised.

"The Demon and Living Gem Detailer earned their reputations." Muttered Jasper.

Peridot raised an eyebrow.

" I think you were fused for too long." Said Peridot.

"I could move right now you would pay foe that." Muttered Jasper.

While the fight was over, the war that just begun, and for now none of the Crystal or Conversion Gems knew but the worst had yet to come…

Next Time: The Conversion Gems tell the story of how they were kidnapped, turned into Gems and broke out of their confinement. Also why can't they go home Also what's going to happen to Lapis? Find out next time!


	10. How it All Began

A/N: My mom's doing a lot better, in fact she's back home. However somehting else happened... I finally donaled Pokemon Rubmle World... so yeah... that's proablly going to take a lot of time... it will still be while until I'm at a 100 percent when it come to updating... anyways enjoy!

Chapter 10: How it All Began

Lapis Lazuli shivered. For a while now she had fused with Jasper in order to protect Steven. She had thought she could protect Steven after what happened. After all the Crystal Gems were exhausted and injured and after spending all that time trapped in the mirror she was sure she had a stronger will than Jasper.

She thought wrong, Jasper managed to slowly but surely assert control. While she was able to stall her at times it wasn't enough.

But neither were expecting those three to be there. She was woos happy that the Crystal Gems had help.

That wash wen she opened her eyes, she realized she was on Steven's bed.

"Lapis!" said Steven who was sitting by her.

"Steven…" said Lapis weakly, she was fused too long with Jasper, she could barley move.

"Are you okay?" asked Mirajane approaching.

Lapis stared at the white gem in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Steven.

"You're so different…" said Lapis Lazuli.

"Sorry for hurting you." Said Mirajane, "Steven mentioned you were friends."

"It's fine." Said Lapis Lazuli.

"Since she's awake, it's time to tell you." Said Mirajane.

"Right." Said Steven, "Will you be fine."

"We're just going downstairs." Said Mirajane.

"Oh right." Said Steven.

The two of them went downstairs where they were waiting.

"It happened about three years ago." Said Hinata.

"You know I've been wondering about that." Said Amethyst, "How can you even keep that in check."

"Computer clock." Said Nami.

"Oh right." Said Amethyst.

"Anyways…" said Hinata.

(Flashback)

Hinata's home planet…

Hinata was doing some training alone. She took a breath and looked up the sky.

"Any day now…" she thought to herself.

There was word that any day now Naruto would be returning from his training trip.

She took a breath, while today was her day off she knew she was going to go on a mission the next day.

That was when she heard some but before she could activate her Byakugan all she knew was blackness.

Mirajane's home planet…

Mirajane was running errands for the Guild Hall, usually she didn't but it was "Solo Season". AKA the time right before the S Class Trials. With the younger set (for the most part) doing solo jobs while the older set just rested and relaxed it was a good idea besides it was probably a good idea to leave Ki nana (a knew waitress with a tragic backstory) take over for a short time so she could learn the ropes.

Plus she knew Lisanna was taking it easy, so once she go back she could spend together.

That was when she sensed someone nearby.

"Who's there!" said Mirajane.

That was when all she knew was blackness.

Nami's home planet.

Nami couldn't stop crying… though considering her situation.

She was flying through the air.

Thanks to Bartholomew Kuma the Straw Hats were scattered, she knew everyone else was in the same situation flying to who knows where.

She opened her eyes and saw the air above her shimmer. Suddenly it was shape and resembled a foot.

"What…" said Nami.

That was when she suddenly found herself teleported and she was in a strange location.

"I thought you were going to get Nico Robin." Said a voice.

"I could not, if we had arrived sooner I would have been able to retrieve but with that pirate crew scattered like this we will have settle on out backup choice." Said a different voice.

"What?" asked Nami.

That was when she got a jolt and she black out.

That was when Nami came to.

"Where am." She said.

She noticed she was suddenly by plants life. She could also barely move however she moved some of the plants to see a window.

That was when she noticed in front of the window a women with her grey hair in a tight bun. On her forehead was a strange hexagonal shape ,she wore a grey dressed that sort of rambled something like a space suit.

"Oh you are awake." Said the woman, "That is a shame…"

At the same time, Mirajane came to and she was in a similar location at Nami, surrounded by plants.

She moved over to the window and saw a woman with red hair and dark skin, she wore baggy red pants and a brown tank top, on the space between her neck and chest was a red stone that was speckled and egg shaped.

"Oh man… you're awake." Said the woman, "Seriously… bad timing…"

Mirajane didn't know what was going on so she tried to do use Satan Soul, but suddenly she was electrocuted.

"What happened?" asked Mirajane.

"Sorry but if you tray to use any magic what so ever you get a shock, we can't have you escaping." Said the woman.

At the same time, Hinata woke up.

She got to the window as well and found a woman with light green skin, with green pigtails, she wore a short green tank top and a pair of green short shorts and on her stomached was a strange green pyramid.

"Oh man! You're awake! This is really, really bad!" said the woman.

Hinata wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh too bad, you're all awake…" said a voice.

Outsider of three chambers it was a single room.

In walked a woman with dark blue skin, wearing a skintight blue dress and her blue hair into a ponytail. On her left forearm, what a dark blue gem pentagon shaped gem.

"Sorry Maxixe." Said the green woman, "They woke up."

"It's all right…" said the blue woman named Maxixe, "I was hoping to spare them pain when they were converted, but it don't look like that will be."

"Get us out of here!" yelled Nami.

"Once you become our sisters you will" said Maxixe.

That was all three of them started to feel eminence pain as above the chambers strange liquid was pumped into it.

"It should be completed in five hours." Said the white woman.

"Good…" said Maxixe with a smirk, "Soon those planets will belong to the Gems."

Five hours later.

"Everything is complete." Said the white woman.

"Good open up the chambers." Said Maxixe.

The three chambers were opened, dust fell out of them revealing solid rock. Soon enough the rocks opened up and out of holes all three of them fell out.

Of three them were freaking out.

Nami looked at her skin, which was orange, and she noticed her tattoo was replaced by gem.

Mirajane was looking at her body as well .

Hinata stared at her hand, even though her body felt different she knew she could still use Chakra.

"Byakugan." she said wanting to see what she did.

She began to scream in shock.

Her body… she wasn't sure what it was… but it wasn't a real body that was for sure.

She deactivated the Byakugan and began to shake.

"What did you do to us?" asked Hinata.

"Sorry I could introduce myself sooner but my name is Maxixe." Said Maxixe, "This is my team, Danburite."

The white one nodded.

"Eudialyte." Said Maxixe.

The red one gave a small wave.

"And finally Amazonite." Said Maxixe.

"Oh you must have so many questions right now! But I'm so glad you can use the Byakugan! I mean that's like super important!" said the green one very quickly.

"She's new at this." Said Maxixe.

"That didn't answer her question!" said Mirajane managed to stand up, "What did you do to us."

"You three are the first subjects in Project Conversion." Said Maxixe.

"Project Conversion?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes that's right… thanks to it, Mirajane Strauss, Hinata Hyuga and Nami are all dead." Said Maxixe, "The dust that surrounds you what remains of your former selves."

"What?" asked Nami.

She found the clothes she was wearing earlier in the dust although it was brittle.

"Although that's not entirely true the dust also contains the plants the were in the chambers with you." Said Amazonite.

"You are now Milky Quartz, White Moonstone and Citrine." Said Maxixe, "And you are going to help us build Kindergartens on your home planets."

"What?" asked Nami.

"That is." Said Danburite, "While we can create more gems in chambers like this it take an enormous amount of life force…"

"Thousand of years ago we figure out that using this method we could turn humans and other sentient animals into Gems." Said Eudialyte.

"Come on join us sisters! The kindergarteners need to built! And your planets are perfect, you just have to help us weed out the riffraff." Maxixe

"What?" asked Nami.

"The three of you were chosen for your abilities of course had limits, they had to be female and in order to work at it's maximum, the subject must be between 15 and 30." Explained Maxixe.

"That only left so many candidates… but there were still quite a few." Said Eudialyte.

"White Moonstone, thanks to the Byakugan's capabilities you were chosen as your planets representative." explained Maxixe, "Out of all the Kekkai Genkai it's the best one we can get for this plan."

"I mean being able to see though walls and see really far away it was perfect!" said Amazonite.

"Milky Quartz, after deicing Fairy Tail should be the one, we were boringly going to choose Erza Scarlet, but then something wonderful happened. Freed tried to kill your former brother, you reawakened your Satan Soul and can call it upon on will. The Satan Soul is much more suitable to our goals than Reequip." Said Maxixe.

"And I think you might get a magic boost since your former sister "came back from the dead."" Said Eudialyte.

"And Citrine.…" said Maxixe, "Sorry to say but you were our secondary choice… we originally wanted your crewmate Nico Robin but thanks to you getting scattered we couldn't find her so we went with you instead, even though you don't have Devil Fruit powers you still lived thorough the buster call and that's the most important thing for us right now."

"I wish I made it sooner, you can still lead us against any and all Buster Calls…" said Danburite.

"The humans." Said Maxixe, "These planets have been labeled too dangerous to proceed at normal."

"So help us take out any ninjas, mages or any one from Citrine's planet that will try to stop us." Said Eudialyte.

"You think I'm just going to help you?" asked Mirajane.

"What?" asked Maxixe.

"You're trying to hurt the people I love!" said Mirajane.

"Why are you even fighting us?" asked Maxixe, "I mean we made you more, you're no longer filthy humans… you can live for millennia now… and you can…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Nami standing up, "Just because my crew is enemies with the World Government dome's mean I'll help you."

"Reverse this now!" said Mirajane.

"Did you not understand your bodies were destroyed." sad Maxixe, "All of your memories and abilities were transferred to your gems… there's no going back!"

Mirajane gritted her teeth.

She was about to use Satan Soul.

"Danburite." Said Maxixe.

Danburite nodded, she projected a screen, she then pushed a button on the screen.

All three of them got a strange ethical charge that knocked them out.

"It looks like our new knock out weapon has been perfected so that's something to be proud of." Said Maxixe.

The three were placed into holding cells. Mirajane was the first to wake up. She noticed the strange energy hold her back that would hurt if she touched it. She tested by transforming into human self.

"So I use magic in here." Said Mirajane breathing a sigh of relief.

She began to knock on the wall.

"If only I knew what's on the other side." Said Mirajane.

When she was knocking on the wall Hinata had woken up.

"You want to see what's the others side?" asked Hinata.

"What?" asked Mirajane, "Wait didn't they say you can see through walls?"

"I can…" said Hinata, "You think you get us our of here?"

"Don't worry, I can." Said Mirajane.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata.

She looked t the other side of the wall.

"There's a hallway." said Hinata.

"All right!" said Mirajane.

"But she hasn't woken up yet." Said Hinata.

"Oh… okay…" said Mirajane.

"Wait… I'm up." Said Nami.

"Both of you need to duck." Said Mirajane.

Hinata and Nami both did in their respective cells.

That was when both of them felt an amazing power surging, following by a balk explosion.

"It's all clear." Said a voice that was very deep.

They got up to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul form.

"Don't worry." Said Mirajane with a smile, "I have compete control…"

Both Nami and Hinata nodded, right when the sirens started going on off.

"Looks like we have to run!" said Mirajane.

The three of them started running.

"Hinata…" said Mirajane.

"Yeah." Said Hinata.

"Nami…" said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Good we now know who is who." Said Mirajane.

"So you're Mirajane." Said Hinata.

Mirajane nodded.

"I don't think now's the best time to get to know each other." Said Nami.

That was when they were surrounded by an army of Gems.

"Looks like we have to fight our way our." Said Mirajane, "Can you do that?"

Hinata nodded and got into her stance.

"I don't know…" said Nami, "I use a weapon and I don't' have it on me."

"When you get the chance run." Said Mirajane.

"Fine…" sighed Nami.

"Hinata are you ready?" asked Mirajane.

Hinata nodded.

Nami tried to stay our of the way as Mirajane and Hinata ran to fight them.

Mirajane had it easy, using her Darkness Magic was something most of the Gems couldn't fight against.

Meanwhile Hinata was having a hard time fight them because they didn't' have Chakra network. However as she was, she realized something.

"I wonder if I hit that area." Said Hinata.

She slammed her palm against a Gem's hand where her gem was. That was when suddenly she retreated into her gem.

Hinata counted now aiming for the gems. The ones she were fighting were now getting worried.

"She's some kind of living Gem Destabilizer!" yelled one of the gems.

Nami noticed that the group Hinata was fighting was thinning out so she used this chance to run away.

"Thanks Hinata!" said Nami.

"Wait…" said Hinata.

However she was gone before.

"More are coming." Said Hinata.

"The Living Gem Destabilizer is distracted!" yelled a voice.

Meanwhile with Nami she continued to run soon enough she as being chased.

That was when a second group show up and blocked her path.

Nami froze.

"Oh no… I should have stayed with the others. "thought Nami, "If only I had the Clima-tact…"

That was when her Gem glowed and the pieces of her staff appeared.

"No way…" thought Nami.

"Oh just because you summoned your weapon doesn't mean you could beat us!" said one of the gems.

Nami sighed, realizing it wasn't the perfect Clima-tact.

}"Wait… this was created from me… maybe…"

She decided to do a test run, one of the poles had an electric ball on it, then began to spin it around.

She launched it at the group in front of her.

"Swing Arm!" she called out.

It hit one of them.

"So you have some moves! That won't stop all of us!" yelled one of the Gems.

"That was just a test." Said Nami.

Nami took a breath, "I don't know how much moisture there is, but it better work…"

She began to spin the poles creating the blue and red bubbles.

"What the heck are you doing!" yelled one of the gems.

However they didn't' notice the cloud forming.

She sent up Electric Ball, the large lighting storm took out many of the gems. She ran away once again as fast as she could. That was when she found a door and she hid in it.

The room she was in was an office or storage room of some kind. She saw a pile of wanted posters.

She looked through them.

"must be how they studied us." Said Nami.

She noticed a large piles of magazines.

She picked one up.

"Sorcerer's Weekly?" axed Nami confused.

She began to look through it she stopped when she got to the centerfold. It was of Mirajane.

"Wait… she's a swim suit model…" said Nami, her eyes twitched.

She looked through the other magazines, she even found Mirajane with a large group of people on the cover. Turns out there were short interviews with everyone on the cover.

Then she noticed the programs the Chunin exam, while she couldn't read it she recognized Hinata (even if her hair was darker as a human).

She looked around a bit more and saw a few magical items, books and other strange things including some gold coins.

"They stuff from out planets." Said Nami.

Among the things that were there was appeared to a big cloth, it was pretty but Nami realized what she could use it for. Who used it as something to carry all this stuff.

"Hopefully this will hold." Said Nami.

That was when she heard banging on the door. She readied her new clima-tact. She then opened the new door read to attack.

Thankfully it was Hinata and Mirajane.

"Sorry…" sad Nami.

"It's all right." sad Hinata.

They all left the room with Nami carrying make shift bag of everything she stole.

"What do you have?" asked Mirajane.

"Just some stuff I found." said Nami then she glared at her.

"What?" asked Mirajane.

"I'm not jealous at all." Said Nami.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Mirajane.

They got to a room that had many strange contrast that resembled different body parts.

"What is this place?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't know." said Nami.

Hinata looked at them.

"I think they're ships." Said Hinata.

"Let's break in." said Nami.

"All right!" said Mirajane.

They defeated any and all guards to a ship shaped like a hand. They ran inside looking for any sort of helm. That was when they saw the control room.

"I think this might be their version of the helm." said Nami.

She took the seat.

"I'm a navigator so I'll handle this." Said Nami.

She place her hand in the control panel. Suddenly her eye became blurry and she entered a trance. Soon the ship started moving, busted out of the dock and sped off into space as fast as possible.

Once it was all done with Nami removed her hands.

"Oh okay?" asked Mirajane.

"Yeah, I'm fine… what a rush though." Said Nami, "I found out all sorts of information including the location of all of our planets… it will take a while, but I get to Hinata's first then yours Mirajane…"

"Thank you so much." Said Hinata.

Mirajane turned back to her… well humanism form and breathed a sigh of relief.

However their relief was short lived when Maxixe appeared on screen.

"Come back now!" yelled Maxixe, "Do you know how much I had to work on this! Project Conversion needs to be a success!"

"We don't care!" said Hinata.

"You tore us away from our homes! And we're going back!" said Nami.

Maxixe scrolled then started to laugh.

"Oh well… I can't have you going back to your home planet." Said Maxixe, "If I don't get a chance to reclaim you then there's a chance that they will start a wars on your planets."

"What?" asked Mirajane.

That was when three images appeared, one was the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one was Magnolia and the third was Cocoyashi Village, Nami's hometown.

"Mages, ninjas and pirates might be able to fend us off… but what about the civilians…" said Maxixe.

"What are you saying." Said Hinata.

"We will kill every single civilian in Magnolia, Leaf and all of Citrine's home island…" said Maxixe.

The three of them froze.

"We just need a good chunk of the planet alive… who cares about one city or in one case one island." Said Maxixe, "And if I get the okay I will find you… we have to just work out some of the kinks…"

With that Maxixe's message ended.

The three of them were sitting in silence as tears streamed down their face.

"I can't go back." Said Nami breaking the silence, "I worked to hard to save my hometown… I'm not going to let them die…"

Both Mirajane and Hinata were both quiet… neither one making their decision yet.

(End of Flashback)

The gems were shocked by this revelation… well Pearl, Amethyst and Steven, Garnet already knew.

"Myself and Hinata realized we couldn't let so many people die." Said Mirajane, "We decided to not to step foot on our planet until we knew it was safe."

"What did you did for three years?" asked Steven.

"We stayed a few steps ahead of Maxixe, she sent the message that she was going to reclaim us." Said Nami, "I learned a few things being the navigator to a notorious pirate so it helped. The only time when we left the Frost Fairy was when we stayed at Faunada for a few months."

"Faunada?" asked Steven realign it was that planet that Nami once mentioned.

"It's a Gem Controlled planet that's much more peaceful than most planets." Said Pearl.

"It's basically where the Gem Hippies live." Said Garnet.

"We only stayed there for a few months so that we can get things for the ship." Said Mirajane.

"Until we got here we haven't left the Frost Fairy since then." Said Nami.

"I really hope Maxixe doesn't get word we're here." Said Mirajane.

"If she does please help us fight." Said Hinata.

"Maybe we can get her to stop the threat." Said Steven, "That way you can go back home."

"Steven." Said Mirajane who began to ruffle his hair.

"Let's hope so." Said Nami.

Lapis had heard this of course and was staring at the celling contemplating their story.

"Also we need to talk about Lapis." Said Pearl.

"She need a place to stay, she can't go home remember." Said Steven.

"Yeah… but…" said Amethyst.

"She did lead Jasper and Peridot here." Said Pearl, "And drained the ocean."

"She drained the ocean?" asked Nami surprised.

"Long story." Said Steven.

"Since you're probably uncomfortable housing her she can live on the Forest Fairy." Said Mirajane.

Nami and Hinata both nodded in agreement.

"What? Seriously?" asked Pearl, "Didn't you hear what she said, she drained the ocean, that would have desorbed all life on earth!"

"We know." Said Nami.

The Crystal Gems were shocked, it was Amethyst who voiced her thoughts.

"Do you have any idea what's it's like to trust someone who tried to destroy your home." Said Amethyst.

There was an awkward silence.

"Hinata you should go first." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah, since they didn't join the Leaf." Said Nami.

"Okay…" said Hinata, "A few years my village was invaded by two enemy villages, the Village Hidden in the Sand and the Village Hidden in the Sound. Both of them desorbed a lot of the village. Three of them were the children if the Kazekage had a plan to destroy a much of it."

They all looked at Hinata.

"Something happen between them during the fight and after the invasion the Village Hidden in the Sand became close allies. They've helped out in our missions and we helped in theirs. In fact, three are very close to the Leaf Village." Said Hinata.

It was now Nami's turn.

"I never told you how Robin and Franky joined the crew." Said Nami, "You see we became enemas of a group called Baroque Works. Their goal was to take over the Kingdom of Alabasta…"

"Why would you care about a Kingdom?" asked Amethyst.

"We were asked the escort the Princess back home… long story." Said Nami, "Anyways they started a revolution, they caused so much destruction and misery. We managed to defeat them…"

"Robin or Franky was a member." Said Pearl, "Right?"

"Just Robin… and she wasn't just a member." Said Nami, "She was the second in command."

"What happened?" asked Steven.

"From what I heard, she tried to backstab her boss. He tired to kill her back Luffy saved her life. Because of that she joined." Said Nami.

"What about Franky?" asked Garnet who was interested in this.

"Well Franky was a leader of a gang." Said Nami, "we had recently came into some money, and his henchmen stole much of it, in the processes they beat up Usopp… Usopp tried to get back the money… but he was injured even worse. Because of that we became enemies of Franky."

"How did he join then?" asked Amethyst.

"Long story…" said Nami, "Let's just say he got into trouble with the law at the same time we did…"

It was now Mirajane's turn.

"We got into a war with the another guild called Phantom Lord, a member desorbed the guild hall and injured Team Shadow Gear. It was horrible and worst part it turned out to be a ploy, their true goal was kidnap Lucy. They did, but Natsu found out about and recued her." Said Mirajane, "After everything was done with Phantom Lord was disbanded and two of its member joined Fairy Tail."

"Jading from this order it's worse than Robin and Franky." Sighed Pearl.

"That's right." Laughed Mirajane then becoming serious, "Juvia was one of the two that kidnapped Lucy. And Gajeel… he was the one who disturbed the guild and injured Team Shadow Gear."

"What seriously!" yelled Amethyst.

"It's true." Said Mirajane, "Levy forgave him, in fact those two do seem to be attracted to each other… also both of them have proven themselves since they joined…"

Mirajane turned to Lapis.

"In fact Lapis reminds me a little of Juvia." Said Mirajane.

"Really?" asked Pearl.

"She has blue hair and controls water." Said Mirajane.

"Is that all right with you?" asked Hinata looking towards Steven's bed.

"It's fine." Sighed Lapis Lazuli.

"Although it's probably best if we let her rest here tonight." Said Nami.

Steven ran up to talk to Lapis Lazuli.

"You better be right about it." Said Pearl.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Mirajane.

Not only did they now their story, but Lapis Lazuli now had a new home.

But the truth was Maxixe was still out there hoping that she wouldn't come.

However she was coming… and she had plans that was something none of them would ever expect would happen… not for a long time…

Next Time: With Lapis Lazuli now living in the Forest Fairy they deiced to go shipping to make her room a home. Meanwhile Maxixe and her team arrives on earth to pick up Peridot and Jasper... what's their plan? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay... there is a theme to Maxixe and her team... I will give a cookie to whoever gets it! I'm sure at least one person will figure it out...


	11. Make it a Home

A/N: It's the begging of the second arc! I should warn this arc will add quite a few characters... But I don't think many people won't mind... either way enjoy the arc.

Chapter 11: Make it a Home

As the sun began to rise, Lapis was finally abele to stand up and walk, she decided to leave the house for a bit.

She did she saw that Hinata was standing on water and doing her usual chakra control exercise with the water.

She couldn't help but to stare at her.

Hinata eventually noticed.

She waved at Lapis Lazuli. Hinata decided to take a break from training to get opt know the blue gem.

"Hi…" said Hinata.

"Hi." Said Lapis Lazuli, "So you can control water?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"I only know how to manipulate for a Chakra Control exercise." She explained, "Back on my home planet we can use energy called Chakra to do things."

"I see." Said Lapis Lazuli.

"So what's you're weapon?" asked Hinata, she then blushed, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't have one." Said Lapis Lazuli.

"You don't." said Hinata.

That was when Lapis summoned her wings.

"I have these" said Lapis Lazuli.

"That's amazing." Said Hinata.

"Why was your weapon?" asked Lapis Lazuli when she banished her wings.

She summoned her kunai, "It's more a backup since my specialty is hand to hand." Said Hinata.

"I see." Said Lapis Lazuli.

That was when the door to the beach house opened.

"Is Mira up yet?" asked Steven.

"I don't know…" said Hinata.

"I'm up." Said Mirajane leaving the Forest Fairy and she was joined by Nami.

"All right! Breakfast!" cheered Steven.

Mirajane started making breakfast, with pancakes.

"Do you want anything Lapis?" asked Mirajane.

"No thanks." Said Lapis Lazuli.

As Mirajane was making break, Amethyst entered.

"All right! Pancake!" she cheered.

"This is out morning traditional after they joined." Steven explained to Lapis Lazuli.

"Hey, I was wondering how you know a Princess exactly?" Amethyst asked to Nami, "It's been bugging me all night. "

"I guess I should tell you, it all started when we got to the grand line, we were blocked by a giant whale." Nami began the story.

The story lasted the whole breakfast.

"And that's how we first met Robin…" finished Nami.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of princess." Admitted Amethyst.

Nami laughed.

Steven looked sad for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nami.

"I can't believe Laboon's friends would abandon him." Said Steven.

"I said everyone thought they did, we later found out what happened to the crew." sad Nami.

"They died didn't they?" asked Amethyst.

"They did." Sighed Nami, "But one of them came back to life…"

"As a zombie?" asked Steven.

"No… as a skeleton." Said Nami with a smile.

"Wait! You don't mean?" asked Steven.

"Brook was the lone survivor, that's why he joined." Said Nami, "Because of Luffy's promise to Laboon."

Lapis was quiet as she took in the story.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hinata.

"No." said Lapis Lazuli.

"Oh Lapis do you want to go shopping later?" asked Mirajane.

"Why?" asked Lapis Lazuli.

"We should buy you some stuff for your new room." Said Mirajane.

"Oh no thanks." Said Lapis Lazuli, "I mean I don't like to sleep… so…"

"You just want a blank room?" asked Steven.

Lapis blinked when he said that.

"It's understand if she don't want a bed, but you should at least make the room all your own." Said Mirajane.

"Well…" said Lapis Lazuli, "Okay."

"So what do you think you'll want?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know…" said Lapis Lazuli, "Well besides no mirrors."

"Well we can figure it out today." Said Mirajane.

"Can I come?" asked Steven.

"That's probably for the best." Said Lapis Lazuli.

"Hey Nami." Said Amethyst.

"Yeah?" asked Nami.

"Ronaldo." Said Amethyst.

"Oh come!" said Nami.

Nami grabbed the broom and began to chase off the blogger.

"You have to get used to him trying to break in." said Mirajane.

Meanwhile in a field, many miles away from Beach City, Peridot and Jasper waited for the Gem Ship.

"When are they going to get hewer?" muttered Jasper.

"I don't know." Said Peridot, "It might even be days…"

That was when an area began to ripple, the ripple seems to take shape until a Gem Ship in the shape of a foot appeared.

"Stealth ship." Said Jasper.

"From what I heard much of the mission involved stealth." Said Peridot.

The Foot Ship landed and opened up. Suddenly a green blur shot out and stopped at Peridot. It was Amazonite.

"OH WOW!" said Amazonite, "You're hair! It's so pointy! How do you do it?"

Amazonite began to poke Peridot's hair.

"Stop that." Said Peridot.

Before Amazonite could say anything else she saw a bird "Ooooh! Bird!"

She began to chase it.

"Is she the one?" asked Jasper.

"No…" muttered Peridot.

"Well, well, well is it Peri." Said Eudialyte showing up.

"Eudialyte." Muttered Peridot.

"Peri, Peri, Peri." Said Eudialyte, "What was the reason again why you came to earth again? Oh that's right… It's because it was easy… and look at all these problems… Maxixe had to bail you out…"

"Project Conversion has it's problems too!" yelled Peridot.

"It does, but to be fair, we're dealing with planets where the humans evolved amazing abilities…" said Eudialyte, "This is plain old Earth, sure it has a bloody history, but that's it really… they can't use magic, they can't wield chakra and I don't even think they know how to tap into Haki… face it, you screwed up an easy job, what I got is one of the hardest."

Peridot was steaming in anger.

"Eudialyte…" said Danburite showing them in, "Lead them in."

"Fine…" muttered Eudialyte.

"Amazonite! We are leaving!" called out Danburite.

"Okay!" said Amazonite.

The three led Jasper and Peridot into the ship where it once again vanished before flying off.

Back in Beach City, The three conversion Gems, Lapis Lazuli and Steven began to explore the stores nearby, they were now at a tourist shop.

"There certainly a lot of stores that sells sea animal things." Said Mirajane.

"That's the kind of stores they have in these area." Said Steven.

"It is a tourist sea side town." Said Hinata.

Lapis was looking at a painting of whales.

"You like that?" asked Steven.

"Yeah." Answered Lapis Lazuli.

"Wait… I just realized something… how are we going to pay for it?" asked Nami.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm all out of money after the tangerine tree." Said Steven.

"Wait I have an idea." Said Mirajane.

Back on the foot ship, Jasper and Peridot were led to the control room of the ship. Maxixe was there waiting for them.

"It's quite an honor to meet you Jasper." Said Maxixe she turned to the white gem, "Danburite, set a course for Homeworld."

"What!" yelled Jasper.

"Sorry, but the moment those three stepped on foot on Earth it's now under my jurisdiction." Said Maxixe.

She even brought up a screen to show Jasper the order.

"Signed by Yellow Diamond herself." Said Maxixe.

It was Jasper's turn to get angry.

"Do you really think I'm just going to lay down and take it?" asked Jasper.

"Girls… show them your work." Said Maxixe.

"Very well I will go first." Said Danburite.

There were images of shots of boats as well a globe of the planet.

"The planet I was assigned to watch over is very particular, it has various sentient species besides humans, however we decided to just leave it at humans to keep it simple. it has a human population despite it's interesting landmass..." explained Danburite, "Because of that many people are a type of Sea Fearers. Most of them pirates or marines though there are a few interesting other factions as well."

"So they go on ships…" muttered Jasper, "What's the big deal?"

"The "big deal" are three factors…" said Danburite.

She showed footage of humans fighting, all of them used strange abilities.

"These people have eaten Devil Fruits, strange almost mystical fruits that gives humans and other animals special powers." Said Danburite.

It then switched to people using doing strange things to their bodies, easily dodging attacks in one causing people to faint by just standing there.

"Then there is Haki, the humans found a way to harness will power itself to supplement their own abilities." Explained Danburite, "But that is just the tip of the Iceberg…"

That was when the screens shifted to many ships, just bombing one island… and laying waste to it.

"This is the Buster Call, which I fear is the biggest threat to any Kindergarten that will; pop up." Said Danburite, "Hypothetically if we set up a Kindergarten on and island in the middle of nowhere and the World Government finds it, that is what they will do to the entire island."

"Nami is one of only a handful of non-Marines to survive it." Said Maxixe, "That is why she's valuable, so who wants to go next?"

"Ooh, ooh! Pick me!" said Amazonite.

"All right Amazonite you go." Said Maxixe.

"Yay!" cheered Amazonite ass footage of ninjas fighting played, "Okay, so there's this energy thingy called Chakra that the humans there can use and it gives them awesome powers like controlling water and fire and lighting and transforming and creating balls of swirling energy! Also there's super ninjas that these specials abilities called Kekkai Genkai and the ninja that was turned into White Moonstone is one of them."

Jasper and Peridot looked at each other.

"There's also giant demons called Biju… but I'm not going to in that right now!" said Amazonite, "Now any questions?"

"How were you picked for this mission?" asked Peridot with her eye twitching.

"I'm really good at stealth." Explained Amazonite.

Jasper and Peridot stared at Amazonite who had the biggest smile on her face.

"She has that effect on everyone." Said Maxixe with a sly smile, "But yes, White Moonstone has amazing abilities, which is why she was chosen…"

"Looks like it's my turn." Said Eudialyte.

That was when the footage switched to various monster and large animals

"While humans are common, only a small fraction of animals are those that are common on other planets." Explained Eudialyte.

The footage then switched back to magic user.

"10 percent of the human population can also magic." Explained Eudialyte, "In fact Milky Quartz also known The Demon is one that is very powerful… however… she's no longer in her prime."

That was when the footage sifted to various other strong magic users.

"That's not all, there's the various kinds of powerful magic known as Lost Magic…" explained Eudialyte as the footage shifted to various magic users (which included Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy), "But that's not all!"

That was when the footage shifted 8 Mages. One of them was Makarov.

"These are known at the 10 Wizard Saints…" said Eudialyte, "The 10 strongest legal Mages… and of course there are others are just as strong, if not, stronger than even that…"

"Why are there less than 10?" asked Peridot realizing something was up..

"My information is three years old, at the time, when I gathered it two of them had just lost their positions." Explained Eudialyte.

Both Peridot and Jasper watched the footage, in disbelief of the powers that were on display.

"How can humans have such power!" yelled Jasper.

That was when the footage shifted to fights from all three planets.

"You're so used to Earth humans…" said Maxixe, "We've studied these planets for years, we knew what we were getting into…"

"We can not let you get involved in this, both of you have no idea what we are dealing with." Said Danburite.

"How do you think you're going to handle them?" asked Jasper.

"You got your butt kicked but the Demon… and you were a fusion at the time no less." Said Eudialyte, "you have no right to say that."

"You lost control of those three." Pointed out Peridot.

"We did… but there's something we should show you." Said Maxixe.

Back in Beach City, at Fish Stew Pizza two men were looking at the menu.

That was when their waitress brought them water.

"Have you made your choice yet?" asked the waitress who was Mirajane in her human form.

"Are you new?" asked one of the men.

"Oh I'm just working for a couple hours." Said Mirajane.

The two men blushed.

"So have you decided?" asked Mirajane.

"No… not yes…" said the other man.

"Okay, take you time." Said Mirajane.

One of them took a picture of her and sent it online.

At the counter Steven and Nami were talking to Kiki.

"Thanks for letting Mira work here." Said Steven.

"It's fine… she's actually taking part of Jenny's shift." Said Kiki.

Hinata and Lapis Lazuli were waiting outside.

"You don't have to wait with me." Said Lapis.

"It's okay, it's fine." Said Hinata.

The reason why Lapis couldn't come in was that she didn't wear any shoes.

"I'm going to have to buy shoes." Said Lapis Lazuli.

"You are…" sighed Hinata.

Back on the foot ship, the four led Jasper and Peridot to the room. In side were 6 capsules.

"What are these?" asked Peridot.

"Our back up plan." Said Maxixe.

"Once we get back to Homeworld we'll implement it." Said Eudialyte.

Peridot saw what was inside of the capsules.

"I take it you have a plan for this." Muttered Peridot.

"We learned from our initial mistake." Said Maxixe, "We won't make the same mistake."

"Which was?" asked Jasper seeing what was inside the capsules as well.

"Assuming that they would just agree to join us." Said Maxixe, "We will fix that mistake no matter what."

"Because you know what happens when you assume things." Said Amazonite.

"Do not say that." said Danburite.

"Oh…" said Amazonite.

Jasper's eyes twitched.

"She's excellent on stealth missions, trust me." Said Maxixe.

Back on earth, Hinata and Lapis Lazuli still sat outside of Fish Stew Pizza which was getting more and more crowded.

"Looks like work is spreading about Mira." Said Hinata.

"yeah…" said Lapis Lazuli.

Hinata looked at Lapis Lazuli.

"Lapis." Said Hinata, "Is something wrong?"

"You've been helping to protect this planet… why?" she asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Said Hinata.

Lapis Lazuli looked at Hinata.

"This place is my new home." Said Hinata, "And I want to protect it."

"So a new home…" whispered Lapis Lazuli, "But this planet…"

"I know… I've heard about how you were trapped in that mirror." Said Hinata.

Lapis Lazuli was very quiet, "They didn't help me once."

"But they didn't know if they could trust you." Said Hinata.

"What would you know?" asked Lapis Lazuli.

"They weren't sure when we arrived, for all they knew were a trap." Said Hinata, "A trap lower their guard then take them back to home world."

"What changed their minds?" asked Lapis Lasik.

"You can't make up our friends." Said Hinata, "For example you remember how Mirajane mentioned Juvia."

Lapis Lazuli remembering that she reminded Mirajane of her.

"Well… the truth is Juvia's known for being a crazy stalker." Said Hinata.

"What?" asked Lapis Lazuli.

"And the person she stalks, Gray… he's a habit of stripping off his clothes with out realizing it." Said Hinata.

"You're making that up." Said Lapis Lazuli.

"And my cousin… he's normal." Said Hinata, "But his teacher Guy and his teammate Lee… both of them have bowl cuts, where green spandex and orange leg warmers and constantly talk about the flames of youth…"

Lapis Lazuli's eye twitched.

"Let's not forgot Tghat one of Nami's crew mates is a walking, talking skeleton." Said Hinata.

"Oh right… the one that was friends with Laboon." Said Lapis Lazuli remembering the story from that morning.

"And that's only give people we knew…" said Hinata.

"There's more?" asked Lapis Lazuli.

Hinata nodded.

"I think I'm begging to get why they trust you…" said Lapis Lazuli.

"I understand if you can't trust them, it's natural." Said Hinata, "It will take a while for you to earn each other's trust…"

Lapis Lazuli sighed.

"I'm sure it will be fine one day." Said Hinata.

"Yeah." Lapis Lazuli once again.

"Do you want to hear more about some of the ninjas of my village." Said Hinata decided to cheer her up, "For example our current is a noxious gambler known as the Legendary Sucker…"

"What?" asked Laius Lazuli.

Hinata began to tell her about a few other ninjas she knew that were… interesting…

Back on the Gem Ship, Maxixe decided to interview Jasper about the fight.

"So Citrine and White Moonstone fused." Said Maxixe, "I would have thought none of would ever do it… I guess they embraced their gem hood a little more than I thought, thank you for telling me…"

Maxixe began to walk away.

"Get back here!" yelled Jasper.

"What?" asked Maxixe turning around.

"I don't care about any of this!" yelled Jasper.

"You're still going on about this?" asked Maxixe, "You mission is on hold… look I'll try to leave the Rose's group alone, but I make no promises, after all my new team might take them out with no Problems…"

Jasper was about to summon her crash helmet, however Maxixe snapped her fingers and Jasper got an electric shock.

"Why you…" muttered Jasper.

"You just tried to attack me on my own ship." Said Maxixe, "If I wanted to I can lock you up for that! But I don't want to."

"You little…" muttered Jasper recovering from the shock.

"We might be two different types of gems but to be honest you're beneath me." Said Maxixe.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"You might be a strong warrior buy you're no where near you're game here." Said Maxixe, "This isn't a war on brawn but rather brains. I'd trust Peridot with this mission instead of you…"

Jasper glared at her.

"When this all over how about you fight all of them as poof…" said Maxixe, "Then again you couldn't stand up against one and a fusion… face by the time this is over you're going to obsolete."

Jasper began to shake as Maxixe walked away.

"By the way, you have strike one against you, attack me two more time trust me you're going to miss me going easy on you." She said not even turning around.

Back on earth outside of Fish Stew Pizza they heard a bunch of groans.

"Looks like Mira's done." Said Hinata.

The three that went in, were now walking out with Nami counting the money Mirajane made on tips alone.

"You're lucky Mira that word spread so fast." Said Nami, "And they want you back, this will be great."

"Hey Nami whatever happened to those gold coins?" asked Steven suddenly remembering them.

"Um… what gold coins?" asked Nami.

Mirajane and Hinata both glared at Nami.

"Never mind that let's go shooed shopping!" said Nami, "Since Lapis needs them!"

Nami grabbed Lapis Lazuli's arm and headed to find a shoe store so she wouldn't be denied service again.

Back on the Gem Ship Jasper went into the control room where Peridot was helping Danburite.

"What happened to you?" asked Peridot.

"Nothing." Muttered Jasper.

"Do not lie, you tried to attack Maxixe." Said Danburite.

Jasper glared at Danburite.

"You are on her ship that she has hard wired to obey her every command." Said Danburite, "What did you think will happen?"

Jasper was quiet.

"Remember our job is much more dangerous than yours Earth." Said Danburite, "She might be arrogant when it comes to this, but understand she has worked on this project for many years and these three planets that are extremely difficult to invade are a higher priority than Earth."

Jasper glared at Danburite.

"But remember this, there is a chance that her arrogance is blinding her." Said Danburite, "Her plans always forgets one minor factor that all Gems seem to forget about."

"What factor?" asked Jasper.

"I will not tell you… you do not understand it." Said Danburite.

Jasper glared at Danburite.

"It is not wise to attack me, it will count as strike two." Said Danburite, "Although if you wish you may use another room to fight my weapon if you want to get out your anger."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jasper.

"If you do not know what my weapon is then it is your loss." Said Danburite.

Jasper blinked.

"Oh Giant Cheeto! I've been looking all over for you!" yelled Amazonite showing up.

"What did you call me!" yelled Jasper.

"How about you two go play." Said Danburite, "It would be the best idea."

"Really! Yay!" cheered Amazonite.

Amazonite pulled on Jasper's hair.

"Bet you can't catch me!" teased Amazonite who ran away.

"Why you little…" cursed Jasper.

Peridot watched the two leave.

"How old is she?" asked Peridot.

"You do not want to know." Answered Danburite, "But it is true, she is excellent with stealth missions."

"It won't get her in trouble if she gets her hands on her." Said Peridot.

"If does, Maxixe will know that Amazonite did start it." Said Danburite, "But as I jut said, stealth missions…"

Peridot shrugged.

Sometime later in Beach City they went back to the store with the Whale Painting, of course Lapis Lazuli was now wearing a comfortable pair of shoes.

"So what else should we get." Said Mirajane.

"Oh I have a nice idea!" said Steven, "Let's go to the pet store!"

"Why?" asked Lapis Lazuli.

"We can get you some fish for pets! And you can create little home for them!" said Steven.

"Couldn't I just get some for myself." Said Lapis Lazuli.

"For free too." Said Nami.

Both Hinata and Mirajane glared at her when she said that.

"Actually I don't know if fish are a good idea." Said Mirajane after she stopped glaring, "But maybe we get some water to use it to decorate the room however she likes."

"I guess we could try it." Said Lapis Lazuli.

They got back to the beach house. Steven managed to get some bucket, which Lapis Lazuli quickly filled.

They carried the bucket to a room that was painted blue.

"We painted it last night." Said Mirajane.

"After all that happened it was hard to sleep." Admitted Nami.

"Thanks." Said Lapis Lazuli.

They hung the panting and Lapis Lazuli began to shape the water into furniture.

"You know…" said Lapis Lazuli, "We could have avoided all this fi we can up with this plan earlier."

"You wouldn't have gotten that painting." Said Steven.

"And I wouldn't have gotten that job at the pizza place." Said Mirajane.

"They asked you back?" asked Hinata.

"Only if they need the help. "Said Mirajane.

"Also I think we might need to but a kiddy pool." Said Steven.

"Why?" asked Lapis Lazuli.

"So we can store the water." Said Steven.

"Good idea." Said Mirajane, "We can go tomorrow."

"Okay." Said Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis smiled a bit.

She knew she had to get used to Earth, along with Steven she felt that these three would be the ones to help her.

Back up in space, Maxixe was in the room filled with caules, she smiled wickedly.

"I've been waiting three years to use you." She mused to herself, "And soon I will… those three don't know what I have planned… I will get them back… And you 6 will be the ones that did…"

Little did the conversion Gems know that Maxixe had a plan… a plan that if pulled off successfully would break their very spirits and shock them to their very cores…

Next Time: Maxixe and her team are back on Earth! With their new plan! What is this plan? Will it work? Is this vague enoguh so you don't know what the plan is? Find out next time!


	12. Plan B

A/N: This chapter really, really wanted to be written... I'm really surprised how fast I got it out.

Chapter 12: Plan B

It has been a few days since the shopping trip with Lapis. They had bought a kiddy pool (which was storage when Lapis wasn't in her room). They also went a couple missions, which she was a big help on.

Although there were still some tension between her and the Crystal Gems.

One day they decided to have Lapis go into Rose's Room so she could "meet" their friends.

Amethyst joined so she could fight some of them.

However something went wrong.

"Pearl!" yelled Steven as she ran out of the room with the others, "Something's wrong with mom's room."

"What?" asked Pearl deicing to clean Steven's room a little.

"Everyone in the room is Happy!" said Steven.

"What… is that a good thing?" asked Pearl.

"No… no… I mean everyone in the room is Happy!" said Steven.

"Is it creepy?" asked Pearl.

Before this variation of "Who's on first" could continue, Garnet who was nearby reading an issue of Sorcerer's Weekly said "What he means is that everyone in the room is Happy as in the flying blue cat."

"Oh…" said Pearl.

"How do I fix it?" asked Steven.

"I don't know… maybe I should see the problem myself." Said Pearl.

They went into Rose's room and Steven created more people of course they were all versions of Happy but with their hairstyles.

Pearl began to think.

"Maybe if you have a version of Happy act like an anti-virus software." Said Pearl, which was the best idea that she could come up with.

"How do I do that though?" asked Steven.

"Maybe if you make the Anti-Virus Happy a ninja that knows Shadow Clone Jutsu…" said Hinata.

"That's a great idea." Said Steven.

That was when a version of Happy wearing a ninja headband with the Fairy Tail logo popped up.

"All right you imposters! You're going to get it now!" yelled the Anti-Virus Ninja version of Happy, "Shadow Clone Jutsus!"

And so the Anti-Virus Ninja Happy created clones,

"All right! Is everyone ready!" yelled the main Anti-Virus Ninja Happy.

"AYE!" yelled the Anti-Virus Ninja Happy clones.

They began to fight the bug Happy.

They all watched this fight.

"You should have checked if the room was behaving badly sooner." Said Nami.

"I know." Sighed Steven.

"Why does your guild have a flying blue cat?" asked Pearl.

"I shouldn't tell you." Said Mirajane.

"Why?" asked Pearl.

"Because his backstory might make you go crazy again." Said Mirajane.

"Can you tell me at least?" asked Amethyst with a sly smile.

"Of course." Said Mirajane who began to whisper the story to Amethyst.

When it was done Amethyst began to laugh.

"Yeah that is the type of thing that would make Pearl go crazy." Said Amethyst.

"Oh come on I would go crazy from a little satyr." Said Perak.

"Okay then." Said Amethyst, "Natsu with Lisanna's help hatched him from an egg."

"An egg… but he's a cat…" said Pearl.

"Also they later found out his egg came from another universe." Said Amethyst.

Pearl's eye twitched.

"Don't make up stories." Said Pearl.

"Actually… that's 100 percent true." Said Mirajane.

Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why is half your stories insane?" asked Pearl.

"That's just the way Fairy Tail is." Said Mirajane.

Soon enoguh all of the bug Happy copies were defeated.

"All right! We won!" cheered Anti-virus Ninja Happy.

Then all of them disappeared.

"I think you should introduce them to your more saner friends and take it slow." Said Pearl.

The door appeared and she left with Amethyst.

"If you're going to do that I'm leaving too." Said Amethyst.

Both of them left.

"Well… that was weird." Said Lapis.

"We should run some tests to see if it worked." Sighed Nami.

That was when Robin and Vivi both popped in existence.

"Um… Nami." Said Mirajane.

Nami sighed when she saw Vivi glared at Robin.

"Sorry Vivi…" sighed Nami, "You know Luffy…"

"I know but still you know what she did." Said Vivi.

Robin shrugged knowing that Vivi wouldn't forgive her that easily.

Hinata was the next to summon friends, which were Kurenai, Sakura and Tenten.

"So we're doing fine." said Kurenai.

"Was it Guy and Lee?" asked Tenten.

"Maybe it was Kakashi he was late last time." Said Sakura.

"I guess I should do a final few checks." Said Mirajane.

She summoned, Lisanna, Erza, Lucy, Levy (who was a rather short girl with short wavy blue hair), Wendy and lastly Carla, who was herself and not a version of Happy.

"So it looks like if do we do summon other Exceed it won't be Happy." Said Mirajane.

"Thank goodness for that." Said Carla, "I'd hate to be clone of that Tom Cat."

That was when a version of Happy showed up holding a fish.

This shocked everyone.

"It's still glitched." Said Steven.

"Why don't you just create a computer that fixes the problems." Said Levy.

"Why didn't any think of that before?" asked Steven.

Everyone in the room shrugged.

Steven up a laptop that had "Bug clearing and anti-virus control of Rose's Room."

"That was a great idea uh…" said Steven.

"Oh yeah this is Levy." Said Mirajane, "She's one of the smartest people in the Guild and solves almost all problems."

"Almost?" asked Robin.

"Well there was this one time…" said Levy.

Mirajane, Erza, Lucy all shuddered, while Levy looked like she was going to cry comically.

"What happened?" asked Steven.

'I don't know… it must have happened before I joined." Said Wendy.

"I have another question." Said Steven.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"How come my planet doesn't have weird hair colors like your planets do?" asked Steven.

There was an awkward silence, after all Levy, Wendy and Vivi all had hair that were shades of blue while Sakura's had pink… plus Hinata's was a dark shade of blue when she was human.

"The genes don't exist on your planet." Said Robin.

"That's little unfair." Said Steven.

Lapis however was nervous.

"Don't be nervous." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah, we're not going to bite." Said Lisanna.

"Although Carla can be a little catty." Said Wendy.

"That was a really bad joke." Sighed Carla primping Wendy to blush.

For a bit they talked and made Lapis comfortable, but soon it was a good time to leave.

Once they left, Pearl was holding a package.

"This came for you Steven." Said Pearl.

Steven opened it and cheered.

"All right! I got it! The new Sailor Moon DVDs." Said Steven.

"Oh yeah you wanted to watch it with us." Said Nami.

"And the anime is different than the manga." Said Steven, "Wait did I lend any of you the Magna yet?"

She shrugged and began to play the DVDs.

"You're going to like the show." Said Steven.

He put on the DVD, and they all watched the first episode, which during the watching they were joined by Garnet and Amethyst.

"This actually made sense." Said Nami.

"I can see why Steven's a fan." Said Mirajane.

"How many episodes did you get?" asked Pearl.

"All 46 episodes of the first season." Said Steven, "Including the episode that were cut out of the 90's dub and the unedited two part season finale… which they cut to one episode… oh and the first one is next!"

Meanwhile up in space, in the Foot Ship they were approaching Earth.

Maxixe and her team were joined by 6 other gems.

"So that's the planet they're on." Said one of them.

"That's right." Said Maxixe.

"I don't know about this…" said one of the gems.

"Come it's better this way, they don't understand what it's like to be a Gem… "said one of them.

"We are almost in range." Said Danburite.

"All right, Danburite! Make our presence known!" said Maxixe.

Danburite nodded, she made it so while the ship was still cloaked, other ships could sense it presence.

At the beach house, they were watching the second episode of Sailor Moon, when Umino flipped Haruna's skirt.

"Is this apparate?" asked Pearl.

"I said it was cut from the ordinal run." Said Steven.

That was when the alarms at the Forest Fairy started blaring.

"What going on!" yelled Amethyst.

"This is bad." Said Mirajane.

The three ran out of the beach house. The Crystal Gems and Lapis all followed them into their ship.

Nami puled up a screen.

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

"A Gem Stealth ship…" whispered Nami her voice starting to shake, "And not just any ship."

"Maxixe." Muttered Mirajane.

"The gem that did this to you?" asked Steven form the doorway (since he wasn't allowed in the room).

Hinata nodded.

"All right! You stay here!" said Mirajane.

"What? Why?" asked Pearl.

"It something we have to do ourselves." Said Mirajane.

"Can move past it unless we do this on our own…" said Nami.

"Only on one condition." Said Garnet, "We watch over you and if it looks like you're in trouble we will help out."

"I guess we can't say no to that." Said Mirajane.

The three of them left the ship. Steven tried to stop them but they didn't pay attention.

"Garnet…" said Pearl, "What's going to happen?"

"Maxixe has a backup plan." Said Garnet, "I already saw it, only one of them will be able to handle it."

"What's going to happen?" asked Steven.

Garnet began to explain what was going to happen.

They were all shocked what they heard.

Outside, the three of them waited.

They knew that they should be there any second. That was when the air ripple at the beach raveling the foot ship. It opened up, Maxixe, Amazonite, Danburite and Eudialyte all showed up.

"Hi again!" said Amazonite.

"You know you ruined the moment." Said Eudialyte.

"Oh… sorry…" said Amazonite.

Maxixe rolled her eyes and decided to just ignore Amazonite's introduction.

"Milky Quartz, Citrine, White Moonstone, it's been such a long time." Said Maxixe, "Three years… well it's long for you three since you've spent most of your lives as humans but it was just yesterday for us."

"We're not going with you." Said Nami.

"I knew you're going to fight us to do that." Said Maxixe, "I mean that break out you did almost got me in trouble, had I not convinced the Diamonds, I wouldn't have gotten permission for my backup plan…"

"Back up plan?" asked Mirajane.

"That is correct we have a back up plan." Said Danburite.

"What did you do?" asked Mirajane.

"You want to see, all then!" Said Maxixe, "Amazonite, you go first!"

"All right! Come on out!" called out Amazonite.

The was when two more gems left the ship, one of them was a Pink Gem that was a morganite that was diamond shaped. The second was a green gem, her gem was a verdelite on her right inner forearm that was a almost a circle shaped.

Hinata froze when she saw the two gems, as did the others there.

"It can't be…" whispered Hinata, "Sakura! Tenten!"

Indeed the pink gem was Sakura and the green gem was Tenten.

Sakura was wearing a pink dress that had dark pink bicycle dark underneath and also wore the usual sandals.

Tenten wore a Chinese style green top and baggy green pants with the usual ninja sandals. Not only that but her hair was no longer brown but a shade of green.

Both of them still wore their headbands but now it held a diamond insignia instead other Leaf Village.

"Sorry White Moonstone, but those aren't are names anymore." Said Sakura.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Reprogramed them." Said Maxixe, "They're now loyal to Homeworld…"

Amazonite then used a bracelet she was wearing to summon four pictures, one was Hanabi, one was Kurenai, one was Sakura and one was Tenten. However the two with Hanabi and Kurenai now had Xs on them.

"We came up with four prospects, your little sister was too young… and your teacher turned out to have been a bit too old, and even if she was young enoguh she had a weird parasite in her that would have ruined the Conversion process." Explained Amazonite.

Sakura's eye twitched while Tenten face palmed.

"For the last time she was prevent!" yelled Sakura.

Amazonite stared at them then suddenly said "I don't know what that means!"

"Why haven't they aged?" asked Hinata.

"Oh that's the beauty of it… "said Maxixe, "Just days after you escaped we got the okay for our back up plan… we plucked them right away ND put them in suspended animation… years passed for you yet only less than a week for them."

"How could you do that!" yelled Nami.

"We're done yet…" laughed Maxixe, "Danburite it's your turn!"

"Siberite! Aquamarine! I need you to come out." Said Danburite.

Two more gems came out. One was a purple and the location on her forehead which was a hexagon cut in a way that made it resembled a little like a flower, the other was a sky blue gem which was triangular and came out of the top of her making it look somewhat like a tiara.

"No…" whispered Nami.

The two were Robin and Vivi.

Robin wore a purple dress with long sleeves and dark purple thigh high boots. Also her hair was now a dark shade of purple instead black. On her stomach was a diamond

Vivi wore a sky blue sleeveless dress, and blue shoes, her hair was also pulled back a little. And near the bottom of her skirt was the diamond.

Danburite pressed her bracelet and four picture appeared as Robin, owner was a woman with periwinkle hair, one was Vivi and the last was blonde woman with glasses. An X appeared over the woman with periwinkle hair.

"Your sister was ill-suited due to the fact she is a non-combatant, however even though Aquamarine was outshine by the rest of your crew there is no denying her skills would be suitable… I also considered Kalifa since the one female friend you've gained in your joineries was too old, thankfully I did not need to use her…" said Danburite, "And of course Siberite was our initial choice… we still want you though…"

Nami could barely move she was just standing there frozen.

"Oh and let's not forget you Milky Quartz!" said Maxixe.

"Come on out girls and show Milky your new selves!" said Eudialyte.

That was when two more gems walked out.

One was white and had a rectangular rock quartz that was located on her chest, the other was a red beryl and it was placement for her right eye.

The two were Lisanna and Erza.

Lisanna wore light blur we shirt and dark blue shorts, near her shoulder was the diamond.

Erza (of course) wore her armor and a red skirt, with the diamond on her armor.

Mirajane fell to the ground, her eyes winded with shock.

"No…" was the only thing she could say.

It was Eudialyte showed four pictures, one of Lisanna, one of Erza, one of Cana and one of Levy.

"I didn't need my back up choices for this one…" said Eudialyte, "Not much to say about it, both your little sister and Titania were easily and converted."

"Can you please not call me that…" muttered Erza, "I'm not part of Fairy Tail…"

"No way…" muttered Eudialyte.

Erza glared at Eudialyte.

Hinata activated the Byakugan, she saw their gems were clouded with strange black energy.

"I don't know you did but I will fix it!" said Hinata.

"Are you sure?" asked Tenten, "You're friends aren't looking that good."

Hinata looked at Nami who was standing there shaking.

Mirajane was in worse off condition. She was knelling on the ground with a thousand yard stare.

"All right let's see what you got!" said Maxixe.

Hinata got into a battle stance.

However only Tenten and Sakura ran towards her, Vivi ran towards Nami, while Erza and Lisanna ran towards Mirajane.

"Oh no!" said Hinata unsure what to do.

Thankfully a purple whip slammed in Vivi while a hand made out of water slammed into Robin.

Erza summoned a red sword however it was blocked by a white spear.

Sakura was about to punch Hinata from above however she was punch in the face as well.

Lisanna meanwhile used Animal Soul: Cat turning into a cat girl right before she could strike her older sister a pink bubble stopped her.

"Thank goodness." Said Hinata breathing a sigh of relief seeing who the attacks came from, of course it was the Crystal Gems and Lapis.

"Can you handle her?" asked Garnet.

(Flashback)

Garnet finished telling them about her vision. Everyone was shocked.

"If they didn't agree to my terms they would have been easily taken." Explained Garnet.

"I can't belie they would do that!" yelled Steven.

"Both Mira and Nami won't be able to handle it." Said Garnet, "We have to plan it out, I will handle Sakura, Pearl will fight Erza, Amethyst will fight Vivi and Lapis will fight Robin."

"I never even seen Vivi." Said Amethyst.

"She has sky blue hair." Said Steven.

"Don't' worry she will be the only one." Said Garnet, "Oh and Steven, you will defend Mira until one of us is able to fight Lisanna."

"Okay." Said Steven.

(End of Flashback)

"So these are the Crystal Gems I've heard so much about… I guess I have to do Jasper's job for her after all." Said Maxixe.

"This will the perfect test of skill, after all they do appear to be the only survivors of the earth rebellion." Said Danburite.

"All right! Let's get Earth as a bonus! Let's go!" ordered Maxixe.

The second set of Conversion Gems nodded.

Indeed a second set of Conversion Gems was born… this time brainwashed to follow the Homeworld Gems. Only time will tell how the fight will go, only one thing was known, this fight was going to be easy.

Next Time: The fight with the second set of the Conversion Gems begin. Are they completely lost to Maxixe or can they reached? Find out next time!

A/N: A little expiation of the germs I've chosen (but not all of them since a couple of them are well known or obvious), Verdelite is the name for green tourmaline while Siberite is the name for purple tourmaline. Morganite is pink beryl. And finally rock quartz in the name for clear quartz. Also props to The Keeper of Worlds... he predicted what was going to happen.


	13. Can they be Reached?

Chapter 13: Can they be Reached?

The beach was eerily quiet. Everyone was getting ready to fight. Sakura placed her hands on her fore head then gloves appeared on her hands. Vivi place one of her ands by her gem as well when her weapon appeared. It was called a Peacock Slasher, basically a gem that she spun around her pinkie.

"Oh what's going to do?" asked Amethyst.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Said Vivi.

Amethyst aimed her whip at her, but Vivi managed to dodge and ran past Amethyst.

"Ow!" yelled Amethyst realized that Vivi hit her.

"This fight is only getting started." Said Vivi.

Nearby Sakura adjusted her gloved, she ran towards Garnet, but Garnet dodged however Sakura ended up sticking the near be cliff causing a huge crater in it.

Garnet realized that this fight was going to be much harder than expected.

Nearby Hinata and Tenten's fight was getting started.

"I'm surprised you're not the like the other two." Said Tenten.

"You know me better than that." Said Hinata.

Tenten reached at her Gem pulled out a scroll.

Hinata got ready as Tenten channel energy into the scroll creating a multitude of green weapon, Hinata began to dodge every single one of them.

Nearby, Robin just stood there and smirked.

That was when suddenly arms sprouted on Lapis' back and grabbed her arms.

"I guess my former crew mate didn't tell you about my Devil Fruit Powers." Said Robin.

"Devil Fruit powers?" asked Lapis having not been informed that much about Devil Fruits.

"That's right, when I was human child I ate the Flower Flower Fruit." Said Robin, "However it took away my ability to swim… which still effects me even though I'm no longer human."

"Wait…" said Lapis, "What happens if you fall into water?"

Robin's eye winded, that was when she remember what Lapis attacked with.

"Wait… can't you control…" said Robin.

"The water… yes." Said Lapis as a giant made of water emerged from the nearby ocean.

Lapis realized that this fight was going to be much easier than she realized.

Nearby Pearl and Erza were locked in the fight.

That was when Erza jumped back.

"Reuip!" said Erza switching out her sword for a spear.

"Let's fight on a little more equal terms." Said Erza.

The two continued to exchange blows.

Meanwhile Steven strengthened the bubble around him and Mirajane.

Lisanna began to attack the bubble fiercely.

"Stop this now Lisanna!" called out Steven.

"How do you know that name… oh Milky told you." Said Lisanna.

"Mira did tell me!" said Steven, "She told me all about how you and how she missed you so much!"

"If she misses me so much then she should give herself up!" said Lisanna, "Also my name isn't Lisanna any more it's Rock Quartz."

Lisanna jumped back a little.

"Animal Soul: Harpy!" she called out.

Her arms turned into wings and her legs turned into bird legs and began to swoop down at the bubble.

Danburite meanwhile was overseeing the fight between Steven and Lisanna.

"That' is interesting…" said Danburite.

"What is?" asked Amazonite.

"That boy… he is not Rose Quartz as Jasper thought…" said Danburite.

"Then what is he?" asked Eudialyte.

"I do not know what Rose Quartz did but that boy is a hybrid." Said Danburite, "He is half human."

"That's interesting." Said Maxixe.

"Wait… that means Rose Quartz…" said Amazonite, "Wait never mind I don't know how human reproduce."

"When should we tell her?" asked Eudialyte, "Because I even learned how humans reproduce."

"She doesn't need to know..." Said Maxixe.

"Or Sakura should tell her." Saied Danburite.

Both Maxixe and Eudialyte.

"What… she is not a Medical Nin?" asked Danburite.

With Sakura and Garnet's fight.

Sakura ran up to Garnet and tried to punch her, but Garnet blocked it with her own punch.

"You're very strong…" said Garnet.

"Tsunade taught me everything I know about Chakra Control." Said Sakura.

Garnet realized that Sakura's super strength had to do with Chakra.

Nearby with Amethyst and Vivi's fight, Amethyst managed to cut the Peacock slasher.

"That was easy." Said Amethyst, "That thing is so tiny too."

That was when Vivi put her hands by her jewel and that was when she created a much bigger version of her weapon.

"I should have started with this." Admitted Vivi.

Nearby Hinata was fighting with Tenten.

"Why aren't you like your new friends?" asked Tenten.

"I guess because I'm as close to you and Sakura as they are." Said Hinata.

"Seriously..." sighed Tenten who wasn't sure if she should be hurt by it.

"But also for another reason." Said Hinata, "I'm not going to run away and I won't ever go back on my word!"

Hinata tossed a kunai at her, then she ran towards. However Tenten dodged every attack that Hinata tried to do.

With Lapis and Robin, Robin dodged every watery attack form the giant.

There were even more water attacks as she dodged chains. That was when suddenly the giant dissolved.

Robin smirked.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"I'm used to your fighting style now." said Lapis.

That was when Robin felt arms grabbed her. She was forced to turn around and saw a copy herself.

"He's really strong." Thought Robin.

With Steven and Mirajane eh couldn't to keep up the bubble.

"Mira! Please snap out of it!" said Steven.

Mirajane still didn't respond.

Back with Pearl and Erza fight. Erza once again jumped back.

"It's time to take the this seriously!" said Erza.

"You're not already?" asked Pearl.

"Reuip!" said Erza.

Instead of switching out her weapon this time her clothes changed, it switched to a different armor… the very same one she changed to into when they went to Rose's room. But with one major different, the one in Rose's room was silver, this one was red.

"You must be wondering about my armor." Said Erza, "I'm sure Milky told you enough."

"No she didn't." said Pearl, "But I have seen pictures."

This was a bit of a lie she wasn't going to tell about Rose's room after all.

"Oh see hen I converted I gained the ability to recreate all of my armors and weapons. Even if they were broken when I was converted… and they still have the same abilities."

"How many sets of armor do you have?" asked Pearl.

"I'm not going to tell you." Said Erza as more swords appeared.

Pearl summoned a second Spear. Her fight was much harder than she thought.

Back with Amethyst and Vivi's fight. The two weapons clashed.

That was when Vivi aimed an attack at Amethyst but missed.

"Sorry but…" said Amethyst but before she could gloat Vivi suddenly yelled out "Run Back!"

This of course hit Amethyst.

With Sakura and Garnet's fight, the two were exchanging super strong punches.

Not much to say about that one really.

With the fight between Tenten and Hinata.

"Give ups already Hinata!" said Tenten, "I know all abort the Gentle Fist from sparing with Neji!"

Hinata stared at Tenten.

"You know Neji's style." Said Hinata, "Not mine!"

"Is there a difference?" asked Tenten.

"There is!" said Hinata.

Tenten produced to all up a different scroll.

She sent out the weapons from it.

"Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" called out Hinata.

Tenten watched as Hinata used Chakra to block each and every weapon that was sent at her.

"How come Neji…" said Tenten.

"Because it's my own invention." Explained Hinata, "I never taught Neji."

Tenten's eyes winded.

Back with the fight between Lapis and Robin… well more like Robin and her water based duplicate.

Robin stood a breath and created many arms on out of the sand and used them to force the water clone into the ground and then used multiple hands to pound the clone into nothingness.

"Looks like it was easily defeated." Said Robin.

"I let it lose!" said Lapis.

"What?" asked Robin.

That was when she saw a pillar of water crashed down on her trapping her in it.

Nami numbly watched the fight going on, in-between Amethyst and Vivi and Lapis and Robin.

That was when she watched as Lapis summoned the pillar of water to trap. Robin.

This snapped Nami out of her BSOD.

"Robin!" shouted Nami.

She ran towards the fight before remembering as a Gem Robin didn't need to breathe anymore.

"Are you okay?" asked Lapis.

"I'm fine…" sighed Nami.

She watched as Robin struggle to move in the water. But it was clear she wasn't able to escape.

"Garnet knew about her Devil Fruit… didn't she?" asked Lapis.

Nami nodded, "Though she was more interested in Fairy Tail to be honest."

"I noticed." Sighed Lapis.

That was when Lapis awkwardly hugged Nami.

"Thanks…" said Nami.

"I'm not used to do this." Said Lapis.

"I noticed." Sighed Nami.

Maxixe sighed as she watched as Robin was trapped in the pillar of water.

"There was no way to removed the Devil Fruit's weakness." Said Danburite.

"I know…" muttered Maxixe, "They just had to recruit her…"

"They did get lucky." Said Amazonite.

Meanwhile Pearl managed to hit many of the swords away.

"You're a lot more skilled than I thought." Said Erza, "Reuip!"

That was when switched to another armor, this time with large bat like wings, also her hair was now in a ponytail.

She flew towards Pearl with her sword ready to attack, Pearl block the attack however she did find herself began pushed back a little.

"She's stronger than she was before." Thought Pearl.

Back with Steven protecting Mirajane. Lisanna decided to switch forms to that of a giant penguin and smashed into the bubble. IT sent the two flying and into a rock which shattered the bubble.

"Oh come on!" yelled Steven.

"Looks like you can't use your bubble too much longer." Said Lisanna as she switched back to the cat girl from. She was about to hit Mirajane but Steven got in-between them.

That was when she gem glowed and his shield appeared and it block Lisanna's attack.

The three ordinal Crystal Gems saw this. Of course none of them could acknowledge at the moments since they were in the middle of the fights.

However there were two that were able to.

"No way!" said Nami.

"What is it?" asked Lapis.

"Steven summoned his shield. He told me he can't do it." Said Nami.

"Looks like he was able to." Said Lapis.

Nami nodded.

Mirajane also came back to her senses she remembered hearing that while Steven had a shield, she couldn't easily summon it.

"Steven…" she whispered.

With the four Homeworld Gems.

"That is Rose Quartz's weapon… he must have inhibited." Explained Danburite.

"Really? That's interesting." Said Maxixe getting a look in her eye.

However Danburite was also interested in Steven but for a different reason.

Back with Steven protecting Mirajane. Lisanna began to attack the shield.

"Lisanna you have to stop this!" said Steven.

"My name is Rock Quartz!" yelled Lisanna.

Nami and Lapis realized something.

"We need to help Steven" said Lapis.

"Oh right!" said Nami.

Howsoever in a flash of light white a strange large humanoid robot blocked them.

"What is this thing?" asked Lapis.

"I don't know." Said Nami.

Nami summoned her staff and began to fight it.

The robot's arm turned to a sword. Which blocked Nami's staff.

Lapis realized that the Homeworld Gems sent the robot.

"Why did they do that?" thought Lapis.

Back with Steven he continued to black Lisanna's attacks and trying to talk her out.

"}Look what you're doing to her!" said Steven, "You have to stop this!"

"But she'll be so much happier when she accepts she's a gem!" said Lisanna.

She managed to push Steven back several feet that he went tumbling.

"Steven!" called out Mirajane.

He managed to get up though he stumbled for a bit. Steven held up his shield. He knew, he had to protect Mirajane.

"I'm sorry but you're getting in my way!" said Lisanna.

She was about to strike him.

"Stop this!" yelled Mirajane getting in between Lisanna and Steven. She held out arms wide, "Please stop this Lisanna!"

"Don't call me that!" yelled Lisanna.

"Lisanna… I know this will probably end up the last time we did something this… but I have to try." Said Mirajane as tears streamed down her tears.

Lisanna froze when she said that. Remembering what happened when Elfman worst control.

"Last time this happened… you got hurt… then you got sucked in the anima…" cried Mirajane, "I thought I lost you… then you came back and that was the happiest day in my life!"

Lisanna tried to move but she couldn't.

"Then I was taken by the Gems… and I because of Maxixe I couldn't go back home…" cried Mirajane, "And I thought I lost you a second time!"

That was when Lisanna suddenly changed out of her animal soul mode.

"How did that happen…" whispered Lisanna.

Maxixe saw what was going on.

"Danburite! What's going on?" asked Maxixe.

Danburite summoned a new screen that showed the data on Lisanna.

"The data does not know what is going on with Rock Quartz!" said Danburite.

"What!" yelled Maxixe.

Back with Mirajane.

"Lisanna… please… stop! I don't want to lose you a second time!" cried Mirajane.

"Mira…" whispered Lisanna.

That was when her gem started glowing black.

When this started the four Homeworld Gems started freaking.

"Danburite! What's going on!" yelled Maxixe knowing she was repeating herself.

Danburite's eyes winded.

"She is rejecting her programing!" explained Danburite.

"That's impossible!" yelled Maxixe, "How!"

"The data does not know!" said Danburite, "It does not know how she is able to break through it!"

The gem could countered to glow back until suddenly it shot out a black ball high into the air which soon disapparated.

The diamond on Lisanna's shirt disappeared replaced with the symbol of Fairy Tail. She then fell to the ground.

At the same time the robot completely vanished. So Nami was able to help.

"Lisanna!" cried Mirajane.

Both Steven and Nami ran towards Lisanna.

"Retreat now! That's an order!" yelled Maxixe, "And leave Rock Quartz behind! She is no longer one of us!"

Vivi, Tenten and Sakura all ran towards the foot ship. However Erza requiped in an armor that resembled a fish, she sliced through Lapis' water cage and managed to grabbed Robin.

When all of them were on the ship it vanished.

"That could have been a whole lot worse." Said Garnet breaking the tension.

"Couldn't you have least warned us!" yelled Nami, "You knew they did this! And you didn't warn us!"

"Stop!" yelled Hinata, "Now's not the time for this!"

"We should get Lisanna inside." Said Steven.

They brought Lisanna to Mirajane's room but she was still unconscious. Mirajane sat next to the bed looking like she was about to cry.

"We got a new some new future in one of the rooms." Said Nami.

"Let's go show you." Said Hinata.

They all left Mirajane's room expect for Steven and Garnet.

Garnet bent over and told Steven, "They need to be alone right now."

Steven nodded and the two left.

They went to the new room, which had a coffee table, a few chairs and a couch.

"This room is nice." Said Steven.

Nami and Hinata both sat down.

"Nami… Hinata are you alright?" asked Steven.

"There's a chance!" yelled Nami suddenly.

"What…" said Pearl.

"There's a chance we get reach them." Said Hinata knowing what Nami meant.

"If Lisanna could be reached then the others can too!" said Nami.

"Or it could be a fluke." Pointed out Garnet.

"Those tow are sisters who barley seen each other in like five years." Said Amethyst.

"Wait I thought you were only gone for three. Said Lapis.

"We were but two years before we were Lisanna "died"." Explained Nami using air quotes.

"It turns out she was just sent to another universe." Explained Steven.

"How did they get involve in another universe?" asked Pearl.

"something about an evil king trying to steal magic from this universe." Explained Steven.

"I see…" said Pearl.

Back in Mirajane's room, Lisanna finally woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

That was when all of the memories came flooding back, of what she did.

Her eyes widened in shock.

She began to cry.

That was when Mirajane hugged her.

"Mira…" said Lisanna.

"It's okay… it's all Maxixe's fault!" said Mirajane, "You mustn't blame yourself… remember this isn't the first time something like this happened in our family."

The two sat in silence for a bit.

"Why didn't you go back home?" asked Lisanna.

"I guess Maxixe didn't tell you." Said Mirajane, "If I went back, Maxixe would destroy Magnolia… and I couldn't let that happen…"

Lisanna's eyes widened.

"It wasn't an easy choice." Sighed Mirajane.

"No I understand." Said Lisanna.

The two of them sat in silence.

"We left Elfman alone…" whispered Lisanna.

"I know…" said Mirajane.

"I can't believe it's been three years." Said Lisanna.

"They said you were in suspended animation." Said Mirajane.

Lisanna was quiet.

"What happened after I was taken?" asked Mirajane.

"After a couple days, Master announced her put the S-Class trials on hold until we could find you." Said Lisanna.

"I bet Natsu threw a fit didn't he?" asked Mirajane, "He was a shoe in for the trials that year."

"Surprisingly he didn't." said Lisanna, "He actually agreed with Master…"

She gave a bittersweet smile.

"Happy accused him of being an imposter." Laughed Lisanna, "The day after that we formed search parties, and while I was searching with Elfman… the next thing I remember was being under Maxixe's control."

Mirajane gave her another hug.

The two sat in silence.

"Mira… who is that boy who was protecting you?" asked Lisanna.

"His name is Steven and he's a half human half gem." Said Mirajane as she broke the hug, "I haven't known him long but he's one of those types of people."

Lisanna nodded knowing she meant.

"Nami started calling it The Luffy effect." Said Mirajane, "There's just something about him that you put all your trust and faith into him even though you haven't known him along."

Lisanna and nodded and both were silent for a few minutes. Once thing had calmed down.

"I should introduce you to everyone." Said Mirajane.

"Will they like me?" asked Lisanna.

"Of core they will." Said Mirajane.

Mirajane and Lisanna both went to the sitting room.

"Everyone, I'd like you meet my little sister Lisanna." Said Mirajane.

"It's nice to meet you." sad Lisanna.

"Nice to finally meet the real you!" said Steven, "And I don't' mean the brainwashed version."

"What?" asked Lisanna.

"We'll show you later." Said Steven.

"And hopefully it won't be another Happy glitch." Said Hinata.

"Although from what I heard you might end up liking the Happy glitch." Laughed Nami.

Lisanna looked confused but decided to go with it. Mirajane smiled at her younger sister then turned to Nami and Hinata.

"So girls you up for trying to reach the others?" asked Mirajane.

Nami and Hinata both nodded.

"All right I already came up with a plan to reach Erza!" said Mirajane, "As well as a Plan B. I just need strawberries."

"Why do you need strawberries?" asked Steven.

"You didn't snap did you?" asked Amethyst.

"Not all." Said Mirajane.

"IT makes sense if you knew certain things about Erza." Said Lisanna.

"But it's only a plan B." said Mirajane, "Do you think you can reach them too."

Hinata and Nami nodded.

"All right!" said Mirajane, "We will need everyone's help."

"All right! I know you guys can reach them!" said Steven.

"I'll help out." Said Amethyst, "Besides I want to fight the Princess again."

Garnet adjusted her sunglasses and nodded.

"I don't have much of a choice unless you guys want to push Robin into the ocean." Said Lapis.

"This is a really bad idea." Sighed Pearl.

"Oh come on what's the worse that can happen?" asked Steven.

"They'll get taken again and reprogramed." Said Pearl.

There was an awkward silence.

"Besides that." Said Steven.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Assured Lisanna, "I don't know the other girls very well, but I do know Erza and I know she can be reached too."

Pearl was going to say something, all she knew was that she heard from Mirajane.

"Fine… I'll help but at least be careful." Said Pearl, "For all we know they going to be able to straighten the programing."

Meanwhile on the Foot Ship Maximize and Danburite were talking in their control room.

"I am not able to strengthen their programing softly, if I do we risk their gemstones cracking." Explained Danburite.

"I see…" said Maxixe.

"Should we leave them alone?" asked Danburite.

"No way! I want my prototypes back as well as Rock Quartz!" said Maxixe.

"Very well." Said Danburite.

"Can you go get Amazonite and Eudialyte." Said Maxixe.

"I will." Said Danburite.

As Danburite left, she looked at her screens with data on Steven and Lisanna.

"She has proven my theory and he is an unexpected being…" said Danburite, she cracked a smirk, "I hope she is not the only one… if she is not I can finally prove my theory…"

With Lisanna no longer in Maxixe's control anything can happen now… but no one was truly if the other 5 can be reached. Of course that wasn't going to stop any of them for trying.

Next Time: They begin planning on trying to reach others. Meanwhile Maxixe's Team begins their own planning on trying different battle tactics. Which will work? Find out next time!


	14. Battle Plans

Chapter 14: Battle Plans

Steven, Lisanna and Pearl were picking strawberries for Mirajane's back-up plan. Said back up plan was making a strawberry cake. It was Erza's favorite food after all.

"I don't get it." Said Pearl, "Why would this work."

"You see when were younger…" said Lisanna.

(Flashback)

In the guild hall a teenaged Erza was happily eating cake.

"Come on Erza! Let's fight!" yelled teenaged Mirajane.

Erza ignored her.

Mirajane's eye twitched, so she grabbed the cake sand threw into the wall.

"How dare you!" yelled Erza.

The two began to fight fiercely as the other guild members fled in terror.

Lisanna watched the fight with Natsu, Elfman and Happy.

"Remind me never to do that to Erza's cake." said Natsu.

"Aye…" said Happy.

(End of Flashback)

"But that must have been an isolated incident." Said Pearl.

"It wasn't…" said Lisanna.

"Oh…" said Pearl.

"I heard she hasn't broken the habit yet." Said Lisanna.

"I see." Said Pearl.

"She must love that kind of cake." said Steven.

"She does." Said Lisanna, "She's been known to buy 50 at a time."

Steven gasped.

"But that's as many as 5 tens!" said Steven.

"So do we have enoguh?" asked Pearl.

"I think so since Mira's only baking two for now." Said Lisanna.

"She's going to bake two?" asked Pearl after hearing the anger Erza did for a single piece.

"Oh no! She's baking one for the plan, she figured everyone who eats would want some." Said Lisanna.

"Oh…" said Pearl blushing a little.

They warped back to the Beach House.

"We're back with the Strawberries!" said Steven.

"Good." Said Mirajane, "Do you want to lick the beater?"

"Oh yeah!" said Steven.

She gave Steven the eggbeater so he could lick it.

She put the cakes into the oven.

Garnet was also there as if waiting for the cake to put in.

"Where's the others?" asked Pearl.

"Lapis and Hinata are outside, I think Nami's tending to her tree." Said Mirajane.

"What about Amethyst?" asked Steven as he finished licking the eggbeaters.

"Amethyst! I'm done with the bowl!" called out Mirajane.

The door opened.

"Finally!" yelled Amethyst grabbing the bowl and licking it.

"I'll go get the others." Said Steven putting the eggbeaters in the sink.

Steven got outside to see Lapis and Hinata both standing on water. It seemed like Lapis was helping Hinata training.

"What are you doing?" asked Steven approaching the water.

"Training." Said Lapis.

"There's a meeting." Said Steven.

The two nodded.

Steven went to go get Nami but she left the Forest Fairy.

"Meeting?" asked Nami.

"Yeah." Said Steven.

They all gathered in the Beach House to discus the battle plan.

"Besides the cake." said Garnet.

"Which is plan B." added Mirajane.

"Does anyone have a plan on how to undo the programing?" asked Garnet.

"I still need to think of it." Said Hinata.

"I have plans for both Robin and Vivi." Said Nami, "I also think we should do Robin next."

"Why?" asked {earl.

"I'd feel guilty if I don't try to reach her right away." Admitted Nami blushing a little.

"Oh yeah, she's can't move in water." Said Steven remembering what he briefly saw during the fight.

"Devil Fruit eaters can't move around at all in deep water." Explained Nami, "It also takes aware the ability to use their powers…"

"It would also be the easiest." Pointed out Lapis.

"But why are we doing it one at a time?" asked Steven.

"Maxixe is probably going to make things hard for us." Said Mirajane, "Remember, she managed to hire some bounty hunters when were living on Faunada."

"Yeah the only reason we were able to escape was that that group of performance artists owed Hinata a favor." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Amethyst.

"It's not the time to tell that story…" said Hinata blushing bright purple.

"If that's the case it is probably a better idea to do it one at a time." Said Garnet.

"Knowing her, she's planning something right now." Said Mirajane.

On the foot ship.

"And so Amazonite, Danburite and Eudialyte will be aiding you in any more fights that will happen." Said Maxixe the second group of Conversion Gems.

"Seriously?" asked Tenten, "Can Danburite even fight?"

"Technically no,… but you did see my skills in the last fight." said Danburite.

"Why did you interfere in the last fight anyway?" asked Eudialyte.

"I am interested in the hybrids abilities." Said Danburite, "That is why."

"So what's the difference between us and him?" asked Sakura.

"He has an morganatic body, your bodies were destroyed in the conversion process." Explained Danburite.

"Or plan is that Danburite, Amazonite and Eudialyte will fight your predecessors while the rest of you go after the other Gems there… however Red Beryl can't fight Rock Quartz and it's better if Siberite doesn't fight Lapis Lazuli again,."

"Don't worry I have no intention of fighting her again." Said Robin.

"I'll have that in mind." Said Erza.

"All right! So we got out next battle plan!" said Amazonite.

"Very good." Said Danburite, "Also I believe I should talk to Aquamarine and Siberite about something."

"If it's about what she did when she was human we already talked about it." Said Vivi.

"Really?" asked Danburite.

Robin nodded.

Danburite looked at the two, she was very confused.

"I trust Luffy's judgment." Said Vivi.

"You do not need to say more." Said Danburite no longer confused.

"What's this conversation about?" Amazonite asked Eudialyte.

"Don't ask me, I'm just as clueless as you are…" said Eudialyte.

Danburite left the room pulled up some screens and were checking something.

"So… it was not meddled with." Said Danburite.

"Are you assuming me of programing them to get along…" said Maxixe.

Danburite didn't answer.

"Because I didn't even think of it…" said Maxixe, "Did you even tell me there was a high chance they didn't get along."

"I do not believe I did." Answered Danburite.

"I see…" said Maxixe, "Anyways… set for the next fight now!"

Sometime later back on Earth.

Mirajane was telling Steven, Amethyst and Lisanna the last time Erza flipped out over cake.

"Then someone stepped on Erza's cake and everything went eve crazier." Explained Mirajane.

Amethyst laughed.

"That's a way to break in the guild hall." Laughed Amethyst.

Outside Ronaldo was planning to sneak aboard the Forest Fairy.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Nami appearing behind him holding the broom.

Ronaldo froze.

That was when the Forest Fairy's alarm started blaring.

"Get out of here now!" yelled Nami.

She began to chaise him away from the ship, as she did.

The other gems all arrived on the beach knowing that they would show up any second.

"Steven get into the house." Said Mirajane.

"Or at least get your bubble." Said Amethyst.

Nami showed up once again.

That was when suddenly the second set of Conversion Gems suddenly sowed up jumping from the sky.

"Reuip!" called out Erza changing into her fish like armor going to attack Lapis.

Sakura tried to punch Garnet but she blocked the punch.

Vivi got out her Peacock String Slashers and aimed the attack at Amethyst.

Tenten summoned a sword and started fighting with Pearl.

While Robin covered Lisanna in arm restraining her.

"Wait…" said Mirajane realizing something was wrong.

"Sorry but we've been all into battle!" said Eudialyte showing up with a pair of red tonfas going to fight Mirajane.

"Yay! Time opt fight!" said Amazonite summon a chakram going to fight Hinata.

Danburite said nothing as she stood in front of Nami.

"I am not skilled in fighting." Said Danburite.

"So then…" said Nami.

"However that does not mean I will not make sure you do not reach out to them." Said Danburite.

Her gem glowed and the same robot from the day before showed up.

"This is my guardian…" explained Danburite.

"Wait! You're the one that got in the way last time!" said Nami.

"I am." Said Danburite.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"Because I am interested in the hybrid." Explained Danburite.

Nami looked at Steven who enacted his shield.

"You're not going to get him." Muttered Nami.

"I can obverse his abilities without the need to kidnapping him. Said Danburite.

Nami narrowed her eyes at Danburite.

Meanwhile Lapis started fighting with Erza. However she strangely was having a hard time.

"This is Sea Empress Armor." Erza decided to explain to Lapis, "It nullifies any and all water attacks."

Meanwhile with Lisanna, she turned into her full bird form and flew away from Robin.

As she was flying she got an idea.

"Nami! Lapis!" called out Lisanna.

That was when more arms on her and grabbed her wings forcing her to fall down.

"Lisanna!" called out Mirajane seeing this.

"Pay attention!" yelled Eudialyte sticking her with her tonfa.

"I'm fine!" said Lisanna managing to get up as she was back in her humanoid form and got up.

"All right." Said Lapis noticing where she was standing, right by the water.

Nami noticed as well.

Nami got out her staff and began to spin it .She used swing arm on Danburite's guardian.

It stood f there for a few a second as it recovered from the attack.

However Nami was already running towards the water.

"What are they planning?" asked Danburite, "Follow her…"

The guardian chaise after Nami.

Lapis created a duplicate of Erza to fight the real one, then flew towards the water.

The three stood in a group.

"Can you…" said Nami.

"Don't worry, I can do it." Said Lapis.

"How much control do you have?" asked Lisanna.

"It's probably best if I don't' tell you…" sighed Lapis.

That was when that entire area was an gulfed in water, including the guardian and Robin.

The guardian was having a hard time moving the water.

That was when it was hit by a fish's tail.

Turns out Lisanna turned her lower limbs into said fish's tail so she now resembled a mermaid.

"Sorry but I'm not letting you interfere…" said Lisanna.

Outside of the water.

"I have no idea what she just said…" mumbled Danburite since she well… she was outside.

Lapis smiled as she saw Nami approach Robin.

"Good luck." Said Lapis.

That was when she had to dodge a sword.

"If I defeat you the water will go away." Said Erza.

"It will… but you won't be able to beat that easily." Said Lapis creating a sword out of water.

In the water Nami walked over to Robin, who of course still couldn't move in the water.

"You're just going to give up and lie there…" said Nami.

Robin was surprised she could hear Nami so clearly.

"When you have some controlling this, it's easy to hold a conversation." Said Nami.

"I can't move Citrine… you know that." Said Robin.

"That's not what I mean!" yelled Nami, "Do you want to die?"

"What?" asked Robin.

"Do you really want to die?" asked Nami, "Because that's what you're doing,."

"I can still breathe." Said Robin.

"That's not what I mean…" said Nami, "you just give up yourself to the Gems… because that the same thing."

"The world Government deserves to get destroyed." Said Robin.

"I'm not arguing about that!" said Nami, "It's about you not fighting! It's just like at Enies Lobby!"

Robin looked at Nami.

"You were just going to give up." Said Nami, "But if it wasn't for Luffy…"

Robin was quiet.

"I know how it feels." sad Nami, "You weren't first one to abandon him… I did the same thing for my home island."

"Twice…" said Robin.

"Yeah, but the second time I knew Luffy well enoguh that I knew he would save me… I even told him but he didn't hear it…" said Nami, "But Luffy's not here… we can't rely on him when we're light years apart… besides even if you do mange to capture us do you want to be Luffy's enemy… I mean again…"

Robin seemed to be struggling to smile.

Nami smiled realizing she was reaching her.

"Say it." Said Nami.

"Say what?" asked Robin.

"Say you want to live!" yelled Nami.

Robin smiled, Nami couldn't tell if she was crying. Her gem was glowing black.

"I want to live! Take me to the sea with you!" Robin cried out.

The black glow left her gem and burst out of the water before disappearing.

"All right!" cheered Steven.

"Retreat now!" said Danburite.

"What! Why should we take orders from you!" yelled Eudialyte.

"She has a point." Said Erza, "We just another…"

"Okay! Right!" said Eudialyte.

Eudialyte summoned a screen an pressed a button on it causing all of them to disappear.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as Lapis removed the water.

Robin was unconscious.

"So what should we do?" asked Amethyst.

"Take her to my room." Said Nami.

Garnet took her to Nami's room and placed her on the bed.

They then left them to talk when Robin finally woke up.

Nami waited for that to happen and soon enoguh she did.

"How are you feeling?" asked Nami.

"A little stiff." Said Robin, "Submerging me in water?"

"Hey, that is any Devil Fruit eaters weakness." Joked Nami.

"Why didn't you go back?" asked Robin sitting up.

"Think you know the answer to that." Said Nami.

Robin was quiet… she had heard about the thing with Arlong.

"This isn't like with Arlong, Shiki or even Lucci…" said Nami, "No matter how strong Luffy is… he can't stand up to them… they're worse than the World Government…"

"You ran for three years…" said Robin, "Good job…"

Nami smiled.

"Hey I'm still a navigator." Said Nami, "And maybe one day I'll be a pirate again."

Robin nodded.

"By the way… I think you might like this planet." Said Nami.

"Really why?" asked Robin.

"Many reasons." Said Nami, "I guess I should properly introduce you to everyone!"

Robin nodded.

The two left the Forest Fairy, when they did they found Ronaldo trying to break in holding a camera.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami.

"I didn't know you were there…" said Ronaldo.

"Seriously!" yelled Nami.

"I thought you fighting some a threat…" said Ronaldo.

"It's already passed." Said Nami grabbing a broom.

She began to chaise him away wit the broom.

Robin watched Nami chaise the blogger. Robin noticed the others were watching the chaise.

"You better get used to that, she does it all the time." Called out Amethyst.

"He keeps trying to break in!" called out Mirajane .

"I'll make a note of it." Said Robin with a smirk.

And so Nami was able to reach Robin… even with the plan involving Erza the real question is would they be able to reach the others… especially Hinata who still had no plan at all.

Next Time: Mirajane remembers a spell on accident and well... let's just say things got weird... what did the spell do? Did Garnet go on a solo mission just to avoid the spell? How insane is it? Find out next time!


	15. Revenge of the Changeling

A/N: I decided to have a few breather episodes during this arc, this way not every chapter is just them trying to reach out to someone...

Also since almost everyone figured out the chapter, the way the name are showed like this Soul/Body... I hope no one gets confused but by the way it's shown it should be easy to figure out... Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Revenge of the Changeling

Connie hadn't vested Steven in a while what with school and tennis practice and other things… but she was always happy to do so.

Needless to say she missed off on a lot. She had heard about Lapis joining (although it was more joining the Conversion Gems as the Crystal Gems still didn't fully trust her) but Lisanna and Robin were a surprise.

Robin was interested in some books Connie brought over, but she did get into a conversion with Lisanna about Edolas (the name of the atlantes universe she lived in).

"Wow… I can't believe you lived in alternate universe." Said Connie with her eyes sparkling.

"IT was very different than what I was used to." Said Lisanna, "Everyone's personalities were inverted…"

"Really?" asked Connie.

Lisanna nodded.

"For example Elfman was a bit of a wimp instead of manly and Natsu was a cry baby." Said Lisanna.

"What about Mira…" said Connie.

"Well about that…" said Lisanna.

"How do I look?" asked Mirajane dressed in a very halter-top that showed her stomach and a pair of shorts that was very short.

"What are you wearing?" asked Connie.

"This is how I dressed before Liana "died"." Explained Mirajane, "Plan A is to fight Erza while acting how I did back then."

"Edolas Mira is complicated…" sad Lisanna.

"I see…" said Connie.

That was when the temple doors opened, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet came out.

"Oh come on! Let us go on the mission!" yelled Amethyst, "It's getting boring around here…"

"Or at least take Robin and Lisanna with you, haven't gone yet." Said Pearl.

"I told you I can handle it on my own…" said Garnet who stepped on the warp pad and disappeared.

There was an awkward silence.

"You got into an argument with Garnet?" asked Connie.

"Not really I just don't understand why she wanted to go alone when it could have used to trained Lisanna and Robin." Said Pearl blushing a little.

"Thanks." Said Lisanna.

Robin nodded still reading the book.

"Whoa! What are you wearing?" asked Amethyst noticing Mirajane's change of outfit.

"Oh this is how I used to dress before Lisanna "Died"." Explained Mirajane who then magically changed her clothes back to normal.

"Really?" asked Pearl who couldn't imagine Mirajane as anything other than the sweet woman she was today.

"What changed?" asked Amethyst.

"I "died" sighed Lisanna.

"Oh right…" said Pearl.

"I guess having your sister trapped in another universe is the weirdest thing that ever happened to you." Said Amethyst.

"I'm sitting right here." Said Lisanna.

"Actually no." said Mirajane.

They all heard this and stared at her.

"Oh this story again." Said Nami.

"What story?" asked Steven.

"Sometimes when we got bored we exchanged stories." said Hinata.

"And sometimes we made them into competitions." Explained Nami, "Mirajane's was the weirdest hands down…"

"So what happened?" asked Steven.

"Well the Strongest Team just came back from a job that they shouldn't have went on but the master wasn't there yet. So while killing time Natsu found a job that was a simple translating job from an ancient text." Said Mirajane, "It was also written in English…"

"So what happened after that." Said Steven.

"He read it, and tit turns out to have been a spell." Explained Mirajane, "A spell to switch bodies… Lucy and Gray, Erza and Happy and Natsu and Loke."

"Loke? You never brought him up…" said Steven.

"It's a long story." Said Mirajane, "Anyways, according to legend the spell would be permanent if kept longer than a half hour thankfully that part of it was false so were able to eventually fix it…"

"Wait what does that have to do with you?" asked Amethyst.

Mirajane began to blush.

"Well you see Levy tried to fix it… she managed to switch back Lucy and Gray… but only them… and she made thing worse." Examined, "Elfman and Cana switched, as did Jet and Droy… and well I ended up switching bodies with Makarov."

"What seriously?" asked Steven.

"And the worst part is that he's a dirty old man." Sighed Mirajane.

"I guess he didn't take a shower." Said Steven.

Pearl gave everyone a look that said "Don't explain it."

"He's going to hear the question evidently." Said Robin putting the book down.

"Thaw question?" asked Connie.

"Don't ask…" muttered Nami.

"So do you remember the spell?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know…" said Mirajane, "I think it was Uugo deru rasuchi borokania…"

That was when everything began to glow.

That was when suddenly Hinata started screaming.

"Why do I see everything!" yelled Hinata who coal sped on the floor.

"Wait… oh no…" said Amethyst soundly blushing, "How did this happen?"

"Why is my skin blue?" Lapis suddenly asked.

"Why am I sitting next me!" Lisanna suddenly yelled out.

Connie was staring at herself, "Well this is infesting." She said with a very un-Connie like smirk.

"Oh no… this is bad…" Robin said suddenly panicking.

"Oh no…" said Pearl looking at herself.

"You have got to me kidding me…" muttered Pearl.

"No wait!" yelled Mirajane suddenly.

"Um… oops…" said Steven sheepishly.

"Seriously Mira! Why did you say that spell!" yelled Pearl.

"I'm sorry it slipped out." Said Steven.

"I'm sure if everyone calms down it will be fine." Said Connie, "But I'm amazed that you remember that spell after three years…"

Steven laughed nervously.

That was when it started raining.

"Why is it raining?" asked Mirajane.

"Lisanna's the one in my body!" said Lisanna, "I guess she can't control my power…"

"Sorry…" said Lapis.

"All right… I think we should make sure who's who…" sighed Pearl.

Indeed the Changeling Spell worked… and the ones switched were as followed.

Steven and Mirajane.

Pearl and Nami.

Amethyst and Hinata.

Lapis and Lisanna.

And Connie and Robin.

"Wait… can't Mira fix it?" asked Connie/Robin.

"I don't remember anything about fixing it." Said Mirajane/Steven.

"Seriously!" yelled Nami/Pearl.

"Well…" said Mirajane/Steven.

(Flashback)

"Stop it!" yelled Mirajane/Makarov.

"Oh come on! Just one little peek!" begged Makarov/Mirajane.\

"NO!" yelled Mirajane/Makarov.

The rest of the guild wasn't fairing that well either, Erza/Happy was on the floor convincing herself it was all just a dream.

Cana/Elfman was throwing up while Elfman/Cana was scolding… um… her?

Levy was unconscious while Lucy, Natsu/Loke and the rest of team Shadow Gear (who were switched) was trying to get her to wake up…

Oh and Loke/Natsu was frozen in realization if they weren't fixed… After all in just a few weeks was it was expected to happen.

(End of Flashback)

"It was extremely hectic…" answered Mirajane/Steven.

"I don't get how it worked on us… I mean most of us aren't' even human." Said Pearl/Nami.

"Happy's not a human." Pointed out Lisanna/Lapis.

"And neither is Loke." Pointed out Mirajane/Steven.

Amethyst/Hinata was still screaming on the floor.

"Calm down… just they cutting off the chakra to your eyes." said Hinata/Amethyst.

"I don't know how to do that!" screamed Amethyst/Hinata.

"I forgot to mention our abilities stick with our bodies." Sighed Steven/Mirajane.

"Wait… is my body getting taller?" asked Steven/Mirajane.

"Oh no…" said Pearl/Nami, "I didn't even think of that!"

"What's going on?" asked Mirajane/Steven.

"Just being in Steven's body is aging it." Said Pearl/Nami.

"Oh man! This is bad! I don't know how Mira is!" yelled Steven, "What if ages to who knows."

"I'm 22." Said Mirajane/Steven.

"Oh…" said Steven/Mirajane.

"That's not so bad." Said Pearl/Nami.

That was when Pearl/Nami suddenly twitched.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nami/Pearl.

"There's something wrong with your body! I don't know what it is." Said Pearl/Nami.

"What?" asked Nami/Pearl.

"She has to use the bathroom!" laughs Amethyst/Hinata.

"How do you know!" yelled Pearl/Nami blushing.

"I still don't know how to turn off these eyes." Said Amethyst/Hinata.

She began to moan.

"We need to fix this and now…" said Pearl/Nami.

"She's right." Said Connie/Robin, "How am I going to explain to my parents that I somehow switched bodies."

"I could always pretend to be you." Said Robin/Connie.

"That's not going to work…" said Nami/Pearl.

"Please don't." sighed Connie/Robin.

That was when Pearl/Nami began to shake even more.

"What do you eat?" asked Pearl/Nami.

"I eat like a like normal personal would, you don't eat." Said Nami/Pearl, "It's you who has the problem…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pearl/Nami.

"Stop this now! We can't be fighting!" said Lisanna/Lapis.

"She's right, we all need to calm down figure this out." Said Lapis/Lisanna.

"All right!" Connie/Robin cheered suddenly.

Everyone noticed that several purple hands were on the walls.

"So you got the hang of my powers. Impressive." Said Robin/Connie.

"Lucky!" muttered Amethyst/Hinata, "I'm seeing way too many things I didn't want to know… I don't know what the range is but I can see into the lighthouse!"

"Poor Amethyst…" said Robin/Connie.

Amethyst glared at the adult woman stuck in a young girl's.

"When those eyes are activated they're really creepy." Said Lisanna/Lapis.

"I'm used to it." said Lapis/Lisanna.

That was when the warp flared up and Garnet appeared.

It should be pointed out by this time Steven's body was physically 22 so it was going to hard to hide.

"Is everything all right?" asked Garnet.

"OH no… Steven…" mumbled Pearl/Nami.

"Uh…. Steven decided to mentally be in his early 20s…" said Nami/Pearl trying to well… act like Pearl.

"She's' not going to buy that…" mumbled Connie/Robin.

"I know…" sighed Lisanna/Lapis.

"I know that you all switched bodies." Said Garnet.

They all breathed a sigh of relief… however they then realized something…

"Wait a second…" said Pearl/Nami who was twitching even more than before, "You knew this was going to happen!"

Garnet stood there as almost everyone in the room remembered her future vision.

"Seriously!" yelled Amethyst/Hinata, "These eyes are giving me a headache."

"I'm about to burst!" yelled Pearl/Nami.

"Just go to the bathroom!" yelled Nami/Pearl.

"Sorry but it was the best case scenario…" said Garnet.

"Oh really what would have happened if you stayed?" asked Nami.

"Ruby and Sapphire would have switched and that's all then you would have taken your anger on me because it would have appeared I wasn't effected." Explained Garnet, "It would have led to a big fight between us."

"Then why didn't you take me with you on the mission?" asked Mirajane/Steven.

"I saw you have brought up the spell a different time, but it would result in the beach house getting destroyed." Said Garnet, "That's all I know about it…"

"I'm going to guess it was we got Erza or Sakura back…" said Mirajane/Steven.

"Amethyst would probably end up in one of their bodies." Sighed Lapis/Lisanna.

"Hey!" yelled Amethyst/Hinata.

"She would try to Reuip into one of Erza's more powerful armors." Said Mirajane/Steven.

"Or should would hit something she shouldn't have destroying the house." Said Hinata/Amethyst.

"I thought you were helping me!" said Amethyst/Hinata.

"Sorry…" whispered Hinata/Amethyst.

"Hey Garnet… do you know how to get us to change back?" asked Steven/Mirajane.

"Sorry I'm unable to see it." Answered Garnet.

"This is bad!" said Pearl/Nami.

"Just go to the bathroom." Said Nami/Pearl.

"No way!" yelled Pearl/Nami.

"She doesn't know how." Laughed Amethyst/Hinata.

Pearl/Nami began to blush.

"Wait… I have an idea." Said Hinata/Amethyst, "Why don't we use Rose's Room to replay the events where Levy managed to fix Gray and Lucy."

"But it messed up everyone else…" pointed Steven/Mirajane.

"It's the only idea we have." Said Mirajane/Steven.

That was when Steven's (as in his body's gem glowed) and the door opened.

"Wait you were able to open it that easily?" asked Steven/Mirajane.

"Oh sorry…" laughed Mirajane/Steven nervously.

Steven decided not to dwell on it that much and they decided who should go in.

It was quickly decided that Mirajane/Steven, Steven/Mirajane and Robin/Connie (who might be able to translate it) went into the room.

They looked at the Guildhall.

"Wait…" said Steven/Mirajane.

"This is how it looked before Gajeel desorbed it." Said Mirajane.

They went into the guildhall where the incident played out like a Pensive from Harry Potter.

When it got to the explanation that Levy gave (before they all noticed everything was still screwed up it was paused).

"Okay, I was able to write it down." Said Robin/Connie.

As they left Steven/Mirajane realized something.

"So is this the thing Levy wasn't able to fix?" asked Steven/Mirajane.

"Yeah…" sighed Mirajane/Steven.

They left the room, Pearl/Nami was still freaking out. She couldn't hold it for much longer and she was turning strange shades of orange.

"Maybe you should take her to the bathroom on the Forest Fairy…" said Mirajane/Steven.

"So you did manage to figure it out?" asked Connie/Robin.

"I was able to understand Levy's explanation, however considering the problems that happened later I think we should go into separate room while doing it. Naturally Lisanna and Mirajane should be the first to get fixed." Explained Robin/Connie.

"Oh come on!" yelled Amethyst/Hinata, "Why them! Steven's body stopped aging and all Lisanna's doing is making it rain. I can't control these eyes and what's going to with Pearl isn't funny anymore."

"If I move it will come out!" yelled Pearl/Nami.

"Actually it's probably because they're the only two who can use this kind of magic." Said Lapis/Lisanna.

"That's right." Said Robin/Connie.

"Oh right…" said Amethyst/Hinata.

Robin/Connie gave them the translation to Steven/Mirajane and Lapis/Lisanna.

"It's best if you are in another room…" said Robin/Connie.

"We'll go to the Forest Fairy." Said Mirajane/Steven.

"You two don't mind being switched last do you?" asked Lisanna/Lapis to Connie/Robin and Robin/Connie.

Connie/Robin was currently trying out different ways to use her body's powers.

"No… the only thing I'm, worried about are my parents finding out." Admitted Connie/Robin.

"I don't mind either." Said Robin/Connie.

"Um…" said Nami/Pearl, "I think we should also go the Forest Fairy…"

Garnet nodded knowing picked up Pearl/Nami to got to the Forest Fairy's bathroom.

"Don't worry… the ship has an automatized tub cleaning systems…" explained Nami/Pearl

"What?" asked Pearl/Nami.

The 7 of them were in the Forest Fairy. Lisanna/Lapis and Lapis Lisanna decided to use Lisanna's room for their switch back while Steven/Mirajane and Mirajane/Steven used the sitting room.

Steven/Mirajane read the piece of paper that that had the incantation on it…

However… There was no bright light at all.

"Did you read it right?" asked Mirajane/Steven.

"I did…" said Steven/ Mirajane.

Both of them began to freak out.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Mirajane/Steven.

"Are we going to be able to change back?" asked Steven/Mirajane.

"I don't know!" cried Mirajane/Steven.

And so that way didn't work… however they would find a way to fix it eventually… it will be fixed… but for now it's time to part ways…

"What!" yelled Steven/Mirajane, "You're going to end the chapter like that?"

Yep! This is where it ends!

Next Time: It's decided that while Mirajane and Nami work on their plans Hinata goes on a mission with some of the other gems. However when Maxixe's Team attack, Hinata has to wing it, can she reach one of her friends? And if so how? Find out next time!


	16. Hinata's Jealously

Chapter 16: Hinata's Jealously

Hinata's morning routine had since been joined by Lapis. Although they used different meaning of controlling the water, the two knew it was a good way to train either way.

Mirajane left the Forest Fairy and Steven left the beach house.

It was time to make breakfast.

Once the two were done training they entered the beach house.

"And that's who Loke is…" finished Mirajane telling Steven and Amethyst about the guild's former resident playboy.

"That makes so much sense." Said Steven.

"No it doesn't." said Amethyst.

"She hasn't told you anything about Celestial Sprits yet" said Steven.

"So what are Celestial Spirits?" asked Amethyst.

"You se…" said Mirajane as she began to explain about Celestial Spirits (Spirits from another world that can be summoned using magic keys.)

Evenly during breakfast the topic shifted to the plans.

"So have you come up with plans to reach them?" asked Steven to Nami and Hinata as everyone knew Mirajane's plans.

Oh yeah." Said Nami, "The plan is to remind Vivi of her kingdom."

"Not yet… I'm trying to write a speech about Guy and Lee… but I'm having a hard time…" said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Steven.

"I haven't spent that much time with Guy and Lee." Said Hinata.

"What about with Sakura?" asked Mirajane.

Hinata was quiet.

She had an idea of what to do what she was unsure about it.

"Nothing yet?" asked Lisanna.

"No…" lied Hinata.

Mirajane, Nami, Lapis and Robin all noticed Hinata reaction, it's as if she was hiding.

"It's okay Hinata." Said Mirajane figuring out what she was hiding.

"You can think of it another time." Said Nami.

After breakfast, Hinata decided to do some training.

"So what's Hinata hiding?" asked Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven.

"Oh I'm guessing it has to with the love triangle." Said Mirajane.

"Love triangle?" asked Lapis.

"There's sort of a love triangle…" said Mirajane.

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Steven.

I take it it's very complicated." Said Robin taking a sip of coffee.

"Very." Said Nami.

"Although most of it has to do with Sasuke…" said Mirajane.

"Who's Sasuke?" asked Steven.

"He's someone who amended the village for power." Explained Mirajane.

"He doesn't come up much…" said Nami.

That was when Pearl and Garnet entered the room.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Pearl.

"Outside training." Said Lapis.

"Should we call her in?" asked Mirajane.

Garnet nodded.

"Wait is she still unable to come up with ideas to reach Sakura and Tenten?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah." Sighed Nami.

"Then call her in, we need her for a mission." Said Garnet.

"I'll get her." Said Steven.

He went outside to find her doing more water training.

"Hey Hinata!" said Steven.

"Meeting?" asked Hinata.

Steven nodded.

She hurried inside.

On the foot ship in space, Danburite was working on something in the screen.

"And I am done." She said to Maxixe watching her.

"So we now have surveillance on Earth's Warp?" asked Maxixe.

Danburite nodded.

"I can't belie it was this easy." Said Maxixe.

"It is woefully out of date." Explained Danburite, "Because of that, it was very easy."

"Perfect…" said Maxixe.

"Whole I can determine how many are using them, I can not tell what type of gem they are…" said Danburite, "So be aware of choosing when they go fight another monster."

"Fine…" sighed Maxixe.

That was when Danburite got an alert.

"Oh so there's already a mission." Said Maxixe, "Gather a team for how many there are… and judging by the numbers we can get least one of them back…"

Danburite nodded.

"I have to think of my plans once I rather them…" thought Maxixe.

Meanwhile in a rather beautiful redwood forest, the Crystal Gems team arrived, of course it consisted of Hinata, but also Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Lisanna and Robin. The rest stayed behind, as Lapis and Garnet would be the best two to help in either plan, and Robin and Lisanna had yet to go on a mission.

"IT's so pretty here." Said Lisanna.

"Can you find the gem?" asked Pearl.

Hinata nodded.

"Byakugan!" she called out, "I see it..."

"Wait isn't the Gem Monster here big foot?" asked Amethyst.

"Wait? Big Foot is a gem monster?" asked Steven.

"Yes…" sighed Pearl.

"It's a tricky one too." Said Amethyst, "It had a tendency to clone it self so we haven't caught the real one yet."

"It doesn't cause much harm though, so we tend to leave it alone, but it might make for some good training." Said Pearl.

They headed to where the monster was, it was calmly walking away, it briefly looked at them but continued walking.

Steven's eyes lit up.

"It did the walk!" he said.

That was when several purple arms appeared all over Big Foot's body and stopped it from moving.

"Clutch…" said Robin.

Suddenly the grabbed it in a way that would have broken it's back had it been human.

"That is brutal!" said Amethyst flinching.

However Big Foot managed to get back up and shook off the arms.

"Take Over Cat Soul!" said Lisanna turning into her cat girl form she ran over to big foot and started fighting it. However Big Foot managed to toss her away, however Hinata came from above and smacked him in the chest, causing it to go poof.

She picked up the gem but t turned to dust.

"Another clone." Said Pearl.

"Looks like the legend of Big Foot remains." Said Steven.

Hinata's eye widened.

"Everyone get down!" she cried out.

It started raining kunai.

Everyone in close together for Steven to encase them in the bubble.

Once it stopped, Steven got rid of the bubble.

"Steven, go hide in your bubble for a while or get back to the warp." Said Pearl.

Steven once against encased himself in his bubble, not wanting to leave them.

That was when Robin had to dodge a green chakram.

"All right! I get the one with many arms!" said Amazonite.

That was when Lisanna had to dodge an attack from Eudialyte.

"Looks I have to take you down…" said Eudialyte.

Amethyst saw Vivi.

"Looks like it's round three." Said Amethyst.

"I guess we're the ones fighting then." Said Tenten taking out a scroll.

Pearl summoned her spear, while Tenten took out a spear as well.

"So…" said Pearl.

"Yeah, there's two weapon masters in our group." Said Tenten, "But red beryl didn't come today."

"I see…" said Pearl.

Meanwhile Hinata noticed where Steven decided to hide.

Then she saw Sakura going to towards him.

"Oh no…" whispered Hinata.

Meanwhile Sakura summoned her gloves and adjusted them.

"Morganite wait…" said Danburite showing up.

Sakura stopped.

"I believe I should fight the Hybrid." Said Danburite.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I have yet to collect my personal data." Said Danburite.

"Your personal data?" asked Sakura.

Danburite nodded.

"I am working on a personal project about humans." Explained Danburite, "I believe he is key to it."

"I see…" sighed Sakura.

"You have to fight who is left over." Said Danburite.

"Okay." Said Sakura.

That was when she saw it was Hinata.

"What!" yelled Sakura.

"I will take the fall if you fall to her." Said Danburite.

"Seriously!" yelled Sakura, "Is your data really that important."

"Yes." Answered Danburite.

Danburite summoned her guardian.

"However I belie that White Moon Stone doesn't have a plan on dealing with you or Verdelite." Explained Danburite.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because she is here and Citrine and Milky Quartz are not." Explained Danburite.

That was when Danburite's Guardian ran towards Steven with Danburite following and went into the attack, while Sakura went into fight Hinata.

Steven noticed the guardian who began to attack Steven's bubble.

"Tell me now… what is your relationship with the former humans?" asked Danburite.

"Why?" asked Steven.

"Just tell me." Said Danburite, "I will even lessen the attacks if you comply."

"What?" asked Steven.

"Never mind." Said Danburite, "Are they friends?"

"Yes of course!" said Steven trying to strengthen the bubble.

"Would you protect them no matter what?" asked Danburite.

"Yeah." Said Steven.

The Guardian stopped its attacks.

"You're half human and half gem…" said Danburite, "That is correct?"

Steven didn't answer.

"That is alright you did not answer those questions." Said Danburite, "I already know the answer…"

"Okay…" said Steven.

"Tell me… has Citrine told you about Monkey D. Luffy yet?" asked Danburite.

"Why?" asked Steven.

"I just want to know." Said Danburite.

"Why?" asked Steven.

"I just want to know…" said Danburite.

"Oh yeah…" said Steven seeing no harm telling her.

Danburite blinked.

"I see…" said Danburite.

Nearby Hinata saw Sakura who was running towards her. However Hinata jumped into a tree to dodge.

Sakura however followed her up the tree, and the fight turned to the tree tops.

Hinata took breath.

"I have no other choice." She thought, "I have to try it…"

"Sakura, please I don't want to fight you." Said Hinata.

"Too bad." Said Sakura, "And that's not my name any more!"

"Before we fight at least let me something…" said Hinata.

"What…" Sakura.

Hinata was quiet, she didn't know what to say.

"say or I'll start fighting…" said Sakura.

"I have to admit it… I've always been jealous of you." Said Hinata.

"What?" asked Sakura, "Why?"

Hinata was quiet, she knew where to start.

"Well you were on the team with him." Said Hinata.

"You liked Sasuke didn't you?" asked Sakura, "All the girls liked Sasuke…. I should have known…"

"No…" said Hinata, "I never liked Sasuke…"

"Then why are you jealous?" asked Sakura.

"I'm in love with Naruto." Said Hinata, "I've been in love with him for years and I'm still in love with him…"

Sakura blinked she began to think about it.

Sakura's eyes winded. As she began to piece everything she knew about Hinata. She remember her often spying at Naruto in the academy, even when Naruto tried to get Sakura's attention.

"I've accepted a long time ago that he likes you…" said Hinata.

Tears streamed down Hinata's cheeks.

"Hinata… I'm sorry…" said Hinata.

"I want Naruto to be happy… you're the one he likes and you're his team mate…" said Hinata, "Please! Fight them! Don't give up!"

Sakura froze.

"Let Naruto keep his promise to you!" cried Hinata.

Sakura remember his promised to her.

A Genin team always had three members and a sensei, her team consisted of herself, Naruto and a boy named Sasuke.

Sasuke was the most popular boy in class and the best ninja too. However his older brother killed everyone in his clan but him and Sasuke wanted power to kill his brother once and for all.

And he took that power from a man named Orochimaru, a very powerful evil ninja who just wanted to take over Sasuke's body.

When Naruto first tired to retrieve Sasuke he made a promise to Sacra that no matter what he would get him back.

However that mission failed but Naruto kept his promise that is why he went on the training trip.

Sakura began to tear up.

That was when he gem began to glow back, and soon the black glow shot out of the gem and into the air where it disappeared.

The mark on her headband switched the mark of the Leaf Village and she felt out of the tree. However Hinata was able to catch her in time.

Nearby the other gems saw the light disappear.

"Great, it's time to retreat…" muttered Eudialyte in her fight

"Oh I want more fun!" muttered Amazonite in her fight

Danburite saw this as well.

"So we lost another." Sighed Danburite, "Tell me Hybrid what is your name?"

"Oh Steven Universe." Said Steven.

Danburite looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"What?" asked Steven.

"Then again I have heard stranger family names like Monkey and Water…" said Danburite, "So Universe isn't' that strange."

Danburite began to walk away.

"I hope to talk to you again Steven." Said Danburite.

Her guardian disappeared and so did Danburite as well.

Once all of them were gone they gather at the tree.

"Do you need help?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm fine." Said Hinata.

Steven looked at Hinata. He smiled at her.

"You didn't need a plan after all." Said Steven.

"I didn't." said Hinata with a smile.

They managed to take her back to the warp and back to the beach house.

They noticed Sakura unconscious.

"They attacked, but we managed to get Sakura." Said Lisanna.

"I'm going to take her to my room." Said Hinata.

"Do you got her." Said Mirajane.

"I'm fine." Said Hinata.

She went to the Forest Fairy alone.

"It was Naruto." Said Nami once Hinata was out of earshot.

"Definitely the promise." Said Mirajane nodding.

"What are you talking about?" asked Steven.

"Something about Naruto and Sakura." Sighed Nami.

"Love triangle." Said Amethyst.

"Kind of sort of." Said Mirajane.

"Why is it the one with them sot sane group of friends is the one with the complex love triangle." Said Pearl.

"Do you honestly want that answer?" asked Robin.

Pearl blinked, "Probably not." Sighed Pearl.

In space on the Street Ship.

"I will take full responsibility for loosing Morganite." Said Danburite, "I could have fought White Moonstone, but I wanted to gather data on the Hybrid… I apologize."

"Seriously!" yelled Maxixe, "Well I can't blame you for that part, but lost half of our second group already…"

Danburite didn't' respond.

"You are not to gather data on him again until I say otherwise, we can't lose the rest of them… at least not now…" said Maxixe.

Danburite nodded and left.

Maxixe grumbled, "I knew I should have sent Red Beryl…" she muttered.

On the Forest Fairy, Sakura finally woke up.

"Sakura" said Hinata.

"Oh… hey…" said Sakura.

"I didn't lie about any of it." sad Hinata who began to blush.

"No I figured." Said Sakura.

The two of them sat in silence.

"Yo should have told me years ago you liked him." Said Sakura, "I would have set you two up…"

Hinata blushed even more.

"Why didn't you go back?" asked Sakura, "I know it's been tow years."

Hinata told Sakura the reason.

Of course Sakura was angry.

"Why that!" yelled Sakura punching the wall making a dent in it.

She realized what happened.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Sakura .

"It can be easily fixed, don't worry about it." Said Hinata.

Sakura looked at Hinata.

"If we get back in the next couple years I'm going to help you." Said Sakura.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Knowing Naruto he already got Sasuke back… it has been three years…" said Sakura, "So when we get back I'm going to they to set you two up."

"What?" asked Hinata.

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you…" said Hinata, "But we do have to be realistic…"

"I know." Said Sakura.

Sakura sighed, she didn't want to tell Hinata but she no longer knew what her feelings towards Naruto was any more.

She did deeply care for him, but she wasn't sure if it was romantic or not.

So yeah… the love triangle got a little more complicated.

"You ready?" asked Hinata.

"Ready for what?" asked Sakura.

"To meet the others." Said Hinata.

"I only know Siberite and Rock Quarts…" said Sakura, "Oh wait what are their real names again?"

"Robin and Lisanna." Said Hinata.

Sakura smiled.

The two of them headed to the beach house. With on more member.

However they knew that soon it was time to enact one of the plans to reach the others…

And that plan was going to lead to an insanely awesome fight…

So awesome that well… it must be seen to believed.

Next Time: The fight is one! It's Mirajane VS. Erza! A No holds bar beat down! Will Mirajane's Plan A work? Will they have to rely on Plan B? Is the fight going to be so awesome that there's no other fights because almost everyone else wants to watch? Find out next time!


	17. Demon VS Knight!

Chapter 17: Demon VS. Knight!

Sakura was going though the fridge. Even though she didn't need food any more, she was hungry.

That was when she saw the cake.

"Why is there a cake in a bubble?" asked Sakura.

"Oh that's just plan B when we deal with Erza." Said Mirajane.

"A cake?" asked Sakura.

"It makes sense in context." Sighed Pearl not wanting to hear that explanation.

Sadly not having context only baffled Sakura further.

Meanwhile Robin was reading something off the tablet and laughing.

"What're you're reading?" asked Steven.

"Oh I got into Crying Breakfast Friends fan fiction." Said Robin.

"Really?" asked Steven, "What are you reading?"

"Spilled Milk Gets Spilled." Said Robin.

Steven's eye shrunk.

"You're reading that! It's the most infamous Crying Breakfast Friends fanfics there is!" said Steven.

"What's wrong with the story?" asked Amethyst.

"IT seems to be common for crying breakfast friends fanfics where they just give up and end it all." Said Robin.

"People actually write stories like that." Said Amethyst.

Robin nodded.

"Can I read it when you're done?" asked Amethyst.

"Seriously Amethyst?" asked Steven.

"Maybe later." Responded Robin.

Sakura stared at everyone who just went about their day.

"Seriously…" mumbled Sakura, "I think I should get context…"

Up in space, Maxixe was on a computer.

"This is really bad. They out number us…" said Maxixe.

"They have out numbered us for a while." Pointed out Danburite.

"Perhaps a surprise attack." Said Maxixe.

"You can not come up with an idea can you?" asked Danburite.

"We lost half of them already…" muttered Maxixe.

"That is why we should do a tactical retreat." Said Danburite.

"No I will get them back!" yelled Maxixe.

"Very well them." Sighed Danburite.

Back at the beach house the Forest Fairy's alarms started blaring.

"All right!" called out Nami, "It's go time for Mira's plan we need five volunteers to do the fighting."

"I'll help." Said Sakura.

"I guess I'll do it." Said Pearl.

"I'm going another round with the Princess." Said Amethyst.

"I think you're developing g an obsession." Said Steven.

"I am not!" said Amethyst.

"I'll help our this time." Said Lisanna.

"And since you're the one calling for volunteers you should be the last one Nami." Said Garnet.

Nami sighed.

"Fine…" she said.

The five that volunteered for the fight all got onto the beach, while those that didn't stayed on the deck.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Lapis, "I mean we don't now if their sending Erza."

That was when Maxixe's three underlings showed up along with the three of the second set of Conversion Gems.

"So you're the ones who want to fight?" asked Tenten.

"All right! Let's do this!" cheered Amazonite.

Pearl ended up fighting Eudialyte, Nami once again fought Danburite, Sakura ended up fight against Amazonite, Lisanna ended up fighting against Tenten while of course Amethyst fought against Vivi.

However Erza quickly realized something was up.

She looked up at the deck and saw the spectators.

"Where's Milky Quartz?" asked Erza.

"Were you looking to fight me?" asked Mirajane showing up dressed how she dressed when she was an angry teenager.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza.

"What you can stand me acting this way thunder thighs?" asked Mirajane.

Erza's eyebrow began to twitch.

Erza was about to say something.

"Oh wait I don't think I should call you that, thanks you embarrassing your gem you refuse to eat anything…" said Mirajane, "Or at you just trying to get as skinny as me?"

The relational part of Erza was trying to calm down.

While the fiery red head portion shouted "Oh no she didn't!"

"Why you!" yelled Erza.

"Catch me if you can!" yelled Mirajane.

She ran into the beach house.

The plan was for her to lead her away from Beach City to avoid collateral damage.

"Get back here!" yelled Erza following her.

Those on the deck made sure not to get in her way as she stormed into the beach house.

"That… was fast." Said Lapis.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

Inside the beach house Mirajane stood on a warp pad and waved bye to Erza who followed her.

Outside Eudialyte stared at the beach house.

"Wait… are they going to fight?" asked Eudialyte.

"Yes." Said Pearl.

"And their going all out?" asked Eudialyte.

"Maybe…" said Pearl.

Eudialyte jumped back from Pearl and tossed her tonfa on the ground.

"Screw this! I'm going to find where the fight is and go watch it." Said Eudialyte.

All of the other fights stopped when they heard this.

"What are you doing?" asked Danburite.

"Trying to stop me is a little hypocritical, isn't it after you let Morganite to fall to him." Said Eudialyte.

"I'm standing right here…" muttered Sakura.

"What you are doing is much more irresponsible, at least what I did I did it for science." Said Danburite.

"Do you have any idea I wanted to see this fight in person! It's going to be my only chance!" yelled Eudialyte.

"Wait…" said Amazonite, "How awesome will this fight be? On a scale of 1 to 10."

Eudialyte smirked, "11."

Amazonite eyes began to sparkle while she had the biggest smile imaginable as she shook.

"All right! Want to watch!" cheered Eudialyte.

"OH YEAH!" cheered Amazonite.

"You seriously want to watch some stupid fight?" asked Danburite.

"Stupid fight? Did you learn nothing from watching those planets?" asked Eudialyte, "The fighters are some of the best… in fact did you once say that that guy Luffy fought a god…"

"I said he fought a man who thought he was god and nearly had the powers to prove it." Said Danburite.

However Eudialyte wasn't paying attention instead called Maxixe on her bracelet.

"Two of them got away via warp." Said Eudialyte, "Can you tell me where they are?"

Up in the ship Maxixe was checking the recent warp history of Earth network.

"They went to a dessert." Said Maxixe.

"All right… I'll go after them!" cheered Eudialyte.

"Eudialyte what are you planning?" asked Maxixe recognizing the tone.

However Eudialyte hung up.

Back on the beach Amazonite cheered.

"To the dessert!" she yelled.

Danburite's eyes twitched. However both of them ran into the beach house to use the warp.

"Verdelite, Aquamarine, we are going back now." Said Danburite.

"Fine…" muttered Tenten.

Vivi on the other hand was staring off in the distance then face palmed.

"Oh Luffy." She muttered.

Tenten looked at Vivi.

"Is she okay?" asked Tenten.

"Finding out that a friend fought a god like being and winning will do that to any one." Said Danburite.

"Okay… wait what?" asked Tenten.

However the three of them were already beamed away. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to have to see that fight…" said Amethyst, "Anyone want to come with?"

"What?" asked Pearl.

"I should bring the cake." said Lisanna.

On the deck…

"So Steven do you want to watch too?" asked Garnet.

"Oh yeah." Said Steven.

"It does sound like fun." Said Robin.

"Seriously!" yelled Pearl hearing this.

"Oh come on it's going to be a really awesome fight…" said Amethyst.

"Seriously what's the appeal?" asked Pearl.

"Let's just go and watch it without her then." Said Amethyst heading towards the beach house.

"So…" said Sakura, "how strong is Mira?"

"Well from what Hinata told me she's a Jonin…" said Nami.

"Seriously?" asked Sakura.

That was when they noticed that Hinata and Lapis wanted to join in watching.

"REALLY!" yelled Pearl, Nami and Sakura.

"Well I kind of want to see Mira go all out because it rare when she does." Said Hinata blushing a little.

"It would be nice to see her use that while not being on the receiving end." Said Lapis scratching her cheek.

"I guess we should go…" sighed Pearl.

"Make sure no one gets hurt." Sighed Nami.

"Yeah…" sighed Sakura.

A few minutes earlier, in the desert, the two arrived and Mirajane ran away a few hundred feet away from the warp until she stopped.

"Why did you come out here?" asked Erza.

"This is the safest place to go all out." Said Mirajane who immediately went into Satan Soul Mode.

Erza gritted her teeth and switched the Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Mirajane practically flew to Erza with a punch. Erza used one of her swords to block.

"She is taking this seriously…" thought Erza.

She jumped back and requiped into an armor that was very dark red, spikey and resembled a dress somewhat. She also held a weapon that resounded something between a mace and a sword.

"So the Purgatory Armor…" said Mirajane, "Glad you did decided to take this seriously after all.

Mirajane unleashed her wings.

She flew towards Erza who tired to attack her with her weapon, but Mirajane caught it.

"You claim that no one's ever lived to see that armor again… but you're just weak with it!" Mocked Mirajane.

Erza glared at her and tried to get the weapon away from her but Mirajane wouldn't let go.

Mirajane held out her hand. That was when the arms of darkness came out of there. Era quickly requiped into something resembled a leopard pint bikini with piece of armor, as well as a cat ear and tail.

She immediate seemly disappeared to in order to dodge the hands of black energy.

"Seriously?" asked Mirajane, "Resorting to that?"

Erza ran away from the spell, however once it stopped, Mirajane managed to grabbed Erza in mid run and tossed her into a rock.

"For an armor it doesn't protect much." Mocked Mirajane.

That was when Amazonite and Eudialyte arrived, both of them knew to watch it from a safe distance.

"All right! It looks like it's about to just get good!" cheered Eudialyte.

Erza managed to get up and requiped into an armor that that a strange leather cape, that body part resembled a red one piece, and armor on her arms and legs, also her hair was now in a hair style containing a set of twin buns with more hair tied in loops. She also now held two swords.

"Morning Star Armor." Said Mirajane.

Erza brought together the two swords creating a large orange explosion that hit Mirajane straight on engulfing her.

That was when the Crystal Gems arrived.

Amethyst and Steven were both holding snacks, while Lisanna was holding the cake still in its bubble.

"You guys came to watch too huh…" said Amazonite she noticed the cake, "Why do you have a cake."

"Well it's hard to explain…" said Lisanna.

Eudialyte quickly realized what it was for.

"If this fight doesn't work you're going to do destroy that cake…" said Eudialyte pancaking a little.

She had been watching Fairy Tail for many years.

So of course she knew about the cake.

"What about the cake?" asked Amazonite.

"You destroy her cake… and she destroys you…" mumbled Eudialyte.

Amazonite and the Crystal Gems with the exception of Garnet, Robin and Lisanna all froze when she said that. Sakura was the one most shocked since it was news to her.

"Pretty much." Said Lisanna.

"That would be interesting to see…" said Robin.

"Shush, Red Beryl only now got in a hit…" said Eudialyte.

Back with the fight, Mirajane managed to get up.

"Heh… I thought you had given up by this point." Said Mirajane, "I mean that's what you're doing."

"What's that supposed to me." Said Erza glaring at her.

"You know what I mean… giving up your existence to the gems…" said Mirajane.

Erza glared at Mirajane even more.

She immediately requiped into very different armor. The upper half was made of a pink metal that also covered her arms and legs, however the lower of the lower half of the armor seemed to be a skirt. She also had a spear that had to blades.

"Lightening Empress? I had no plans of even using my lightening magic." Mocked Mirajane.

"Well you did call me thunder thighs." Said Erza who seemed to smirking.

Mirajane tried her hardest not to laugh at that one.

However Erza created a lighting bolt from the spear. Mirajane dodged the lightening bolt and Erza sent more at her. The more she dodged the more Erza realized something.

"Why is she doing this?" thought Erza, "Did she really revert, she has Lisanna with her…"

That was when noticed Mirajane's hairstyle, when she went into Satan Soul it reverted to her usual forehead tail.

"Why are you acting this!" yelled Erza as she stopped her attacks.

"Oh you finally now question it?" asked Mirajane.

Erza glared at her.

"I should be the one questioning why we're even fighting…" said Mirajane, "You're the one who gave herself to the Gems… I made a break for but you just gave up…"

Erza glared het again.

That was when Mirajane put her hands together and created a ball of purple energy that turned into an energy beam and hit Erza.

"You shouldn't be worried about me, I should be worried about you." Said Mirajane.

Erza managed to get up and requiped into pink armor that was wing like, in fact she had wing like ornaments in hair, which was styled into twin braids.

"The Armadura Fairy…" said Mirajane, "Your strongest armor."

Erza was quiet.

"Do you even remember why you named it that." Said Mirajane.

"Of course I do." Said Erza glaring at Mirajane, "I named after the guild…"

"You did… and now you're going to destroy it…" said Mirajane.

"I would never destroy the guild!" Erza blurted out.

"Even if you were ordered by the Gems… because that was the reason why we were turned into gems to destroy every single guild… including Fairy Tail…" said Mirajane.

Erza gritted her teeth while shaking.

Mirajane whispered something.

Erza blinked it was as if she heard it, then glared at Mirajane.

She charged her sword and created green energy from it.

At the same time Mirajane knew what to do. She created a ball of black energy in her hands.

"Soul Extinction!" she called out.

The green energy and the black energy collided and created a large explosion covered a large area of the desert.

Inside the heart of the explosion an image of a human Mirajane and Erza stood. Mirajane smiled and held out her hand at Erza. Erza grabbed and smiled.

Outside of the explosion the ball of black light popped out, however everyone was more concerned with the gigantic explosion than anything.

"AWESOME!" yelled Amazonite.

"I know right!" said Amethyst.

"Told you so." Said Deadeye with a smirk.

However the more sane member of the group saw this explosion.

"I shouldn't have come." Muttered Pearl.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"Do you think they're okay?" asked Steven.

"I'm sure they are." Said Garnet.

Once the explosion clear both of them laid in the crater.

Mirajane could no longer hold Astana Soul while Erza's armor was in pieces. It was clear both of them couldn't move.

"I had to completely recreate this armor from scratch." Said Erza.

"I'm surprise it's still the same color." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah…" said Erza, "I guess since it was technically a shade of red."

"Yeah…" laughed Mirajane.

That was when the Crystal Gems approached, shocked at they saw.

"Neither one of you retreated into your gems?" asked Pearl in shock.

"We're members of Fairy Tail…" said Mirajane, "You should know by now we defy logic."

"I take you managed to beat sense into her." Said Amethyst.

"She did." Said Erza.

She smiled at Mirajane, remembering what Mirajane whispered to her.

"Erza… please come back to us."

Both Amazonite and Eudialyte approached the crater.

"So we lost Red Beryl." Said Eudialyte.

"You know you'll probably get in trouble with Maxixe." Said Erza.

Both Amazonite and Eudialyte had a certain look on their face.

"Totally worth it?" asked Amethyst.

"Totally worth it." Said Equity nodding while Amazonite gave the biggest smile possible.

Both of them vanished.

"Can you two even move?" asked Sakura.

"Nope." Said Mirajane.

"Both of us used too much magic." Said Erza.

Garnet picked up Mirajane while Sakura picked up Erza.

As they headed towards the warp Steven realized something.

"That's weird." Said Steven.

"What is?" asked Lapis.

"When everyone else were no longer controlled they passed out but it didn't happen with Erza." Said Steven.

"I don't think we should question it." Sighed Amethyst.

"Why?" asked Steven.

She pointed to the giant crater.

"I think passing out from regaining herself is less stranger than that fight." Said Garnet.

There was no arguing with that…

"By the way… why is Lisanna carrying a cake?" asked Erza.

"We going to destroy it if the fight didn't work." Said Amethyst.

Erza's eye ticked.

"Really?" asked Erza.

"Oh come we all know how you react when someone destroys your cake." said Mirajane.

Erza sighed.

Meanwhile on the gem ship, Maxixe was messaging a headache. She was of course hewing out the two.

"You let them fight… then you went to watch the fight?" asked Maxixe.

"Yeah…" answered Eudialyte.

"What do you two have to say for your selves." Said Maxixe.

"Worth it." Eudialyte said.

"It exceeded my expectations!" said Amazonite.

Maxixe began to slam her head into the desk that was in front of her.

Danburite entered the room.

"I recorded the fight." Said Danburite.

"So…" said Maxixe.

"The situation is more grim for us than it seems." Said Danburite, "Neither one retreated into their gem after the fight…"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that." Said Amazonite.

"We're taking the next few days off!" Maxixe said suddenly, "I just need… I just need to recoup…"

None of them argued with her for obvious reasons.

The next day, as Erza and Mirajane needed a rest after that fight… it was time to properly introduce Erza to the rest of them.

"I apologize for my actions." Said Erza bowing, "Please if one of you would hit for atonement…"

Garnet looked like she was about but Steven stopped her shaking his head no.

"Only Tenten and Vivi are left." Sighed Hinata.

"Vivi I can handle…" said Nami.

"It's Tenten who's going to be hard." Said Sakura.

"Maybe if you could transform into Guy and Lee." Said Steven.

"No way! Ain't going to happen!" yelled Sakura.

Hinata was blushing.

""By the way…" said Mirajane taking out the cake from the fridge.

"Is it still fresh, I mean it's a week old…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah." Said Steven, "I learned a long time ago that bubble food makes them fresh"

She walked over to Lion and pulled a hotdog out of a bubble and started eating it.

"It's a month old and I can't even tell the different." Said Steven.

Mirajane but the cake (even though it was all for Erza anyway).

Erza happily ate the cake.

Amethyst had an evil grin on her face, however a purple hand popped out of the floor and grabbed her leg.

"Do you honestly want to destroy that cake?" asked Robin.

"Remember what they said." Said Garnet, "Destroy the cake and she destroys you."

Amethyst eyes widened.

"No…" she said remembering the fight from the day before.

And so with an epic fight they were able to reach Erza. With only Vivi and Tenten left they had to wait and come up with the next plan.

Which would be a while what with Maxixe deciding to take a vacation…

But of course they didn't know that part…

Either way they were going to get a well deserved rest.

Next Time: Jenny learns that Mirajane fills in for her. She becomes very jealous of her popularly, what will do? Find out next time!

A/N: Sometime earlier I put in the WMG about the Crying Breakfast Friends on TV Tropes... Because it sounds like something that would happen in canon (though never said on screen)... Either their less dark than the FiM Dark Fics... those are the ones that truly messed up.


	18. It's a Good Day to Pie

Chapter 18: It's a Good Day to Pie

It was breakfast however Steven was staring at Erza's face. After all her gemstone was in place of her right eye.

"Is your eye okay?" asked Steven.

"It's fine." Said Erza, "I can't even tell the difference between this and my old one."

"So there's no red tint to everything?" asked Lisanna.

"No it's fine." Said Erza.

"That's good." Said Steven, "Thought you couldn't see out of it… I mean it's really creepy it replaced your eye."

"Actually," sighed Erza, "I lost my real eye years ago, the one it replaced was a magical replacement."

"Oh okay…" said Steven.

"So how did you lose the eye, fighting a monster or something?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Erza.

That was when Steven's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" asked Steven, "Oh sure she's here."

He looked at Mirajane and handed the phone.

"Mira it's for you." Said Steven, "its Kofi."

"Oh hi…" said Mirajane, "An argument this morning… I'm free today… okay. I'll be there."

She hung up the phone and handed it back to Steven.

"What was that about?" asked Erza.

"Oh I have a job." Said Mirajane, "I fill in for Jenny whenever she decides to skip work."

"Yeah, because someone still hasn't cashed in that gold yet." Said Amethyst.

"You don't even live with us." said Nami, "Why are you complaining?"

"Someone has to complain." Said Amethyst with a shrug.

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Are sure that's a good idea to go today?" asked Sakura.

"It's fine, I reached both Erza and Lisanna. So my job is done." Said Mirajane.

"Besides you haven't seen how she makes the pizza place so popular." Said Steven.

Mirajane blushed.

"So what time do you have get ready?" asked Lisanna.

"Don't have to be there for a couple hours." Said Mirajane.

"Well it sounds like it's going to be a boring day." Said Amethyst.

"The day hasn't even gotten started yet." Said Steven.

"Still say it's going to be boring." Said Amethyst.

A few hours later, the cool kids were heading to the pizza place, it turned out Jenny had less cash than she thought she had so she went to talk to her dad.

That was when they saw the line to get in.

"Whoa… since when has this place been this popular?" asked Sour Cream.

"Oh you haven't heard." Said Buck, "I heard about this a while ago."

"Heard about what?" asked Jenny who was very confused.

She tried to get in when the line started yelling.

"Hey! No cutting!" yelled one of them.

"Wait! Her dad owns the place! Let he in!" yelled Lars who was in line.

"Fine… if she's not going to eat." Said the person at the front of the line.

They went into the restraint to find every table was full.

That was when Mirajane came with the pizza (of course in full human form) she placed it on a table.

"Here's your pizza boys." Said Mirajane.

"Thanks Mira!" said one of them.

"Please go on a date me!" said one of the others one.

"Oh come on I'm sure there's other girls around." Said Mirajane.

The boys at the table laughed.

"Check please!" called out someone from the other table.

"All right!" said Mirajane.

"When did you get a new waitress?" asked sour Cream.

"Don't ask me… I never met her." Said Jenny.

They walked over to the cashier.

"So Kiki…" sad Jenny.

"That's Mirajane." Said Kiki, "Dad hires her whenever you don't want to work."

"What? Seriously?" asked Jenny, "Since when?"

"Since a couple weeks ago." Said Kiki.

That was when Kofi showed.

"You want money?" asked Kofi.

Jenny nodded.

He handed a few 20s.

"There now leave…" said Kofi going back to the kitchen.

"Where did she come form?" asked Jenny.

"Oh she's one of those new Crystal Gems.  
said Kiki.

"I see…" said Jenny.

She glared at Mirajane who laughed at one of the jokes of the customers.

The three then left.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Sour Cream.

"We're going to Steven's house." Said Jenny.

You're celery jealous of her, maybe you should calm down." said Buck.

"I'm not jealous!" yelled Jenny.

"Yes you are." Said Sour Cream.

"I mean sure, she gets a long line or people but I'm jealous. What does she have that I don't 'have?" asked Jenny.

"She's really pretty." Said someone in line.

"She's nice to customers." Said another person in line.

Jenny stared at the people in line.

"Come on.' She said.

"Where are we going?" asked Sour Cream.

"To Steven's house to see what her deal is." Said Jenny.

"No good can come of this." Said Buck.

"Yeah." Said Sour Cream.

They got to the beach house they saw the Forest Fairy Tail.

And immediately saw Ronaldo trying to break into it.

"Hey! Hey!" yelled Nami coming out with the broom.

"Not again!" yelled Ronaldo running away form her.

That was when Nami noticed him.

"Uh… Kiki?" asked Nami, "Did you change your hair."

"I'm Jenny…" muttered Jenny.

"Oh right, identical twins." Said Nami.

"She's jealous of the new girl." Said Sour Cream.

"I see." Said Nami, "And you want to know her deal… fine… whatever."

"Seriously?" asked Sour Cream.

"You're just going to let us into your house?" asked Buck.

"Actually we live in there." Said Nami pointing to the forest Fairy, "But we hang out in Steven's place…"

Nami lead them to Steven's place.

Steven, Lisanna, Garnet, Sakura and Lapis were all playing Kitchen Calamity. Erza was looking through a fashion magazine, Robin was reading a book, Amethyst was watching TV while Pearl got Hinata to help her clean.

"You have uncovered the secret to imitation crab meat." Read Lisanna.

"That means you get another turn." Said Steven.

That was when they noticed the Cool Kids.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" asked Steven.

"She's jealous of Mirajane and dragged these along." Said Nami.

"No I didn't." denied Jenny.

"It's all right, I mean we've all been there." Said Sakura.

Lapis stared at Sakura confused.

"Wait I just realized something if you guys are alien how did she get a job." Said Sour Cream, "I mean what's the pit of earth money."

"We eat…" said Hinata.

"And we need them money for new beds and other things." Said Erza.

"Also Nami refuses to sell some coins she has." Said Amethyst.

"We've already talked about it today… you don't live with us…" said Nami.

"Why haven't you sold the coins? Said Lapis who did live in the Forest Fairy and did have a right to complain.

"Fine you want to know the real reason why I won't sell the gold?" asked Nami.

"Besides the fact you want it all for yourself?" asked Robin.

Nami walked over to the TV, grabbed the remote form Amethyst and turned it onto a certain channel.

It cut to a reality show set in a pawnshop.

"Now that I know the price, I think I want to bump it up for 20,000." Said the person.

"Look I have to make money on it too." Said the storeowner.

"Hey isn't that filmed at the pawn shop in town?" asked Steven.

"All the time, it's all this channel shows." Said Nami, "And it's a channel meant to be about history!"

"Well actually they do talk about the significant historic value of all of the items…" pointed out Robin.

Everyone in the room stared at Robin.

"None of your ever noticed that?" asked Robin.

"We're not history buffs like you are." Said Amethyst.

"I have a degree…" said Robin, "I'm hardly a buff."

"We're getting off track." Said Jenny.

"People like Mira more because she's nice and pretty." Said Nami, "End of story…"

"Calm talk to her… you'll probably see that it' no big deal…" said Lisanna.

"You kind of look like her…" said Buck.

"I'm her younger sister." Said Lisanna.

"Wait I'm confused… I thought Steven said something about his mom…" said Buck.

"It's complicated." Interrupted Steven, "Very, very complicated."

"But yeah, just go talk to her." Said Sakura, "Get it over with and if you don't like her steam in anger…"

"Fine…" muttered Jenny leaving.

However Buck and Sour Cream remained.

"So how many of you are there now?" asked Buck.

"Counting Steven, 12… but it will grow soon…" said Lapis.

"Didn't you once steal the ocean?" asked Sour Cream.

"She's good now." Said Steven.

Both of them nodded.

Jenny made her way to back the Pizza place.

"Hey Jenny!" said Lars who was now in the front of the line.

"You still in line?" asked Jenny.

"It's packed." Muttered Lars, "And there's only so many seats.

Jenny shrugged and went into the pizza place. However she realized something quickly.

"How am I supposed to talk to her?" asked Jenny.

"I have an idea." Said Kiki.

The next day the pizza place was empty, Jenny was bored.

"Oh hello Jenny." Said Mirajane showing up.

"Oh yeah you're the new girl." Said Jenny.

Mirajane nodded.

"I heard you're jealous." Said Mirajane.

"I am not!" yelled Jenny.

"Oh yes you are." Said Kofi from the back.

"This conversation doesn't concern you!" yelled Jenny.

"I only pick up when you don't work." Said Mirajane.

"Can you just quit?" asked Jenny.

"I can't, we really need the money." Said Mirajane, "Nami still refuses to sell the coins and Erza doesn't have any furniture yet…"

"Why doesn't she have any furniture?" asked Jenny.

"She only joined a couple days ago." Said Mirajane, "Plus there's two more that might join us soon and they'll need furniture…"

Jenny was quiet… then realized something else.

Can you at least get people to stop lining up?" asked Jenny.

"About that." Said Mirajane, "Can I barrow your phone."

Jenny shrugged and gave her phone. Mirajane showed her a blog called "Mira Watch."

"There's a blog about it?" asked Jenny.

"Something about how that's what the Internet does… Steven was the one that said it." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah…" said Jenny.

"Look I'm sorry I upset you" said Mirajane, "If it helps I only do it every once in a while… and only if I'm free…"

"Yeah…" pouted Jenny.

"I think I should get 'going…" said Mirajane, "I need to pick up some doughnuts for Steven and Hinata…"

Mirajane left, Jenny watched her leave.

"You better not be plotting to figure out a way to get rid of her! I'm not firing her any time soon." Called out Kofi form the kitchen.

"Seriously!" yelled Jenny.

Sometime later Mirajane came back with the doughnuts (Well doughnuts and cinnamon bun)

"So how did it go?" asked Steven.

"I don't think I was able to convince her of anything." Said Mirajane.

Really?" asked Steven.

"Don't worry it's fine, I got a lot of money form tips yesterday so we're going to be fine for a while." Said Mirajane, "And I don't think she'll able to try get me fired since I do such a good job… so it's fine…"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well that was pointless…" muttered Amethyst.

"It could have been worse." Said Lapis, "We could have switched bodies again."

"What?" asked Sakura as this was news to her.

"Seriously?" Erza asked Mirajane who just laughed.

And so… wait… never mind Amethyst was right… that was kind of pointless… Jenny didn't' get over her jealously…

But Lapis was right… it would have been worse… But who knows about the future…

Next Time Garnet reveals she been putting off a certain mission for a very long since there wasn't enoguh people to do. However it quickly goes wrong as they're seprated in a strange maze. What will happen? Find out next time!


	19. The Labyrinth

A/N: Sorry, meant to put this up yesterday but didn't get the chance. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: The Labyrinth

Garnet had called a meeting for all of the Gems. It was very important.

"I think it's time for us to go there…" said Garnet.

"You don't mean…" said Pearl.

"All right! I was wondering when you were going to al for it." Said Amethyst.

"What are you talking about?" asked Steven.

"A couple centuries ago we found this old giant gem maze, we don't know what it was for but it was crazy!" said Amethyst.

"There were a lot of gem monsters in there, right?" asked Mirajane.

"So many that once we were able to escape that we made a promise we wouldn't go back until we found a way to purify the monsters." Explained Garnet.

"In order to increase your numbers." Said Robin.

"Should 't we wait until we get Tenten and Vivi?" asked Sakura.

"Maxixe hasn't attacked in a while." said Robin.

"And after Mira and Erza's fight I'm sure she still needs sometime." Said Pearl.

No one could argue with that after that fight left a crater in the desert.

"Should Steven be going?" asked Sakura, "I mean this doesn't seem like something he should be doing."

"Steven is beyond D rank." Said Hinata.

"If you say so." Sighed Sakura.

"D Rank?" asked Amethyst to Lisanna who shrugged.

They all took turns to the warp pad, until all of them were there. It was a strange room with many corridors.

"All right everyone be carful." Said Garnet, "There are a lot of traps here."

That was when Steven stepped on something.

There was a rumbling noise.

Suddenly a huge rock ram for the celling. IT was about to crush Steven but Sakura pushed him out of the way. However while neither was crushed it started moving to one of the corridors, pushing the two as well as Nami who was near the corridor inside.

"Steven!{" yelled Pearl.

"There wasn't any blood so he seems fine." Said Robin.

"That's not helping." said Pearl.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Said Garnet, "Just be careful there might be another trap."

That was when there was another noise.

Mirajane looked to see she was the one that stepped on it this time.

"Sorry…" she said.

Then it turns out where she was standing and Pearl and Robin was a trap door and the three of them feel down which then closed up.

"Pearl's gone…" muttered Amethyst, "Just great."

Amethyst leaned against a wall. Turns out said wall was another trap. A trap that caused the wall to spin on a place platform, turns out both Hinata and Erza were on that platform. Both of them were now on the other side of the wall.

"Did this happen last time?" asked Lapis.

"No…" answered Garnet, "But there are more people than last time so I think that might be the case."

"We should go look for them." Said Lisanna.

Garnet stood there for a second.

"All right this way." She said.

Meanwhile with Pearl's group. All of them were in a purple net.

"It's a good thing there's a net here." Said Mirajane.

Robin laughed when both Mirajane finally noticed the net was made of arms.

The net was slowly lowered until they made it to the floor.

"How are we going to find our way our?" asked Mirajane.

"Don't worry." Said Robin, "Ojos Fleur!"

Robin smirked.

"This way." Said Robin.

"Wait how do you know?" asked Robin.

That was when an eye appeared on Pearl's arm causing her to scream.

"I can duplicate my eyes." Said Robin with a smirk.

The eye disappeared.

"Glad you we got seprated with you." Said Mirajane.

Meanwhile with Amethyst, Hinata and Erza, Amethyst was banging on the wall.

"That's not going to work." Said Erza, "We just need a way to get out of here."

"Byakugan." Said Hinata.

"This way!" she said.

"It's a good thing she's here." Said Amethyst.

Erza nodded.

With Steven, Nami and Sakura.

"You okay?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine." Said Steven.

"Looks like we're trapped here." Said Nami, "Great just great… why did this have to happen?"

"I just realized something." Said Steven, "None of us can find a way out!"

"Wait… you're right… Garnet has future vision, Hinata has the Byakugan and Robin can make new eyes." Said Nami.

"Oh man… this is great…" muttered Sakura.

"Hopefully one of them will find us." Said Steven.

"It will be fine." Said Nami.

She picked up a stone and began to crave a mark on the wall.

"This will help us if we get lost." Said Nami.

"Great idea!" said Steven.

"It's not as good as the other things but it will work." Said Sakura.

And so they headed out.

Meanwhile with Robin, Pearl and Mirajane.

"I found a set of stairs." Said Robin.

"That's a good sign." Said Mirajane.

They got to the stairs, which of course led up.

"All right let's go." Said Pearl.

"Wait…" said Robin, "It's a dead end."

"What!" yelled Pearl.

"The stairs suddenly stop at the top." Said Robin.

"You have to be kidding me…" muttered Pearl, "Who would build something like that."

"Well considering that this was built by the gems for some evil reason it kind of makes sense." Said Mirajane.

Meanwhile with Hinata, Erza and Amethyst.

"So Hinata how exactly does your eyes work?" asked Erza.

"I can see almost 360 degrees, as far off as 10 kilometers and it's a little like x-ray vision which is the main thing I use for fighting." Explained Hinata.

"Wait if it's like X-Ray Vision…" said Erza.

She began to blush.

"Erza!" said Hinata blushing.

"Oh yeah… she might act all cute and innocent but she sometimes uses it for that." Said Amethysts smiling, "Trust me on it… I've seen her…"

"Amethyst…" said Hinata blushing even more.

"Really." Said Erza.

"We shouldn't be talking about any of this!" said Hinata, "Now not the time to be focusing on it…"

"Sorry I got distracted." Said Erza, "Which way."

"That way." Said Hinata pointing in the right direction.

"All right let's go." Said Erza.

"That was a weird shift." Said Amethyst.

"That's Erza for you." said Hinata.

Meanwhile with Lapis, Lisanna and Garnet.

"How long have we been here?" asked Lapis.

"For about 10 minutes by my guess." Said Garnet, "Why?"

"Didn't you say this place was filled with Monsters?" asked Lapis.

Garnet froze and turned towards Lapis.

"Wait you're right." Said Lisanna.

"Why haven't we seen a monster?" asked Lapis.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Said Lisanna.

"We have to find him soon." Said Garnet.

Meanwhile with Pearl, Robin and Mirajane they continued their search for a set of stairs.

That was when they found another set of stairs.

"It's a dead end too." Said Robin.

"Okay." Said Pearl.

They got to another set of stairs, which were upside down.

"We can't go up those…." Said Pearl.

"Sorry." Said Robin.

They found yet another set, this time just a normal spiral.

"Still a dead end." Said Robin.

They got to another spiral staircase… however this one was upside down.

"Again!" yelled Pearl.

Mirajane giggled.

"It's not funny!" yelled Pearl.

Meanwhile with Hinata, Erza and Amethyst.

"So…" said Amethyst, "All of your swords and armors are your gem created weapons?"

"That's right." Said Erza, "Each one is based on one I owned when I was a human."

That was when Hinata stopped.

"Hinata what is it?" asked Amethyst.

"I found something… something that isn't right." Said Hinata, "its a few rooms that way…"

"What do you mean?" asked Amethyst.

"Is it one of the monsters?" asked Erza.

"It is… but it's not normal…" said Hinata.

She looked a around a little

"If we go this way we can avoid it for now…" said Hinata, "We should find the others first…"

"How bad is it?" asked Amethyst.

"One of the worst…" said Hinata.

Meanwhile with Sakura, Steven and Nami they continued on their way with Nami making marks.

"Steven… are you should be here?" asked Sakura.

"IS this about him being too young?" asked Nami.

"How do you know?" asked Sakura.

"I lived with Hinata for three year, the subject of D Ranks have been mentioned a few times." Said Nami.

"Oh yeah she mentioned them a couple times too." Said Steven, "Mostly about the cat."

"I hated that mission!" yelled Sakura, "That dumb cat kept escaping!"

"I know you're worried about me but I've been doing missions for a while now." Sid Steven, "They're dangerous, but I'll be fine."

Sakura was quiet.

"Okay." Said Sakura.

"You know…" said Nami, "You're the newbie with this one."

"Oh yeah, this is tour first gem mission." Said Steven.

Sakura blushed a little.

"Let's keep going." Said Steven.

Meanwhile with Garnet, Lisanna and Lapis.

"What's this?" asked Lisanna.

Garnet saw what Lisanna saw, it was a making,.

"This mark is fresh." Said Garnet touching it.

"Maybe someone made it." Said Lisanna.

"Probably Nami since their the only group with out someone to get out of here quickly." Said Garnet.

"Oh yeah." Said Lisanna.

"We'll follow the marks and we 'll find them." Said Lapis.

The three nodded.

Meanwhile with Hinata, Amethyst and Erza.

"I found one of them!" said Hinata.

"Lead the way." Said Erza.

"But it might take a while to get to them." Sighed Hinata.

"If you say." Said Amethyst.

"Which group?" asked Erza.

"Oh it's Garnet, Lisanna and Lapis." Said Hinata.

Hinata found some paths that help them get there.

At the same time Garnet stopped.

"Good news." Said Garnet.

"What?" asked Lapis.

"Hey!" they heard.,

They turned to see Hinata, Erza and Amethyst.

"Good you're okay…" said Lisanna.

"So looks like we're half way there." Said Lapis.

"We just need to find the others." Said Hinata.

"We're on the trail of another group, we think its Nami." Said Lapis.

"That's a relief." Said Amethyst .

"wait… before we continue there's something I have to tell you." Said Hinata.

Meanwhile down below, Pearl, robin and Mirajane found yet another found yet another set of stairs.

"Please… please tell me it's a real set this time." Said Pearl.

"It is" said Robin, "Oh…"

"What is it?" asked Mirajane.

"Just be quiet." Said Robin.

Meanwhile with Steven, Nami and Sakura.

"Is that a set of stairs." Said Sakura.

"It seems that way." Said Nami.

"Should we go down?" asked Steven.

"If we can't find anyone else. "said Nami, "Then we'll come back here and look down there."

Sakura nodded.

That was when Steven started screaming.

"Something's touching me." Screamed Steven.

Both Nami and Sakura saw what it was. A Purple hand.

"Seriously!" yelled Nami.

That was when Pearl, Mirajane and Robin came up stairs, Robin was laughing a little.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Laughed Robin.

"Steven thank goodness you're alive." Said Pearl hugging Steven.

"What happened to the others?" asked Nami.

"Well… I ended up setting off another booby trap." Said Mirajane.

That was when they heard a growling sound.

Robin send some eyes to the location.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"It's a monster." Said Robin, "And a big one."

That was when the monster came out of the hallway, it was very big and blob like with many eyes and many mouths.

However the thing that was the worse thing was that it appeared to have many gems all over its body.

"It can't be… it's impossible…" said Pearl staring at the monster.

"Is that…" said Nami.

"A fusion monster." Said Nami.

"Run!" yelled Pearl.

They all ran with the monster following them.

They managed to find a large chamber. However the monster followed them.

It made a strange noise, as if it was laughing.

Many of its mouths began to shoot out a liquid. It his Pearl and Robin.

"What is this stuff?" asked Pearl.

"I don't know." Said robin.

Both of them tired it run, but the stuff was like glue and wouldn't let them run.

"This is bad…" said Nami.

Sakura summoned her gloves.

"All right!" she said.

She went to punch the monster but it did nothing.

The monster created a tentacle and slammed Sakura into a wall before gluing her.

That thing is a fusion." Said Pearl, "Get out of here!"

Steven covered himself, Mirajane and Nami in a bubble.

"We're not leaving!" yelled Steven.

"What?" asked Nami and Mirajane.

"I'll protect while you two fuse." Said Steven turning to the two.

"It's crazy enoguh for it to work." Said Mirajane with a smile.

"You just want to fuse." Said Nami.

"I haven't gotten the chance." Said Mirajane.

The monster attacked the bubble however sending it into a wall.

"Maybe it's better we don't try it in the bubble." Said Nami.

"Yeah." Said Mirajane.

Steven got rid of the bubble and Mirajane held out her hand. The began to do a very up beat dance and once it ended there was a bright flash of light.

There stood a very tall (much taller than Hinami and Opal) woman with orange skin and long orange hair that was very wavy. She wore a tank top with a white sash and a darker orange skirt. Her gems stone were tiger's eye on her chest and one of her shoulders.

"This is interesting." She said, "At least it's not headache inducing… oh yeah Byakugan."

The monster made multiple horrible roars.

"Let's hope this work." Said the fusion.

"All right go Namira!" cheered Steven.

The fusion dubbed Namira (as both names shared "Mi") nodded. She summoned both the clawed gloves and two pieces of Nami's staff. She then combined the two in a set of a twin maces.

She spun the maces, one of them caught on fire while the other was arcing with electricity.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" giggled Namira causing Steven to laugh.

"There's an inside joke there…" said Pearl, "But I don't know what it is."

Namira jumped high into the air hitting with the fire mace an area where there were a few gem. The fire burned the monster and she was able to get a few of the gems free.

The monster roared as it lost a few of the mouths and eyes.

"Catch!" called out Nami tossed the gems to Steven.

Steven nodded and handed a couple to Pearl and Robin.

"I guess I should teach you how to bubble." Said Pearl.

Robin nodded.

As Pearl taught Robin to bubble, Namira continued her fight.

She used the lighting mace to electrocute the monster, and just electrocuting it got another of the gems free once again weakening the monster.

They were caught and bubbled before nay of them could revealing their true form.

Meanwhile with the other group.

"I found it." Said Hinata, "Everyone else is fighting it!"

"How bad is the satiation?" asked Erza.

"Nami and Mira have fusion!" said Hinata.

"Lucky…" muttered Amethyst.

"we should help them." Said Hinata.

"What about the others?" asked Garnet.

"Pearl and Robin are glued to the ground and Sakura's the same but stuck on a wall." Said Hinata, "Steven's fine though."

"That's good to hear!" said Lapis.

They headed to where the fight was going on.

Back in the chamber, the monster continued to get smaller and less blob like, but it was still an abomination. It tried to use the glue on Namira, but she blocky spinning the fire club, which burned the glue like substance.

That was when the others arrived.

"Need help?" asked Hinata.

"Sure do!" said Namira.

"Lapis you should see if the glue will dissolve in water." Said Garnet.

Lapis nodded sending some water to Robin and Pearl's feet, which did melt the glue.

"All right!" said Pearl.

They continued the get rid of monster of the gems, however even Hinata's gem destabilizing abilities didn't help that much other than cause more of the gems to fall off.

While it was no longer a blob it still was a horrific mass of limbs and mouths and that seemed move much better than when it was a blob.

"Lapis do you have any cold water?" asked Namira, "I want to try something of."

"Of course." Said Lapis creating some water.

"Turn it into mist!" said Namira.

Lapis nodded.

Namira quickly spun the fire mace, which did indeed create a cloud.

"Today's forecast calls for severe thunder storms" said Namira.

She spun the lighting mace and the cloud grave off a giant lightning bolt that seemed to be five foot wide. Thankfully Steven covered everyone in the bubble so they weren't effected.

"That was much more powerful than I excepted." Laughed Namira.

Indeed this did kill the monster a giant lighting bolt would.

They picked up the remaining gems and bubbled them.

"Well that fun…" said Namira.

"Fun?" asked Amethyst.

"Why was that thing so weak though?" asked Erza.

"Well if I to guess that while it was a fusion monster it was extremely unstable, so unstable that it had no strengths what so ever and it's only attack seemed to be that glue…" said Namira, "Which makes since they already were unstable to begin with… also I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that the monsters were here so long that they somehow all of them just fused, and since this is a unique place it would make sense that it was a unique thing…"

Everyone stared at Namira.

No one wanted to say it but she came as bit of a ditz.

Then again that seemed to be something she got from Mirajane.

"Do you think you can un-fuse now?" asked Lisanna who was little weirded out by her sister fusing.

"Of course." Said Namira who defused to Nami and Mirajane.

"That was fun." Said Mirajane.

"Did you already say that as Namira?" asked Amethyst.

"We should go find the Warp." Said Garnet.

"Wait!" yelled Sakura.

They all turned and realized they did forget something as Namira mentioned.

Sakura was still stuck on the wall.

"Oh right…" said Lapis.

After getting her down they searched for the warp. "

"So what was your first time?" asked Lisanna.

"It was." Said Mirajane.

"But it my second." Said Nami.

"When the first." Said Sakura.

"A fusion with me." Said Hinata blushing a little.

"It would be a good idea to learn how to fusion." Said Robin.

"Oh yeah doesn't it involve dancing?" asked Lisanna.

"When we get back we should start training in learning how to fusion." Sid Erza.

Garnet stopped.

"I don't thin that's a good idea after today…" said Garnet, "Or any time soon…"

"Okay…" said Erza, "But I should let you know back home I was known as the Dancing Demon…"

"I can see that." Said Garnet.

Garnet saw the future where they did practice that night… and Garnet had seen in that vision that nickname was indeed because of her skills in dancing…

Indeed they took on the maze that they left so many years ago… which was much easier than it would have been…

However they still didn't know when Maxixe was going to appear and it was something that they had to be ready for…

However they now was able to make Namira… so that was something could use in the future…

Next Time: Hinata and Sakura need to come up with a plan on how to reach Tenten, can they figure it out? Find out next time!


	20. Flames of Youth

Chapter 20: Flames of Youth

Hinata writing a speech, a speech to reach Tenten… While she knew that Tenten was close to Neji she figured out a long time ago it would be her bond with Guy and Lee that would bring her back.

"This is hard." Sighed Hinata.

"Is everything all right?" asked Sakura.

"Just trying to write the speech to get Tenten back." Said Hinata.

"Is it really that hard?" asked Sakura.

Hinata nodded.

"Wait… are you doing the Guy and Lee angle?" asked Sakura.

Hinata nodded.

"No wonder why you're having a hard time." Sighed Sakura.

"I don't know them well enough." Said Hinata.

"I understand." Said Sakura.

"Can you help me, I know you spent more time with Lee than I have." Said Hinata.

"Sure." Said Sakura.

"So…" said Hinata, "Did you get a good grasp on Lee's personality."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Oh nothing… it's just that all those times I hung out with Lee everyone else called them dates." Sighed Sakura.

"I know you're friends." Said Hinata.

"Thanks." Said Sakura, "So anyways…"

"Oh Sakura!" said a voice.

Sakura turned around and saw a purple version of Lee.

She immediately punched the person sending them flying.

"What the hell!" yelled the person who was Amethyst who turned back to normal.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Sakura.

"Sorry… I heard he had a crush on you." Said Amethyst

"Not funny!" yelled Sakura.

Hinata sighed, this wasn't helping at all.

Meanwhile in the Gem Stealth hip in space, Maxixe knew it was time to get back on track.

"Now does anyone have an idea. On how we should proceed?" asked Maxixe.

She turned to her team, Eudialyte while Amazonite was raising her hand.

"Yes Amazonite?" asked Maxixe.

"How about we sending one of Danburite's Guardians back in time to kill the Hybrid's father!" said Amazonite.

"We do not have the means of time travel." Sighed Danburite.

"Oh how about we clone a bunch of dinosaurs and unleash them on the city!" said Amazonite.

"How about we store that for later…" said Maxixe.

"Also we do not need to clone them…" said Danburite, "Dinosaurs have not gone extinct on the planet I observed."

"Okay… then… how bout we place a bunch of ships all over land marks of this planet and blow them up!" said Amazonite.

"Amazonite… where are you getting your ideas?" asked Maxixe.

"I saw a bunch earth movies during our break! THEIR SO AWESOME!" she said.

Maxixe sighed and slammed the table.

"Cajun Waffles!" yelled Eudialyte waking up.

"Are you okay?" asked Amazonite.

"I slept a lot during our break." Said Eudialyte.

"What…" mumbled Maxixe.

"What it's fun." Said Eudialyte with a shrug.

Maxixe sighed.

"Please Danburite tell you me you have a plan on getting them back." Said Maxixe.

"Actually I do have a plan." Said Danburite, "But you will not like it."

She told them her idea, needless to say they were in shock.

"What! Have you gone crazy we can't just do that!" yelled Maxixe.

"Let me explain." Said Danburite.

Back in the beach house, Amethyst was recovering from Sakura's punch.

"It's your own fault." Said Sakura.

"You didn't have t punch me." Said Amethyst.

"You shouldn't have transformed into Lee." Said Sakura.

"What kind of person hits their friends like that?" asked Amethyst.

"Calm down you two!" said Steven who was playing video games.

"He's right please stop fighting, none of this is helping." Said Hinata.

"So what's going on again?" asked Steven.

"I was working on my speech to Tenten… Sakura was trying to help a but then Amethyst decided to make fun of Sakura." Said Hinata.

"Then she punched me!" yelled Amethyst.

"You transformed into Lee!" said Sakura, "Why did you do that…"

"I heard about your dates…" said Amethyst.

"They weren't dates!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh I have an idea!" said Steven, "Why don't we use mom's room."

Sakura stared at Steven.

"What's so special about your mom's Room?" asked Sakura.

"Oh! You haven't been in there yet." Said Steven.

"I have." Said Robin who reading nearby, "But it wasn't to use it for fun."

"Oh yeah you did go in there… I forgot because it during the Changeling Incident." Said Steven.

"I thought we promised not to bring it up again." Said Amethyst.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Never mind…" aid Amethyst.

"Anyways ways we can create anything we want in my mom's room!" said Steven.

"Maybe you can get an imprint of Guy and Lee to help you with your speech." Said Robin.

That was when Steven's gem glowed.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Said Sakura.

"I think I'll join you." Said Robin.

That was when Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna came in from the warp pad. They noticed they were carrying several bags of strawberries.

"Cake?" asked Amethyst .

"Cake." confirmed Mirajane.

"So you're using Rose's room?" asked Lisanna, "I haven't gotten a chance to try it out."

"Well if you want to join us." Said Steven.

"I would like to try out this room as well." Said Erza.

"Fine with me." Said Steven, "Mira?"

"No thanks…" said Mirajane, "I'm fine…"

And so everyone but Mirajane decided to go into the room.

"So you can imagine anything and it will appear." Said Steven.

That was when Happy popped up.

"Hey!" said Happy.

"Oh no he Happy glitch is back!" yelled Steven.

"Actually I was testing it…" admitted Lisanna blushing blue a bit.

"Aye! She wanted to see me." Said Happy.

That was when a version of Franky popped into existence.

"Hey should I get started on building this dresser?" asked Franky.

"Of course." Said Robin with a sly smile.

As tools and lumber appeared Franky bent down to build it.

"Robin what are you doing?" asked Steven.

"Just watching Franky build something…" said Robin, "It relaxed me during our short time together."

Amethyst eyed Robin's reactions to Franky building things.

"It's always the quiet ones." She muttered.

That was when they saw many Strawberry cakes appeared.

"Um… Erza…" said Steven, "You can't eat the cakes."

Erza saw that the cake disappeared into a puff of pink clouds.

"I see…" said Erza.

"So what was the reason you guys came in here?" asked Happy.

That was when Guy and Lee popped up.

"They better not hug." Said Amethyst.

"Agreed." Sighed Steven.

"Hug?" asked Lisanna.

"You don't want to know." Said Amethyst.

"So you need your help writing a speech to get Tenten back to the light!" said Guy.

Both of them nodded.

He then gave the thumbs up and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll give you advice for your speech." Said Guy.

Outside of the room, Mirajane was getting ready to bake a cake and was now joined by pearl.

"I didn't know you enjoyed baking." Said Mirajane.

"It's just a hobby, I just don't enjoy eating." Said Pearl.

That was when the alarms started blaring.

"Their here." Said Mirajane.

They went to the door which thankfully opened to Rose's room.

They saw that Sakura and Hinata were talking to the version of Guy and Lee. Also that Robin was watching Franky work his magic.

"What are you doing?" asked Pearl.

"It relaxes me." Robin said once again.

Pearl noticed was she was really watching.

"Really" asked Pearl.

They heard the alarm from the Forest Fairy.

"Hey!" said Steven.

"Don't worry I think I finally got it." Said Hinata.

"Wait… you're going to be…" said Sakura.

"It's my fault you two got into this." Said Hinata.

"Hinata…" said Sakura.

"I should be the one to reach her." said Hinata as she left the room.

"She'll be fine." Said Lee to Sakura.

"I know…" said Sakura.

"You don't blame her, do you?" asked Lee.

"Of course not!" yelled Sakura, "But she shouldn't be blaming herself."

"Go fight with her!" said Guy.

Sakura nodded and ran out of the room.

Outside on the beach, Nami was fighting Danburite's guarding while Garnet was fighting against Amazonite and Lapis was fighting Vivi.

Eudialyte, and Tenten watched the fighting.

That as when the others arrived.

Oh come on! Lapis!" yelled Amethyst she arrived at the deck.

"I got here first!" called out Lapis.

"And she says she's not obsessed." Laughed Robin as she too got to the deck.

Amethyst began to steam in anger.

Hinata ran towards Tenten.

Eudialyte tired to stopped her but Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Looks like we're the ones fight this time." Said Eudialyte.

Sakura summoned her gloves and readied a punch.

The others got to the deck to watch the fight.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Steven.

"I'm sure it will." Said Pearl.

With Hinata's fight…

"Tenten! I don't want to fight!" yelled Hinata.

"Too bad!" said Tenten summoning one of her scrolls, she summoned a massive amount of weapons at Hinata.

"Protecting Eight Trigrams Protecting Palms!" called out Hinata.

She used Chakra to slice through the weapons.

"Tenten!" yelled Hinata.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Tenten, "It's Verdelite!"

"Why do you think you were given a green gem?" asked Hinata.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"It's because of your bond with Guy and Lee." said Hinata.

Tenten looked at her Gem.

"we both know that Green is a youthful color…" said Hinata.

"What?" asked Tenten.

Hinata was blush when she said that.

Tenten stared at Hinata.

"I'm sorry being a little awkward… but…"Tenten, "You were a team! What would Guy, Lee and Neji say if they saw you."

Tenten was quiet.

With Sakura and Eudialyte's fight.

"Was she this awkward when she go you?" asked Eudialyte.

"No." answered Sakura.

"I see…" sighed Eudialyte.

Back with Hinata… she calmed down and sighed.

"What do you think will happen if you try to start up a kindergarten!" said Hinata.

(Flashback)

Sakura and Hinata were getting advice from Guy and Lee.

"You don't need a rehearsed speech." Said Guy, "SO don't' write down everything we say."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Okay…" said Hinata.

"I get what he's saying speak with your heart and that's how you can reach her." Said Lee.

"Isn't that what happened with Sakura." Said Guy.

"It was." Said Hinata blushing.

"Look deep into your heart and tell what you see." Said Guy.

Hinata nodded.

That was hen Mirajane and Pearl came into the room and they knew the fight was going to happen.

(End of Flashback)

"Tenten… if you stay with them you're just going to fight them! Their your family!" said Hinata.

Tenten was quiet.

"Do you honestly want to fight then?" asked Hinata, "Believe in the flame of youth!"

Tenten started laughing when Hinata said that, causing her to blush even more

"Sorry… I'm just remembering all of the interesting training we had…" said Tenten.

That was when her gem began to glow black. The black energy shot out of the gem when it did the mark on her headband changed to that of the leaf village and she passed out.

"All right!" cheered Steven, "They got Tenten!"

"Just one more to go." Said Robin.

"Retreat now!" ordered Danburite.

All of them disappeared.

Hinata sighed.

"You did good." Said Sakura.

"Yeah." Sighed Hinata.

"Believe in the flames of youth?" asked Lapis.

Hinata blushed a bright purple.

"You don't' know much about Guy and Lee…" she managed to say.

"We should get her inside." Said Sakura.

Sometime later in Hinata's room Tenten started to wake up.

"Where am I?" asked Tenten.

"You're in my room." Said Hinata, "On the forest Fairy…"

"Oh yeah that's the name of the ship you stole." Said Tenten.

Tenten sighed.

"I'm so sorry!" said Tenten.

"It's okay you were brainwashed. "said Sakura, "Remember I went through the same thing."

"Yeah…" sighed Tenten.

"Don't worry everything's fine." Said Hinata.

"If everything's fine why haven't you gone back to the Leaf Village?" asked Tenten.

Hinata sighed and told her the truth.

"I see…" said Tenten.

"It was a tough choice." Sighed Hinata.

"So what now?" asked Tenten.

"We wait until they show up again and I reach Vivi." Said Nami in the doorway.

"Were you listening in?" asked Tenten.

"No I just walked by at this moment." Said Nami.

"Oh right." Said Hinata, "You meant to do Vivi earlier…"

Nami nodded, "But something always came up." Said Nami.

"Wait… so Vivi…" said Tenten.

"Is one of the earliest to reach. "said Nami.

"Wait… so…" said Tenten.

"Didn't you hear the speech Hinata gave you… it was pretty awkward." Laughed Sakura.

"Can we please stop talking about it." Blushed Hinata.

"Not for a while." Joked Tenten.

Hinata once again blushed and she sighed.

However she was happy she reached Tenten and that's all that mattered.

Back in the stealth ship.

The four arrived in front of Maxixe.

"So you lost Verdelite." Said Maxixe.

Amazonite and Eudialyte both looked disappointed.

"Aquamarine you may go to your quarters." Said Maxixe.

"Alright." Said Vivi who left.

Maxixe smirked as she left, while both Amazonite and Eudialyte no longer looked disappointed.

"All right… it's all going to Danburite's plan." Said Maxixe.

(Flashback)

"We let them fall…" said Danburite.

"What! Have you gone crazy we can't just do that!" yelled Maxixe.

"Let me explain." Said Danburite, "If we do get them and put them under our control they will fall to their friends… And with them programed we can't strengthen it… however if they have zero programing then we can put them under something stronger… something that will not easily break… we let the rest fall then put them under something much stronger than before…"

Maxixe blinked then smirked.

"I get it… but it just can be reprograming something to suit our purposes we need do something else… said Maxixe, "I'll figure it out, you will deal them… remember let them fall…"

Both Eudialyte and Amazonite nodded.

(End of Flashback)

Maxixe smirked.

No matter what she would turn the losses in a big win, all she had to do was figure out what to do… and also lose Vivi.

Because after all if they could fall so easily then what would happen on their home planets.

And little did the Crystal and Conversion Gems that getting Tenten back was just as planned for Maxixe… and that they would get Vivi back soon… with both sides thinking it would be a win.

Next Time: Only Vivi's left, will Nami be able to reach her? Well considering the topic and the fact she went though hell for that topic chances are yes... But what about Maxixe's plan? Find out next time!


	21. The Last One And Done

Chapter 21: The Last One And Done

Nami knew she could reach Vivi… The truth was Vivi was very strong. When she was just 14 she infiltrated a an evil organization with thousands of members ran by one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea (government sponsored pirates) where she was eventually promoted to "Miss Wednesday" one of the top female agents, of course she was discovered and ended up siding with the Straw Hats pirates who stopped them.

She did all for her kingdom… it was something she cherished most of all.

Of course she was telling the story to the Crystal Gems that didn't know this.

"Wow…" all Lapis could say.

"That's why I like fighting her." Said Amethyst, "If she became one of the top agents of something like that…"

"You have no idea." Said Robin, "For her to earn the title of Frontier Agent she had to have a lot of skill and for me not to realize it for years…"

"Wait… what?" asked Pearl.

Nami laughed nervously.

"Robin… was the right hand woman of Baroque Works and she's the one who outed Vivi…" said Nami.

"And don't worry about it…" said Robin, "She's forgiven me…"

"What?" asked Nami.

"At least it doesn't seem to part of the programing…" said Robin.

Meanwhile up in Space…

Both Danburite and Maxixe were working on building the new brainwashing program.

"Just to be clear since no one is around, you did not brainwashed Aquamarine to get along with Siberite, did you?" asked Danburite.

"For the last time no…" muttered Maxixe, "I completely forget they were enemies…"

"All right…" said Danburite.

Back in the Beach House…

"I really hope that's true." Said Steven.

"Don't worry, I doubt they'll act like Natsu and Gray." Said Mirajane.

"Or Sanji and Zoro." Added Nami.

"Or Sasuke and Naruto…" sighed Sakura.

"You men before Sasuke went crazy and abandoned the village." Said Tenten.

Sakura sighed when she said that.

"I'm sure it's fine…" said Hinata.

"It has been three years…" sighed Tenten, "Anything could have happened since then…"

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Said Mirajane trying to change the subject.

"Crying Breakfast friends is almost on!" said Steven.

"Crying Breakfast Friends?" asked Tenten.

"You have to watch it at least once." Said Nami.

"It's… interesting…" said Sakura.

"Okay then." Said Tenten with a shrug.

Meanwhile in the Stealth Ship, Vivi was training against Danburite's Guardian. Danburite had taken a break in programing to help Vivi train.

"That is enoguh." Said Danburite.

Vivi was wiping sweat off her brow.

"I'm the last one." Sighed Vivi.

"You are." Said Danburite .

"I won't fall to them." Said Vivi.

"Do you really think you can stand strong, your programing was weaker than we thought." Said Danburite.

Vivi was silent.

"To be frank, Maxixe underestimates humanity…" said Danburite, "She believes humans to be weak in every way…"

"What about you?" asked Vivi.

"I learned a lot about humanity from watching your original planet…" said Danburite, "That is why I learned not to under estimate them…"

"I see…" said Vivi.

"However… I hope that that I prove myself wrong…" said Danburite.

"What?" asked Vivi.

"You will learn eventually." Said Danburite as she walked out of the training room.

Vivi was confused.

Not only that but she got a confusing feeling, it felt bad but a part of her felt it was good…

Meanwhile at the Beach House Tenten was confused.

"What did I just watch?" she asked.

"A TV?" asked Steven.

"No… not the TV…" sighed Tenten, "Never mind…"

"She hasn't played kitchen calamity yet." Said Sakura.

"Are you hazing me?" asked Tenten.

"A little." Said Sakura with a shrug.

That was when the alarm on the forest Fairy started blaring.

"Does it do that a lot?" asked Tenten.

"Only if Maxixe's close…" said Steven.

"All right!" said Nami, "I need three people!"

"I'll go… I think I'd like to fight Amazonite!"

"I haven't gotten my chance to fight them yet." Said Erza.

"I'll be the third." Said Garnet adjusting her sunglasses.

"All right!" said Nami, "Time to reach Vivi!"

They got to the beach to find Vivi and the three appearing.

Tenten ran towards Amazonite.

"Hey!" called out Amazonite.

She took out a scroll from her Gem.

"Uh-oh…" said Amazonite.

Eudialyte saw that Erza was fighting her.

"Oh Red Beryl… good to see you…" said Eudialyte.

Erza immediately reequipped into her Wing Armor (used to be called Black Wing, but due to gem powers it was no longer black).

Eudialyte looked like she wanted opt cry as she summoned her tonfa.

Danburite on the other hand summoned more than Guardian this time.

"You are a Fusion…" said Danburite, "It is a better strategy to send more than one against you…"

Garnet started punching away the Guardians.

Vivi saw that she was left alone.

"Oh no…" said Vivi.

That was when Nami walked over to her.

"Hey Vivi… it's been a long time since we have has a good talk." Said Nami.

"What are you going to convince me something about Luffy?" asked Vivi.

"Of course not." sighed Nami, "You made your choice, and you choose your kingdom."

Vivi seemed to breath of a sigh of relief.

"I have question for you Vivi." Said Nami, "When you succeed in going back home… are you planning to put a Kindergarten there?"

Vivi suddenly paled.

"What?" asked Vivi.

Usually the other fights were just usual fights… however one of them this was a little different…

"I am a gem! A being that is scared of nothing… I am much stronger than a human…" Eudialyte assured herself.

However she was currently running away from Erza while saying this.

"I would make a remark about your cowardice but more than likely you would not get the reference." Said Danburite.

"Thanks your reassurance!" yelled Eudialyte sarcastically as she ran past Danburite.

However those watching on the deck, Robin heard this and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Pearl.

"I got her joke." Said Robin.

Everyone was confused by what she meant.

Back with Nami's "fight"

"I said are you going to put a Kindergarten there?" asked Nami.

Vivi was speechless.

"Of… of course not…. That would drain all life…" said Vivi.

"But you're your kingdom and the people there don't matter any more…" said Nami, "And due to the way the world is, there would be one put on Alabasta Sooner or Later… so now answer me this… will be sooner or later?"

"Neither!" said Vivi, "I refuse the put one there!"

"You know it's one of the bigger islands on the grand line…" said Nami.

"Stop…" said Vivi.

"You can't protect Alabasta if you're working for the gems!" yelled Nami.

"I will protect Alabasta no matter what!" yelled Vivi.

That was when her gem began to glow black, suddenly the black light came out of the gem and flew into the air and faded away.

Danburite nodded.

"Retreat now!" ordered Danburite.

"What do you think I've been doing!" yelled Eudialyte.

All three of them disappeared.

Looked at Vivi and misled.

"All right! You caught them!" yelled Steven.

"We're done with this!" sighed Nami.

That was when feet appeared from under Vivi.

"We should bring her to your room." Said Robin from the deck.

"You can create feet?" asked Amethyst.

"That's not the creepiest thing I've seen her sprout." Said Pearl.

"Really?" asked Amethyst.

"Eyes…" said Pearl.

"Yeah… that." Said Amethyst, "Still hadn't seen though…"

Sometime later Vivi woke up in Nami's room.

"Hey… you okay?" asked Nami.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Said Vivi, "Thank you…"

"No problem… I knew I had to remind you of your kingdom." said Nami, "But I only just recently came up with the Kindergarten accept…"

"Really?" asked Vivi.

Vivi noticed Robin was in the room.

"What you Maxixe's ship wasn't a result of brainwashing." Said Vivi.

"Good." Said Robin.

"I trust Luffy that much." Said Vivi, "And he's have his reasons for trusting you."

Robin smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"So Franky…" said Vivi looking at the wanted poster.

"Shipwright." Said Nami.

Vivi laughed.

"I'll have to tell you about Brook later." Said Nami.

Nami knew that was going to be an awkward conversion.

That was when Robin got up and began to leave the room.

"I'm going to let you catch up." Said Robin.

"What?" asked Nami.

"After all to Vivi you two haven't really seen each other in months." Said Robin with a smirk.

Robin left the room.

"SO who were things in Alabasta…" said Nami.

"Very good." Said Vivi, "Pell's alive."

Nami blinked.

"How?" asked Nami.

"I don't know!" said Vivi, "And he doesn't know either."

Nami was shocked.

"That's the face everyone in the Palace had when he turned up alive." Said Vivi.

Pell is one of the bodyguards to the Nefertari Family, he once performed a heroic sacrifice where he lifted a bomb that would have destined a chink of the royal.

So yeah… the fact he lived confused everything.

Robin got to the sitting room.

"Are they okay?" asked Steven.

"Let them catch up. "said robin, "They haven't seen each other in months."

Back in Nami's room both Vivi and Nami were laughing hysterically.

Why?

Well Vivi was telling her that Alabasta now had a tunnel to another island which had a Hot Springs run by her friend's uncle. She told Nami that the other owner was some weird guy who fell from the sky one day named Gedatsu.

Nami remember that Chopper told the crew a story about on Skypiea he fought against a guy with the name who fell through the clouds and disappeared.

It was the same guy due to the fact on how well… stupid he was.

Plus there was the while Skypiea thing too.

Both of them stopped laughing.

"You had so many adventures." Said Vivi.

"Yeah." Said Nami.

"When you were taken… were you headed to Marineford?" asked Vivi.

"What?" asked Nami, "Luffy's not that crazy…"

Vivi was completely serious.

"I don't know happen… because it happened after I was taken… I really hope Luffy got there in time…" said Vivi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

"They captured Ace." Said Vivi, "I don't what happened… but I really hope that Ace was saved…"

Nami sighed.

Ace was Luffy's brother and infamous pirate in his own right.

"We were seprated by a Devil Fruit user. "said Nami, "I don't know what happened with Luffy after that… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. "said Vivi.

She hugged Nami. Both of them hoping that both of them were all right.

"I guess I can tell you more stories another time." Said Nami.

Vivi nodded.

"It's time to introduce you to the others." said Nami.

"wait." Said Vivi.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Why didn't you go back…" said Vivi.

Nami sighed.

"The same reason why you were able to break out of their control." Said Nami, "To protect my home island…"

"They threatened it, didn't they?" asked Vivi.

Nami nodded.

"It's okay. "said Vivi.

She held Nami's hand.

"Let's go meet the others." Said Vivi.

Nami nodded.

And so they left to go meet the others.

Meanwhile in the Gem Stealth Ship. Maxixe called a meeting.

"So how did she fall." Said Maxixe.

"Citrine pointed out that there is a very good chance we would place a Kindergarten on her home island." Said Danburite.

"Wait… if it that easy… why was she last?" asked Amazonite.

"I'm going to guess bad timing." Said Maxixe with a shrug.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Eudialyte.

"We're still working on the new programing, but it will take a while." Said Maxixe, "However I'm not abandoning Earth anytime soon."

The three nodded, unaware of hat the plan was until they were ready to once again reprogram them.

Hopefully for the Crystal and Conversion Gems it wouldn't be that bad… but who knows in the future…

Next Time: Steven wants to celebrate the fact they managed to reach all of them, but they don't think it's a good idea... after all they don't know if Maxixe is still going after them or not... meanwhile Eudialyte and Amazonite must come up with a plan to show them just that... what is it? find out next time!


	22. Don't Celebrate Just Yet

A/N: A rare Sunday update... I meant to get this out yesterday but my schedules got mixed up... nothing much other than that... either way enjoy!

Chapter 22: Don't Celebrate Just Yet

It was breakfast at the Beach House. Mirajane of course was making breakfast. Nami decided to tell them more stories.

"And then it turns out he didn't know what rubber was!" said Nami, "But when he found out Luffy was immune I could have sworn he made the weirdest face."

"So I guess it was an easy fight." Said Amethyst.

"No he cheated, he attached a giant gold ball on Luffy then dumped off the side of his flying ship." Said Nami, "Of course Luffy managed to get him back and used the gold ball as a weapon."

"How many tyrants have Luffy beaten up?" asked Amethyst.

"Three…" answered Nami, "Four if you count the World Nobel."

"Wait… Luffy beat up a World Nobel?" asked Vivi.

"Are you really all that surprised?" asked Robin.

"Not really…" said Vivi.

"What's a World Nobel?" asked Amethyst.

"You don't want to know." Said Nami.

There was an awkward silence, which Steven managed to break.

"So… what time do you want a party?" asked Steven.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Well I thinking we could host a party since all of you aren't brainwashed any more." Said Steven.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Steven, I don't think it's time for a party." Said Mirajane.

"Why not… I mean it's time to celebrate." Said Steven.

""It doesn't feel right." Said Mirajane.

"We shouldn't celebrate until Maxixe is completely gone." Said Robin.

"Maxixe spent three years chasing us." Said Hinata.

"She's not going to give up just yet." Said Nami.

"That's exactly why you need the party!" said Steven, "I can throw you the greatest party you ever had!"

"That's impossible." Said Robin.

"Why?" asked Steven.

"What you can't you stand a party right now." Said Amethyst.

"Well I meant that it's impossible to threw the great party I ever had." Said Robin, "After they saved me from Enies Lobby, the party that followed was so amazing that nothing can ever top it." Said Robin.

"Oh come on! I'm a party master." Said Steven.

"The party cost 100 million berries. "sighed Nami.

"100 million?" asked Steven.

"And I did the math." Said Robin with a smirk, "100 million berries is worth 1 million dollars."

"A million dollars! I can't threw a party like that!" said Steven.

"Who throws a million dollar party?" asked Amethyst.

"It started out normal but then more and more people showed up until just about the whole city was celebrating." Said Nami, "And Luffy was involved…"

"Where would you even get that money?" asked Amethyst.

"The left over money from the snake stomach." Said Nami.

"It doesn't matter! I'll give you all the best party… expect for Nami and Robin." Said Steven.

"Now's not a good time…" said Tenten.

Steven began to pout.

"Oh I got the perfect idea!" he yelled suddenly.

That was when he left

"Are you done with your waffles?" asked Mirajane.

That was when he came back before Amethyst could finish them off.

"Forgot about them." Said Steven.

Meanwhile up in the Stealth Ship.

"You two are in charge of keeping them on their toes." Said Maxixe.

"Us again all of them?" asked Eudialyte, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Sorry but I need Danburite with me to program the new programing system." Said Maxixe, "It's far more complicated than the old one…"

"What are we going to do?" asked Amazonite.

"I have no idea, just try to avoid what happened last time. "said Maxixe, "And I'm talking to you Eudialyte."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Said Eudialyte.

That was when Maxixe brought up the image of Eudialyte running away form Erza.

"Please stop that." Said Eudialyte.

"Oh I found this funny Earth song that will go great with the footage." Said Amazonite.

Amazonite fiddled with the computer and Yakety Sax started playing with the scene.

"Amazonite!" said Eudialyte.

"Amazonite… that's inappropriate." Said Maxixe who it was clear she was trying not to laugh.

Eudialyte was looked extremely embarrassment.

Maxixe sighed knowing it was partially her fault.

"Fine I give you two person." She said.

"Permission?" asked Amazonite.

"Jadeite." Said Maxixe with a smirk.

"Really?" Eudialyte.

"Jadeite! Jadeite! Jadeite!" cheered Amazonite.

"After all we need make them thing we're trying to capture still…" said Maxixe, "You don't win the fight, but you do it will be a small bonus…"

The two of them nodded.

Then Amazonite began to chant "Jadeite! Jadeite! Jadeite!"

"I think you made her day." Said Eudialyte.

Maxixe laughed, "I did…"

Back on Earth in Beach City Steven was talking to Lapis in her room.

He was sitting in a recliner she made.

"Oh man… this feels so confortable." Sid Steven.

"I thought you would like it." Laughed Lapis, "So what did want to talk about?"

"I want to give them a Surprise Party." Said Steven.

"You mean because got them all… I don't know Steven." Sighed Lapis.

"But after all they went though to get them back." Said Steven, "I mean they all had really hard times."

"Not Nami… what she had to go through didn't seem that much." Said Lapis.

"That might maybe, but they still deserve the greatest party they ever had… though second for Nami and Robin." Said Steven, "I can't afford to beat that party."

'Oh really how much money did that party cost?" asked Lapis.

"A million dollars." Answered Steven.

Lapis blinked.

"Luffy?" asked Lapis.

"Luffy." Confirmed Steven.

"I think I'm used to all stories…" said Lapis.

"Can you please help me plan a surprise party?" asked Steven.

"I don't know…" said Lapis.

Steven looked at her with his eyes sparkling.

She began to blush a little.

"Okay…" she said.

"All right!" cheered Steven.

"What was that… why did I agree." She thought while blushing.

They left the Forest Fairy for some grocery shopping.

"All right I think we should buy more cake mix, whipping cream, stuff to make sandwiches and pudding… we can buy the cinnamon rolls and Chinese food from other places." Said Steven, "I can't make any of Sakura or Mira's favorite foods and I don't know Lisanna's."

"Really?" asked Lapis.

"It never came up in conversion." Said Steven, "Yet I know all the others…"

That was when the armor started blaring.

That was when Eudialyte and Amazonite appeared on the beach.

"So it's you two." Said Eudialyte, "I guess we should wait…"

"What do you mean only us?" asked Steven.

"We're here to capture those nine and frankly you don't matter to us and…" said Eudialyte however wasn't able to finish her speech as Amazonite was running to wards inland.

"Amazonite what are you doing?" asked Eudialyte.

"You're saying that to her? She controls water!" said Amazonite.

Before Eudialyte could react hand made out of water grabbed her and three into the cliff.

"Why did you do that"! yelled Eudialyte.

"We might not be your targets, but we'll still fight you!" said Lapis.

"Great…" muttered Eudialyte.

Amazonite ran towards her.

However at the same time the others showed up.

"Oh it's only you two." Said Nami.

"Only us two?" asked Eudialyte, "Really?"

"Last time we fought all you was run away." Said Erza.

"I did! But this time is different!" said Eudialyte.

She held out her hand to Amazonite.

"Yay!" she cheered as she took it.

The started dancing.

"That's it's only those two." Said Garnet.

"They came to fusion." Said Robin.

They watched at the two fused together into a green one with apple green hair that was mostly down but had two pony tail tied into it, a high cut tank top (so it exploded her belly button) and baggy shorts.

On the space between her neck and chest there was an egg shaped jade green stone, as well a pyramid on her bellybutton.

And she had four arms.

"The name's Jadeite! And don't you forget it!" said the fusion.

They all started at Jadeite. Considering how many people they had it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Although most of them didn't know how to fuse thanks to the fact Garnet didn't want to unleash "The Dancing Demon" onto the others.

However Mirajane knew who should be the ones to fuse.

"Hinata." Said Mirajane.

Hinata knew what she meant and nodded.

They took hands.

"Wait they know how to fuse?" asked Tenten.

"You weren't there when me and Mirajane fused." Said Nami.

"You with Mira?" asked Vivi.

"And Hinata…" said Nami.

"So should we…" said Tenten.

"Now's not a good time." Said Garnet adjusting her sunglasses.

She will prevent the Dancing Demon no matter what.

The two began to dance and soon they fused into a woman that was very tall with long white that was very start, however she still had Mirajane's forehead tail, she wore a pink top and a pair green pants. On her chest was a white opal and well on of her left hands (as she still had four arms). She also wore the Leaf Village headband around her neck and also had the Fairy Tail Symbol on one of her pant legs.

"No fair." Pouted Jadeite.

"Byakugan!" she called out.

Of course the fusion faltered a fit.

"Sorry…" she said, "It's all right, I just have to get used to it…"

"You think you can beat me! You have another thing coming!" said Jadeite.

She summoned four of her Tonfa and four of Chakram and combined them into a bladed weapon with change that was held like a tonfa.

The new fusion summoned Mirajane's gloves and put them on.

"Wait… you're going to combiner weapons?" asked Jadeite confused, "Oh well… it's your own problem…"

The fusion said nothing.

Both Nami and Lapis knew why she didn't combine weapons.

After all Hinata's true weapon was her fighting style not her weapon…

She ran towards Jadeite. To attack but Jadeite blocked with all four of her weapons.

The fusion jumped away and landed on the cliff, and stood on it.

"You can stand on the cliff! No fair!" yelled Jadeite.

She jumped from the cliff but she once again attacked with the gloves.

However Jadeite continued to block.

Jadeite managed to push the fusion away.

The fusion jumped into in the air and tried to attack Jadeite from above but Jadeite dodged and when the attack landed on the ground it created a shockwave.

It caused Steven drop the shopping list. As the list blew away it hit Sakura in the face.

"What's this... is this a shopping list?" asked Sakura.

Steven began to blush.

"Are you trying to still have the party?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe…" said Steven.

However the others didn't notice this.

"Come on Mirata! You can beat her!" cheered Lisanna.

"Mirata?" asked Pearl.

"Oh I figured that might be the best name for the fusion." Said Lisanna.

"It makes sense." Said Garnet with a shrug.

Mirata (as she was now dubbed) smiled when she head the cheering.

"What are you planning?" asked Jadeite.

Mirata smiled and performed certain hand signs.

That was when Mirata clones popped into existence.

"No fair!" cried Jadeite.

"Wait… she can clone herself?" asked Steven.

"It's basic stuff." Said Tenten with a shrug.

"Almost everyone learns that Jutsu in the academy." Explained Sakura.

Jadeite began to attack the clone however just went poof and didn't do anything.

"Oh I forgot they weren't solid." Laughed Jadeite who suddenly had an eye tick, "Seriously?"

However she wasn't expecting a sharp blow from behind. That was when she lost control of her arms. She turned around to see that Mirata was standing behind her.

"No fair!" yelled Jadeite.

"It is…" said Mirata rather meekly, "it's just I'm just stronger than you…"

Jadeite began to pout.

That was when Mirata hit the space in-between the two gemstones.

Jadeite saw that she was coming undone.

"OH! No fair!" she shouted before coming undone.

With that both Eudialyte and Amazonite fell to the ground.

Both of them looked at Mirata.

"We need to retreat now!" said Eudialyte.

"Okay!" said Amazonite.

Both of them suddenly vanished.

"What…" said Amethyst.

"They just gnashed." Said Vivi.

Mirata breathed a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't as bad I thought…" as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

She then un-fused.

Steven breathed a sigh if relief.

"Seriously! Steven, see we can't relax yet." Said Sakura, "I mean look what just happened."

"What's going on?" asked Pearl.

"Steven wants to throw a party but none of them want it because they still have to be on their toes or something like that." Said Amethyst.

"They just showed us we can't relax." Said Sakura.

"Maybe we should get a chance." Said Mirajane, "I was thinking we should have a small beach party…"

"What changed your mind?" asked Erza.

"It's been kind of boring…" admitted Mirajane.

"Yeah just worrying about them attacking and not worrying about trying to get them just seems different." Said Nami.

"So maybe if we have a small party and not try to make it the best party we ever had would probably be better." Said Mirajane.

"All right!" cheered Steven.

"Wait this shopping list..,." said Sakura, "Why aren't the incidents of my favorite food on the list?"

"I don't know how to make any of it." Admitted Steven, "Also what's Lisanna's… I honestly don't know…"

And so they began to plan small beach party.

Meanwhile e both Eudialyte and Amazonite both got back to the Gem Ship.

"How was it?" asked Maxixe.

"Whiny as usual…" sighed Eudialyte.

"You ended up complain about how things were no fair?" asked Maxixe.

The two nodded.

"Anyways I have good news, thanks to Danburite's skills at programing it should take much sooner than my initial prediction." Said Maxixe.

"Wait then you mean…" said Amazonite.

"An earth day… two at most." Said Maxixe.

Both of them were surprised.

"We will end sooner than we initially thought." Said Maxixe with an evil smirk.

And soon Maxixe's would be ready… and who knows what was going to happen from that point on…

Next Time: They're planning their big party and Steven can't wait for it... however Maxixe enacts her plan... what is her plan? Find out next time!


	23. I Got You Now

A/N: Okay, forgot to put this down last time, the Fusion from last chapter (Jadeite) still fits the naming theme of the villains...

Also I don't know if I should classify the climatic battle as it's own arc or not... Oh well I let the fans be the judge... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 23: I Got You Now

It finally happened the day they were dreading… the day they all feared would happen… the day they knew was coming sooner or later…

Amethyst destined Erza's cake…

"Amethyst! How dare you!" yelled Erza.

"Erza calm down!" yelled Pearl, "It's only cake!"

Erza requiped into her Purgatory Armor.

Amethyst began to hide behind pearl.

"Stop that!" yelled Pearl.

The other watched in horror. Only Mirajane, Robin and Garnet decided to try to stop her.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to see if there were any new animals from planet I should try to take over." Said Lisanna.

"Please Erza clam down!" urged Mirajane.

"I think now's a good time for target practice." said Tenten coming up with her excuse.

"YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Erza.

"Oh that's right, U wanted to analyze Rose's tears." Said Sakura coming up with hers.

"Seis Fleur!" called out Robin.

"Anyone wants to do a doughnut run?" asked Steven.

"Let go of me!" yelled Erza.

"Good idea!" said Vivi.

"I could go for some cinnamon rolls." Said Hinata.

"Maybe I should try one." Said Lapis.

"Do you…" said Steven.

They heard Robin hiss in pain.

"I think I'll tend to my tree." Said Nami.

Lapis grabbed her shoes and they left to the big doughnut. As they did they heard Pearl yell "At least take it outside!"

"So what kind of doughnut do you think you'll want to try?" asked Steven to Lapis.

"I don't know… you know I've never eaten before." Said Lapis.

"Now's the first time then!" said Steven.

As they walked Hinata stopped.

"What is it?" asked Vivi.

"I thought I saw something moving on the beach." Said Hinata.

"Maybe it was your imagination." Said Vivi.

"Maybe…" said Hinata.

They headed to the Big Donut where Lars and Sadie were working the counter.

"Hey!" said Sadie.

"Whatever…" muttered Lars.

"So the usual Hinata?" asked Sadie.

Lapis was looking at the doughnuts.

"What do you think would be a good one to try?" asked Lapis.

"I think chocolate with rainbow sprinkle might be a good one." Said Vivi.

"What about old fashioned." Said Steven.

"I guess something with chocolate would be good." Said Lapis.

She ended upsetting a chocolate with chelate sprinkles.

They all sat down with Vivi getting a custard filled one and Steven getting a few.

"So I was thinking for the party Lapis you should make a water slide made out of water!" said Steven.

"A water slide made out of water?" asked Hinata.

"It does sound like fun." Said Vivi.

"I'll have to study water slides." Said Lapis.

"So what are you doing?" asked Sadie.

"Planning a small party for us." Said Steven, "I'd invite you but some of the gems don't want a party and if I invite people they won't be happy."

"Wait besides Sakura who else is against that much?" asked Vivi.

"I think Erza." Said Steven.

All of them paled.

"What's wrong?" asked Sadie.

"You don't want to know." Said Vivi.

Lapis took a bit of her doughnut.

"Oh this is really good." She said with her moth full.

Meanwhile in the Gem Stealth Ship Maxixe was looking at progress report, she smiled evilly.

"Tonight is the night." She said.

Sometime later outside the beach house Erza calming down.

"I can't believe all that for a cake." said Nami leaving the Forest Fairy.

"You don't understand." Muttered Erza.

"Really?" asked Nami.

That was when they heard something.

They looked around but saw nothing.

"What was that?" asked Nami.

I don't know… but there something around…" said Erza.

"What do you think it is?" asked Nami.

"I have no idea." Answered Erza.

Inside the house Pearl, Mirajane and Robin were clearing up the mess, while others who helped out relaxed.

"I don't think she's coming back out." Said Robin looking at the door.

"I tired warning her." Said Mirajane.

"I even stopped her a while ago." Said Robin.

Pearl looked at Robin.

"I figured it wasn't hyperbole." Said Robin.

Mirajane nodded.

That was when the warp pad lashed and Sakura arrived with a vial of Rose's tears.

"That took long." Said Pearl.

"I was waiting until I figured it was all clear." Said Sakura blushing.

"Don't' you have super strength?" Asked Pearl.

"Erza's stronger…" said Sakura blushing.

Sakura sat down next to Garnet who was reading a book.

"So why did you want Rose's tears again." Said Pearl.

"Oh just analyze and find out how it heals." Said Sakura, "And also see if there's a way to return spit back to normal…"

"Oh yeah aren't you also the Ninja equivalent to a doctor…" said Pearl.

"Medical Nin." Said Sakura.

"One day we're going to have to test your skills when it comes to healing certain thing." Said Garnet.

Sakura nodded.

"Need any more help?" asked Sakura.

"I think we're good." Said Pearl looking at all the work Robin was doing.

Outside Erza and Nami was investigating something.

"There's nothing in the sand." Said Nami.

"I wonder what's going on then…" said Erza.

That was when Stevens' group arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Steven.

"We think there's something going on the beach." Said Steven.

Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"There's nothing on the beach I can see." Said Hinata.

All but Erza breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I saw something on the beach earlier…" said Hinata, "Something might be out there…"

"That's strange…" said Erza.

"Maybe we should talk about it." Said Hinata.

"I don't think a meeting will be good today or tonight." Said Erza.

"Why?" asked Steven butting into the conversation.

Erza didn't say anything and Steven remembered why…

It was because of earlier.

That evening did they did a little more party planning and Lapis did some studying on water slides.

Also they tried to get Amethyst to leave her room.

"Would you do it for an Amethyst snack?" asked Steven holding a bag of popcorn.

"Did you really call it an Amethyst snack?" asked Pearl.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Said Steven, "Garnet told me dad used to call it that."

Pearl sighed not wanting to tell Steven why he called it that.

When that didn't work… this happened.

"Amethyst I want to apologize for my behavior." Said Erza, "If you wish, when you come out you may punish me by punching me!"

That was when the door opened and out walked the Purple Puma.

"What…" said Erza.

No one bothered to tell Erza that Amethyst did wrestling as a hobby… and her wrestling guise was the Purple Puma.

The Purple Puma punched Erza hard.

Erza managed to get up.

"We're even." Said Amethyst as she turned back.

"Yes…" said Erza with her eye twitching.

At least Amethyst was out of her room.

All in all it was a normal day… well for them…

If only…

That night the alarm started blaring, all of the ones sleeping woke up.

They all went to the beach (with Steven getting dressed so he would be in in pajamas).

They saw Maxixe standing on the beach all alone.

"Hello there, its' been a long time since we spoke in person." Said Maxixe, "I just wanted to talk to you… so please no weapons."

"Just talk?" asked Mirajane suspiciously.

"That's right… talk." Said Maxixe.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Garnet.

"Oh I wanted to admit I was wrong." Said Maxixe.

"Realty?" asked Nami a little surprised but still suspicious.

"I was wrong…" said Maxixe, "About certain aspects of my plan… I made mistakes and I overestimated it…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

"I shouldn't have given you such weak programing." Said Maxixe.

That was when Nami, Hinata and Mirajane felt a strange pain as strange yellow marks appeared on their torso. They all looked down and saw Gem Destabilizers sticking out of them.

That was when suddenly Amazonite, Eudialyte and Danburite all appeared, they the on stabbing the Gem Destabilizers from behind.

All three of them went poof. The three under Maxixe managed to catch the gems in bubbles however they weren't regular bubbles and were being generated by their bracelets.

That was when they noticed Danburite and Eudialyte were strange glasses.

"Invisibility…" said Maxixe, "It took much studying but I found way to comply render anything compete and utterly invisible it has a side effect of making living things blind while it's been used but I found a way around it."

"I have that ability naturally so I don't need those glasses!" said Amazonite giving the V is Victory Sign.

Of course the Gems were shocked by this… Everything happened so fast none of them had time to react.

However when they decided to final make their move, Maxixe created a screen from her bracelet, one that made a strange shape.

That was when a Gem destabilizer Field suddenly erupted from the beach separating them from Maxixe's Team and creating a dome around them.

"Looks like I win!" laughed Maxixe, "These three have putting the nodes all through out the beach all day… I'm sure once or twice you heard or saw something… wouldn't be surprised…"

Erza glared at Maxixe, realized that was what she had a bad feeling about.

"Don't worry I don't have intentions using a Gem Destabilizer just yet on you after we need to…"

"Steven!" called out Garnet.

Steven walked over to the field he created an opening. Garnet, Erza, Lapis and Robin were among the first to escape. However Danburite summoned her Guardian, which pulled Steven before any more could escape.

Suddenly the Guardian unleashed an electrical charge, which knocked out Steven.

"My, my, my… I didn't know that the Hybrid had such a unique ability…" said Maxixe approaching the unconscious Steven.

She grabbed him and lifted up his shirt.

"Come quietly or the Hybrid Dies…" said Maxixe, "As much he is useful scientific research, he's unimportant in the grand scheme of things…"

"Maxixe…" said Amazonite.

"He is just a child…" sad Danburite, "There is no point in ending his life."

"I know you enjoy studying him! BUT I WON'T LET THIS CHANCE SLIP AWAY!" said Maxixe, "So let hybrid die and fight us or let him live… your choice."

The Crystal and Conversion Gems were shocked she would do such a thing.

"All right… we surrender quietly." Said Garnet.

"Good…" said Maxixe.

She picked up Steven who tossed him at Garnet who caught him.

Maxixe then snapped her fingers and the three disembodied gems appeared in front of her.

"Amazonite, you're in charge of the Prisoners out of the field… Danburite, Eudialyte divide them…" said Maxixe, "I'll be in charge of place the first generation in the new programing machines…"

Danburite touched her bracelet and the dome separated in two, separating Pearl, Sakura and Vivi from Amethyst, Lisanna and Tenten.

"All right! Come on! I'm charge of you!" said Amazonite.

Garnet held onto Steven tightly, he was still breathing. She looked at Amazonite who was pouting.

"Come on! Let's go!" she muttered at Garnet.

Garnet smirked, she just a vision…

Amazonite was going to forget what Steven just did...

There was still hope yet.

Next Time: Thanks to Amazonite's mistake Steven can break everyone out... Meanwhile Nami, Mirajane and Hinata each wake up in a distorted version of their home towns... and they must fight an evil version of themselves... What is going on? Find out next time!


	24. Jail Break 2: Electric Boogaloo

Chapter 24: Jail Break 2: Electric Boogaloo

Steven began to wake up, he looked around and saw he was in a containment unit.

"Again!" yelled Steven.

"Yes, it happened again…" came Garnet's voice from a nearby one.

"Wait this happened to you before?" asked Robin.

"It's better if we don't talk about it." Said Lapis.

"She's' right, we should be forced on getting out of here." Said Erza.

"She put you in a regular cell." Said Garnet.

Steven touched the field, which he managed to get through.

He went over to the other cells.

Right when they got out Amazonite arrived holding a copy of a book called Make Out Paradise.

She stared at them with dot eyes.

"Oh man…" said Amazonite, "I forgot he was organic!"

Garnet bent down.

"Go rescue them." Said Garnet who then kissed Steven's forehead.

Steven nodded.

"Come on!" he called out to the other.

Amazonite summon her weans and was about to attack Steven, but Garnet blocked the attack.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Steven leading the others.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Robin.

"Don't worry, Garnet can share her Future Vision with me." Said Steven.

The others shrugged glad it as easy.

Back with Garnet and Amazonite… Amazonite managed to jump back.

"I might be young! But I'm a very skilled fighter." Said Amazonite.

"Let's see you try." Said Garnet.

"The truth is I just don't just invisible, but I have the ability to completely mask my presence." Said Amazonite, "IE: When I'm invisible I don't make any sounds either…"

That was when Amazonite disappeared.

Garnet remained silent, that was when she punched the air, that was when the wall suddenly had a dent in it. Then Amazonite appeared in that dent.

"How…" said Amazonite.

"You might mask your presence, but I have other means of seeing things." Said Garnet.

Amazonite's eyes winded.

Meanwhile… Hinata woke up. She looked around and then at herself. She was shocked.

"I'm human again?" she asked herself.

That was when she noticed where she was… she was in her village however it was completely empty and everything was made of a white stone.

"Hello!" she called out.

She began to search for any one.

"No one's around!" called out of a voice.

Hinata turned around to see who it was, it was a version of her gem self. Expect this version wore her hoody open, a short mesh tank stop and short shorts.

"Byakugan!" called out Hinata.

But nothing happened.

"Sorry…" said Gem Hinata, "But you're powerless here!"

"What…" said Hinata .

That was when Gem Hinata appeared in front of her and slammed her hand into one of Hinata's shoulder.

"Sorry but I have all the power here." Said the Gem Hinata.

Meanwhile with Maxixe she was looking at a screen.

"So the first one has begun;." She mused opt herself.

Meanwhile with Steven's group they got to a second set of cells. The ones being held were Pearl, Sakura and Vivi.

"Steven! You're free!" said Pearl.

"Amazonite put me in the wrong cell." Said Steven.

"That was lucky." Said Sakura as he left her out.

Then he freed Pearl and just as he was about free Vivi the Danburite's Guardian was about to attack Steven but Pearl blocked it.

"Go!" called out Pearl.

He freed Vivi and the rest of them fled.

"So they are free." Said Danburite making her presence known.

Pearl didn't respond.

"There are some questions I want to ask you… and I will lessen my attacks if you comply." Said Danburite.

"What?" asked Pearl.

"Tell me…" said Danburite, "Was Rose Quartz a believer in The Human Factor?"

"The Human Factor?" asked Pearl.

But before Danburite could respond her Guardian aim more attacks.

Meanwhile Nami woke up.

She looked at herself and saw her skin was a normal skin tone, she checked her gem and saw it was gone, in place was her tattoo.

"I'm human again?" she asked.

She finally got a good look at where she was. She was in her hometown Cocoyashi Village, but everything was made of an orange crystal.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Nami.

"Found you." Said a voice.

Nami looked and saw something head for her and she dodged, the thing that headed for her spun in the air until it as caught by a version of her as a gem.

This one wore what seemed to be a short black leather tank top, a silver and black open shirt over and black Capri pants, on her forehead was a pair of sunglasses.

Of course Gem Nami was holding the staff.

"Good I found you." Said Gem Nami.

Nami ran towards Gem Nami.

"That won't work." Said Gem Nami.

However instead of attacking Nami stole her staff.

"Thanks for the weapon!" said Nami sticking her tongue out.

"Like I said that would work." Said Gem Nami with an evil smirk.

That was when the staff in Nami's hands suddenly turned to dust.

"What?" asked Nami.

That was when Nami was hit by a lighting bolt from behind.

The Gem Nami was now holding the staff as if Nami never stole.

"You have no chance of winning." Said Gem Nami.

Nami was in shock.

Meanwhile with Maxixe, she smiled at she watched her computer.

"The second one has began…" said Maxixe.

Meanwhile with Steven's group they got to the third group of cells, which had Amethyst, Lisanna and Tenten.

Tenten shushed them, she then pointed to nearby where Eudialyte was it was clear she's sleeping.

Steven let the three out. Unfortunately Eudialyte naturally woke up.

"Magical sausage!" she suddenly said as she woke up.

She stared…

"Jank!" yelled Eudialyte.

Amethyst laughed, "You got quite the mouth." She laughed.

They all looked at Lapis.

"Gem Swear…" she sighed.

Eudialyte summoned her Tonfa.

"I'll hold her off." Said Amethyst.

"Thank you so much." Said Lisanna.

"Come on this way!" said Steven.

Amethyst summoned her whip.

"Let's so who's better at this." Said Eudialyte.

"Whatever…" said Amethyst.

Eudialyte glared at her, "Seriously?" asked Eudialyte.

"I'm not really in the mood for in fight banter." Said Amethyst with a shrug.

"I see…" muttered Eudialyte.

Meanwhile with Mirajane she woke up, she looked at her body and saw she was human.

"What's going on?" she asked.

That was when she noticed she was in front of the guildhall. However it was made of a white crystal. She opened the door.

"Is anyone here?" called out Mirajane.

"No one is." Said a voice.

She turned towards the stage and there stood the gem version of herself, however she was dressed from before Lisanna "died".

"Let's just get this over with." Said the Gem Mirajane.

She summoned her weapon and jumped to attack Mirajane, she dodged the attack.

That was when Mirajane's eyes widened.

"I can't use my magic…" she whispered.

"That's right you can't." said Gem Mirajane that was when she used Satan Soul, "But I can."

She then sent a purple blast at Mirajane.

Meanwhile with Maxixe she saw her screen has no information.

"All three are online." Said Maxixe, "Now we play the waiting game…"

With Steven's group they arrived in a room that was divided by a Gem Stabilizer Field.

Behind the field were three machines, in each machine the gemstones that belonged to Hinata, Nami and Mirajane.

"What are they doing?" asked Steven.

"Those are the machines that are programing them." Said Erza, "I'm sure of it."

Erza was about to requpip however Steven stopped her.

"Hold I got it." Said Steven.

Meanwhile in Maxixe's office she an alert. She looked to see what it was. IT was Steven's group in in the room.

"They all escaped?" she asked.

She brought up screens of the cellblocks and saw the fights going on.

"I should put either Danburite or Eudialyte in charge of the Hybrid…" muttered Maxixe.

She then smirked.

"Even though… I did put persuasions in case he did before they were done." She mused to herself.

Back with Steven's group he touched the field. That was when suddenly got an electric shock and sent flying into a wall.

"Steven!" cried out Lapis.

Sakura immediately went to deck Steven while Lapis joined her.

They all looked at the field.

Whatever Maxixe was doing she wasn't going to let any of them free them, no matter what…

Next Time: Danburite tells Pearl about her firm belief in the Human Factor... meanwhile Steven somehow finds himself in three places at once, will he be able to save Nami, Mirajane and Hinata? Find out next time!

A/N: All three evil outfits are in a sense canon, Mirajane's I don't need to explain, Hinata's is her counterpart's from Road to Ninja and Nami's is from the Volume 11 cover (and was an alternate costume in the American Grand Battle games, yeah I own them so what). So yeah...


	25. The Human Factor

A/N: Okay... this part of the of the climax I've been planning for weeks... Long before Chillie Tid aired... I am making up the extent of Stevens' abilities but if what happens in this chapter turns out to be canon somehow I'm going to get really, really scared... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 25: The Human Factor

Sakura was looking over Steven's injuries. Lapis was on the verge of crying.

"He's going to be okay." Said Sakura, "He just seems to be sleeping right now."

"That's good." Said Lapis.

She began to hold his hand.

That was when Erza requipped into her Lighting Empress Armor. She also requipped her lighting spear. She jammed the weapon into the field. There was a powerful electrical discharge that went throughout the room. However it pushed away Erza and sent her flying into the wall as well.

"Didn't work." Cursed Erza getting up.

"That was a terrible idea." Muttered Sakura.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Erza, "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

Robin decoded to try using her power on the other side, but she suddenly felt a shock all over her body.

"You okay?" asked Tenten.

"I'm fine." Said Robin.

"She put precautions in there too…" said Sakura.

"What's going t happen when it done?" asked Lapis.

"Nothing good…" said Erza.

Lisanna began to cry.

"She said it herself, our programing wasn't strong enoguh…" cried Lisanna.

Vivi began to comfort her.

"We just can't give up yet! We have to find a way to get them out of there!" cried Lisanna.

That was when Steven's Gem began to glow.

"Steven!" called out Lapis.

Sakura began to examine him worried about what was happening to him.

Back with Pearl and Danburite's fight.

Danburite sighed as she began to explain The Human Factor.

"We have obverted the planets for well over a decade, during this we each learned to appreciate something from those planets." Explained Danburite, "For Eudialyte it is the fights between Mages and a few magical items she had planned to reverse engineer some of them for Homeworld… for Amazonite… it was very random stuff and also animals… she very young so it is understandable…"

Pearl dodged the attacks from the Guardian, however she listened.

"For me… well you see during our observations I saw both the best and worst of humanity…" said Danburite.

Meanwhile in the warped version of the Leaf Village, Steven woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

He looked at a nearby mountain which had the face carved in them.

"That's not Mount Rushmore…" said Steven.

That was when he heard Hinata scream.

"Hinata!" he said.

He ran over to where he heard the scream and saw Gem Hinata holding Hinata by the collar.

Then she tossed her away.

"I can't kill you, that means both of us dies." Said Gem Hinata.

Gem Hinata stomped the ground and white rock popped out of the ground and was about to engulf Hinata however Steven showed up and put both of them in his bubble.

"What?" asked Gem Hinata.

"Steven." Said Hinata in relief.

"Nice try but that's not going to work…" said Gem Hinata.

However nothing happened, Gem Hinata began to panic.

"How… how is this even possible!" yelled Gem Hinata, "You shouldn't even be here at all!"

Back with Pearl and Danburite's fight, Pearl continued to dodge the attacks.

"Humans… are interesting." Said Danburite, "Many of them just live their lives doing nothing but trying to keep safe from the world it self."

Pearl looked at Danburite as began to smile.

"Then there those who would persevere no matter what happens." Said Danburite, "Those strive for their goals and would never back down no matter what."

Meanwhile Steven once again found himself in a strange place.

"Where am I?" he asked.

HE looked around and saw he in a small town made of orange crystal.

Tat was when he heard thunder.

HE ran towards where it came from and saw Nami dodging lightning bolts.

"Nami!" he called out.

"Steven?" asked Nami.

She knew what to do she ran towards him.

"Bubble!" she shouted.

When she got close enoguh Steven activated his bubble.

That was when Gem Nami appeared from thin air.

"That's not going to help you." Said Gem Nami.

When Steven didn't disappear she was shocked.

"This is impossible!" yelled Gem Nami.

Back with the Pearl Danburite fight.

"If something impossible stands in their way they will not back down, not without a fight." Said Danburite, "They will not give on the odds."

Meanwhile once again Steven woke up… he turned to see the crystal guildhall. He heard noise coming from there.

He saw that Mirajane was dodging attacks from the gem version of herself.

The Gem Mirajane was wondering why nothing was hitting after the first.

That was when Gem Mirajane narrowed her eyes.

"You figured it out didn't you?" asked Gem Mirajane, "You know what this place is that's why I can't land a blow."

Mirajane nodded.

"I guess I have to put more effort in then!" said Gem Mirajane.

Before could attack Steven showed up and put them in a bubble.

Mirajane's eyes widened.

"Cute trick, but it won't work." Said Gem Mirajane.

"I don't know how but he's really here." Said Mirajane.

"You're right." Said Gem Mirajane.

"Mira? What's going on?" asked Steven.

"I don't know how you got but I do know where we are." Said Mirajane, "We're in my mind."

"WHAT!" yelled Steven in shock.

Meanwhile with Steven and Nami both of them were running away from lightning bolts.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Steven.

"No…" said Nami, "And I have no idea why I'm even human…"

Steven's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"We're in your mind." Said Steven.

"What?" asked Nami, "How did you know that?"

"I don't know it feels like someone told me." Said Steven.

"Okay we have to come up with a plan then." Said Nami.

Meanwhile with Hinata and Steven. Steven saw that parts of Hinata's body were red.

"I really hope this works…" said Steven.

He licked his hand.

"Sorry…" said Steven.

"It's all right." Said Hinata.

"Come on work! Work! Work!" he thought.

He touched some of the red part and they started sparkling and disappearing.

"All they worked!" said Steven.

Gem Hinata scowled.

"As long as they figure out what this place is then I should be fine…" she said to herself.

However that was when version of Steven got the message.

"We're in your mind." He said.

"What?" asked Hinata, "How do you know?"

Steven shrugged as he once again licked his hand to heal her.

Back with Pearl and Danburite's fight.

"Then there is the urge to protect those that you care about." Said Danburite raising her voice a little, "It does not matter if you have known them for years or just a minute! If you must you will protect them… because they are the one most precious to you!"

Back in Mirajane's mindscape, both of them were created a for about of the nearby tables of the guildhall.

"That little brat." Cursed Gem Mirajane.

In Nami's mindscape, the two continued to run away from Gem Nami.

"Get back here!" yelled Gem Nami.

Back in Hinata's mindscape, Hinata was almost completely healed.

However Gem Hinata continued to throw Kunai at them.

"You ready to run?" asked Steven.

Hinata nodded, the two of them ran away from the evil gem duplicate.

At the exact same time all three Stevens had the exact same idea.

"That's it!" they thought.

Back with Pearl and Danburite's fight.

"It is the bonds that they forge! Whether it is love, friendship or family! They would fight no matter what for it!" called out Danburite.

In the Crystal Guildhall, the Gem Mirajane saw a flash of light and scowled.

"Figures you would try this…" muttered Gem Mirajane.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Cocoyashi Village, Gem Nami found them.

However there was a bright flash of light.

Gem Nami scowled.

"Really?" asked Gem Nami.

Meanwhile in the white Leaf Village, Gem Hinata was looking for them with the Byakugan.

She found them and ran towards them.

When she got there was a bright flash of light.

"Seriously… you think that will work?" asked Gem Hinata.

The causes of the lgith were off them creating duplcates of their friends from their home planets.

Back with the figt with Danburite and Pearl…

"IT is those bonds that create wonderful things!" Danburite almost yelled, "It is those bonds that make the human spirit!"

The Guardian stopped its attacks as both it and Pearl both stared at Danburite.

Danburite blushed, realizing she put a bit too much emotion.

Inside Mirajane's mindscape.

"All right you ready Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Aye sir" called out Happy.

"Stop hurting Mira!" called out Elfman who used Take Over Beast Soul.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" called out Lucy.

That was when Loke popped into essence.

"Always happy to help." Said Loke.

"All right let's do this!" said Gray getting into position.

"I won't let you harm a hair on Gray's head!" called out Juvia.

"We're doing this for Mira…" mumbled Gray.

"Okay I think I'm ready." Said Wendy.

"Easy now child… you don't want to use too much magic." Said Carla.

"You're not going to get away with what's you're doing!" called out Cana pulling out some cards.

"Well an evil version of The Demon, should be fun." Said Gajeel with an evil smirk.

Pantherlily nodded as he turned it a giant form.

"Remember this isn't going to be easy." Said Levy.

"We know… sighed both Jet and Droy.

"Let's my go my children!" called out Makarov.

The member of Fairy Tail readied their attacks as well.

In Hinata's mindscape…

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" called out Natsu creating clones.

"All right Akamaru are you ready?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru barked in response.

Shino said nothing as insects came out of his body.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you near Hinata." Said Kurenai.

"All right! Are you ready Lee?" asked Guy.

"I am!" yelled Lee.

"What you are doing is unforgivable." Muttered Neji.

"That's right." Said Hiashi.

Hanabi also got into battle stance.

"You made the mistake of attack the leaf village." Said Kakashi.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Tsunade leading the charge.

Other ninjas cheered as well.

In Nami's mindscape the straw hats appeared.

"All right! We kick her butt!" yelled Luffy.

"Great… just what we need two Namis." Muttered Zoro.

"All right! I think I can handle this!" said Usopp was who was trembling.

"I'm sure we can handle it." Said Chopper going to into a form that resembled big foot.

"Yeah… but remember she's an alien rock… so she's going to be tough to beat." said Franky.

They were expecting cool comebacks from Sanji and Brook.

However even if they weren't the real ones they had this reaction.

"I can't hurt Nami! Even if it's an evil dump late!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh my… another Nami." Said Brook, "Is possible to take a peak…"

However an older man wearing a uniform like a police officer who was covered in many scars pointed his sword at brook.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He said.

"You made a mistake of choosing this spot." Said Nojiko showing up with a makeshift weapon.

Several town's people also appeared.

In all three mindscapes the armies were ready.

Back with Pearl and Danburite, Danburite regained her composure.

"Did Rose Quartz believe something like that?" asked Danburite regaining composure.

"Yes she did." Said Pearl.

"I thought so… why else would she do such a thing and create a hybrid." Said Danburite.

Pearl didn't respond to this.

"I will not switch loyalties… unless something happens." Said Danburite.

Pearl narrowed her eye at Danburite.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Pearl.

"You see due to the fact I am still loyal to Maxixe I had to put my all in creating the new programing." Said Danburite, "The programing creates a new personality based around their memories but with a Gem's Ideals. The personality would be unwavering. And then it drags the ordinal personality into a mental realm."

Back in all three mental realms the armies went in to attack.

However the Gem Duplicates did nothing.

"That's not going to work." Said Gem Hinata.

"Please you think that will work?" asked Gem Nami.

"Pathetic." Said Gem Mirajane.

All three armies froze, then turned to the stone of their respective world then turned to dust.

The three Stevens and the ones he were protecting.

Back with Danburite and Pearl.

"However the new personalities have near total control in the mindscapes." Said Danburite, "The originals do have some power, but not much…"

Pearl was shocked by what she was saying.

"So you're saying there's no hope?" asked Pearl.

"A small, less than 1 percent chance is if somehow there is outside help." Said Danburite, "If they do not get outside help in their mindscape before the personalities defeat them and trap them then it will be impossible to ever reach them."

Pearl glared at the woman.

"Although I have heard that there are forms of ways to get into their meds afterwards so there is a chance in the future they will get free." Explained Danburite.

Danburite brought up a screen.

"Oh… there hope." She said a smirk a smirk.

"what?" asked Pearl.

Danburite show Pearl that there was another –person inside each of the mindscapes.

"I do not know how… but there still is hope.. even if it is…" said Danburite, "I hope for everyone's sakes that person is successful in rescuing them…"

Danburite's guardian meanwhile just stood behind them confused and shrugged wondering if it was still needed.

In Nami's mind scape. Gem Nami walked over to Steven and Nami who were in the bubble.

"Even if he's really here, nothing you can do will help." Said Gem Nami.

In Mirajane's Mindscape, Gem Mirajane blew away the remains of the table fort.

"Good try but it wasn't enoguh." Said Gem Mirajane.

In Hinata Mindscape, Gem Hinata approached the two that were in the bubble.

"Nobel effort, but it wasn't enoguh…" said Gem Hinata.

The three evil Gem Personalities said this sentence at the exact same time.

"If you honestly want help you have to bring in someone stronger than the little brat!"

Much like before all three Steven's had the same idea. To call for help.

"Please if you can hear me! I need your help to save them…" called out Steven.

In Nami's mindscape a bright red light appeared in front of Gem Nami.

"Again… seriously?" asked Gem Nami.

In Hinata's mindscape a bright orange light appeared in front of Gem Hinata.

"That's not going to help." Said Gem Hinata.

In Mirajane's mindscape a light that was a bright vermillion appeared in from Gem Mirajane.

"You just don't learn." Said Gem Mirajane.

In all three worlds they tried to banish the lights, but it didn't work.

With Pearl and Danburite more information.

"Looks like who broke in called for back up." Said Danburite with a smile she giggled, "This is what I love about humans!"

Pearl stared at Danburite who coughed and regained her composure.

In Hinata's mindscape the light took the form of a person, that person was Naruto but his hair was shorter, and he wore a black shirt and orange pants.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

In Nami's mindscape, the light also turned into a person, and that person was Luffy, who pretty much dressed the same as three years ago, but now with sleeves added to his outfit and a yellow sash, he also had an X shaped scar on his chest.

"What the." Said Luffy confused, "How did I get here?"

In Mirajane's mindscape, the light turned into Natsu, who instead of a vest wore a dark gray over coat that missing a sleeve.

"Oh man I was having a fight with Gray… did he hit me too hard?" asked Natsu rubbing his head.

Steven was surprised in all three mindscapes.

"No way! I called the real ones!" yelled Steven.

The three nearly created Gem personalities were glaring harshly at Steven while the three that were called were confused about how they got there.

But one thing was for sure, this fight was only just getting started.

Next Time: With Steven calling the true spirits of Natsu, Naruto and Luffy they can win... Meanwhile Pearl and Danburite discus the plans for the future while Garnet discovers that Amazonite's true age... what will happen? Find out next time!


	26. Spirits Of Hope

Chapter 26: Spirits Of Hope

In Hinata's mindscape, Naruto noticed the Gem and then turned around and looked Hinata and Steven in the bubble.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"This is a dream." Said Steven.

"Yeah a dream!" agreed Hinata blushing bright red.

"So that's you look like now?" asked Gem Hinata, "Can't say I'm not impressed, but that's nothing if you haven't gotten stronger in the past 5 years."

Naruto glared at Gem Hinata.

Meanwhile in Mirajane's mindscape.

"Did I hear you correctly?" asked Gem Mirajane, "You just lost to Gray?"

"I didn't lose to him!" yelled Natsu.

"Oh angry… what did you beat you in becoming an S Class?" asked Gem Mirajane.

That was when flames surrounded Natsu.

"He just got lucky!" yelled Natsu.

Gem Mirajane's eye ticked.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Gem Mirajane.

Meanwhile in Nami's Mindscape, Luffy stared at the Gem Nami.

"Why is there an evil clone?" asked Luffy.

"Long story." Said Nami.

"Who's the kid?" asked Luffy.

"This is Steven, he's my new friend…" said Nami.

"Hey! It's so great to meet you!" said Steven with his eyes sparkling.

Gem Nami scowled and knew she couldn't use her staff on him. She decided to punch him. However Luffy bought it.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Luffy with a look in his eye that was only reserved for his toughest opponents.

Gem managed to get out his grip.

"I don't know who you are or why you look like Nami… but I'm going to kick your…" said Luffy.

"Little kid!" yelled Nami.

"Oh what! I used all the time when I was his age." Said Luffy.

"Yeah, but considering your grandpa I wouldn't be surprised." Said Nami.

Gem Nami scowled at the bickering then got an idea.

She used a mirage to disguise her presence.

However Luffy noticed she was gone however he looked at where she was.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" he thought punching the air.

"How did you know where I was?" asked Gem Nami.

"I've gotten a lot stronger in the past three years." Said Luffy.

Gem Nami stared at Luffy, she would have to come up with a plan to beat him.

Back in Hinata's mindscape.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" called out Naruto.

Gem Hinata scowled.

"Stupid Shadow Clones." Muttered Hinata, "I can't ever tell which is which…"

The clones began to attack Gem Hinata.

As she fought off the clones, Natsu gauged Gem Hinata's attacks.

"Man I have to go easy on her." Sighed Naruto.

"What do you mean go easy on me?" asked Gem Hinata.

"Hey! That's not fair!" yelled Steven.

However Hinata knew what her meant.

"Naruto's gotten a lot stronger in the past few years." She said blushing, "Something tells me I can't measure up to him…"

Steven looked at Hinata and nodded.

Back in Mirajane's mind space.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" called out Natsu.

Natsu breathed fire at Gem Mirajane , however she summoned her wings and flew away.

"That's not going to be enoguh Dragneel." Said Gem Mirajane.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" called out Natsu jumping into the air and giving a fiery punch to Gem Mirajane.

"I've gotten a lot stronger in the past few years." Muttered Natsu glaring at her.

However Gem Mirajane recovered.

"But will it be enoguh to beat me." Gem Mirajane who sent out a purple beam at him.

The beam sent Natsu flying.

Mirajane and Steven watched him.

"This is bad…" said Mirajane, "I don't know what the power level compassion is…"

"Come on Natsu you can do it." Cheered Steven.

Natsu managed to get up.

Back outside in the real world, with Garnet and Amazonite's fight. Amazonite was breathing heavily.

"I won't lose!" cried Amazonite.

Garnet looked at the Homeworld Gem.

"How old are you?" she asked.

Amazonite began to blush.

"What?" asked Amazonite, "Why are you asking that?"

"You bought it up a few times that you're young." Said Garnet.

"That's none of your business." Said Amazonite.

Garnet just started at her.

"Fine…" said Amazonite who mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Garnet.

"I'm under a millennium! Okay!" yelled Amazonite.

Garnet was shocked.

"You're a child." Said Garnet.

Amazonite didn't respond.

Back in Nami's mindscape, Gem Nami started a barrage of attacks involving punching Luffy.

However Luffy dodged each punch like they were nothing.

"How can you be this strong!" yelled Gem Nami.

"Hey! Nami!" called out Luffy turning to Nami, "You didn't get my message?"

"What message?" asked Nami.

"You know the one I sent the second time I went to Marineford." Said Luffy.

"You open!" yelled Gem Nami punching.

"You went to Marineford… TWICE…" muttered Nami.

Luffy turned towards Gem Nami.

"Okay! I'll take you more seriously!" said Luffy who seemed to be sweating.

"Seriously…" said Gem Nami.

Steven saw Luffy's reaction.

"I think he's more scared of you than he is of her." Said Steven.

Nami's only reaction could be a face palm.

Back in Hinata's mindscape.

Gem Hinata began a barrage of attacks. However Naruto just dodged them or sent his clones.

Many of the clones did mange to get good hits in.

"Tell me now! What do you mean go easy on me!" yelled Gem Hinata who felt really insulted.

One of the Narutos decided she needed to talk to her.

"Look I'm sorry, but I've gotten really strong." Said Naruto.

Gem Hinata began to tear up.

"Burt I've gotten so much stronger… isn't that enoguh?" asked Gem Hinata.

"I'm sorry…" said Naruto.

However Gem Hinata gave an evil smirk and attacked Naruto's heart.

However he suddenly went poof.

"Another clone!" yelled Gem Hinata.

"I learned something." Said one of the Narutos, "That when a Shadow Clone goes poof it retains its memories..."

Gem Hinata gritted her teeth.

"I'll have to be careful incase you do that again." Said Naruto.

Meanwhile in Mirajane's Mindscape. Gem Mirajane started using Darkness Stream while Natsu punched them away.

That was when Natsu got an idea.

"Hey! Evil Mira!" yelled Natsu.

"What?" asked Gem Mirajane not liking the nickname.

"When Elfman and Evergreen are going to get married." said Natsu.

"What?" asked Gem Mirajane.

That was when Natsu got a really good punch in.

"Why you…" muttered Gem Mirajane.

Steven stared at this… then Mirajane started crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven.

"I know it was probably just a dirty trick… but the thought of Elfman and Evergreen having a baby…" said Mirajane.

Steven stared at Mirajane, started crying again.

"Don't cry Mira." Said Steven.

What she pictured was a very ugly baby.

Back in the real world Garnet looked at Amazonite who looked really embarrassed.

Garnet didn't know what do ask first.

Amazonite sighed and cleared it up.

"Thanks to my unique abilities it was decided to have me enter missions much sooner than most gems." She explained, "Maxixe is nice to me… she understands that I'm young. I'd probably get in less trouble than Eudialyte and Danburite if they were the ones that the Hybrid escape."

"I see…" said Garnet.

"So don't you dare underestimate me just because I'm a little kid!" pouted Amazonite.

She summoned many of her chakram and threw them all at Garnet.

"Let's get back on track!" said Amazonite.

Back in Nami's mindscape.

Luffy started to fight back against Gem Nami.

As Gem Nami was flung into a wall Luffy realized something.

"Hey! Nami what's going on?" asked Luffy.

"You finally ask now?" asked Nami.

Luffy laughed at her reaction.

"You're in my mind." Said Nami, "That evil version of me is a personality that evil aliens created to take over my body. I can't fight her so Steven brought you in to fight for me."

"Okay…" said Luffy, "Wait… aliens are involved?"

"Yeah." Sighed Nami.

"So if I beat her then she won't take over you body." Said Luffy.

Nami nodded.

"Okay it's time I get really serious." Said Luffy with a determined looking his eye.

In Hinata's mindscape Naruto sighed and one of his clones went up to Hinata and Steven.

"Okay what's really going on?" asked the Naruto clone, "Because this doesn't seem like a dream."

Hinata sighed.

"I was abducted by aliens right before you left and she's an evil personally they created to take control of my body." Said Hinata.

The clones' eyes turned to dots.

"What?" he asked.

"We're in my mind right now and Steven somehow brought you." Said Hinata.

The clone looked at Steven.

"So if I beat her you'll be okay?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded.

The clone went poof.

"All right it's time to get serious." Said the real Naruto as he was joined by two clones.

Gem Hinata looked at the real Naruto and his clones.

"This doesn't looks good." said Gem Hinata.

In Mirajane's Mindscape things were looking good for Natsu.

"What running out flames already?" taunted Gem Mirajane.

"Why you." Muttered Natsu trying to punch her however Gem Mirajane caught the punch.

She then kicked him hard into a wall.

"You're a bit stronger than we last saw each other, but still not strong enoguh." Said Gem Mirajane.

Both Steven and Mirajane watched the fight.

Both of them were worried.

"get up Natsu!" cheered Steven.

Mirajane on the other and was thinking.

"Steven I have an idea!" said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Steven.

She whispered it to him and he nodded.

They put their hands together and soon a fire that was a mix of pink and white erupted.

Natsu managed to get up and he noticed the fire.

"Natsu! Catch!" called out of Mirajane tossing the fire at Natsu.

Natsu caught the fire, he looked at the flames and nodded.

Gem Mirajane saw the fire and began to get scared.

"Those flames are created from their love and admiration…" said Gem Mirajane she began t panic., "If he eats those flames…"

Natsu ate the flames.

Natsu smiled, "That had to be the sweetest fire I ever had… all right now I'm all fired up!"

Steven's eyes were sparkling, he had wanted to see Natsu eat fire ever since he heard about that ability plus he heard about his catch phrase.

However something unexpected happened, some of the skink around Natsu eyes and arms became scale like.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Gem Mirajane.

Back in in Nami's mindscape , Gem Nami watched as Luffy's arm became black and shiny.

"What… how is he able do that?" asked Gem Nami.

"You didn't hear about my training." Said Luffy.

Gem Nami began to shake.

Back in Hinata's mindscape she watched as the two clones helped Naruto form a Jutsu.

It was a swirling ball of what looked to be chakra that was mixed with wind.

"That attack! It looks really powerful! I thought you said you were going easy on me!" said Gem Hinata.

"I am." Admitted Naruto, "This is hardly my strongest Jutsu."

"What?" asked Gem Hinata who was in shock.

Back in Mirajane's Mindscape.

"With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand!" said Natsu as flames appeared on his hands.

Gem Mirajane however started trembling in fear.

"When you put them together!" called out Natsu as he placed his hands together forming a gigantic fireball.

Both Mirajane and Steven watched amazed.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" called out Natsu.

He sent the fireball at Gem Mirajane who screamed as the fire engulfed her. Once the flames died down it was clear she went poof and all that was left behind was her gemstone.

Outside in the real world the conversion gems attacking the walls near the field.

"None of this is working!" yelled Erza.

However that was when suddenly the machine with Mirajane's gem caught on fire.

The fire destroyed the machine but left Mirajane's gem untouched.

"Why did is suddenly catch on fire?" asked Lapis as she didn't leave Steven's side.

"It can't be…" said Lisanna.

"That should be impossible." Said Erza.

Both of them sensed that somehow those flames belonged to Natsu.

In Maxixe's office she laid little attention to the fights between her underlings the Crystal Gems but only paid attention to the status to the programing.

That was when she got the notice that Mirajane's failed.

"What… it failed… how?" asked Maxixe.

Back with Pearl and Danburite.

"Looks like one of them failed." Said Danburite.

Back in Hinata's mindscape Naruto was done charging the attack, which was a ball of spinning Chakra with small wind blades coming out of it.

"Wind Release: Rasengan!" called out Naruto.

Steven and Hinata were amazed at what they saw.

"Oh wow!" yelled Steven.

"He's gotten so much stronger." Said Hinata blushing a little.

He slammed the attack in Gem Hinata's stomach. The attack created a tornado like vortex.

This of course made her go poof leaving behind the gemstone.

Outside in the room that held the machine, the one holding Hinata's gemstone was also breaking down, it looked like blades of kind of in visible force was tears it apart as well as flashes of something blue.

"That's chakra…" said Tenten surprised.

"It feels… familiar…" said Sakura.

Meanwhile Maxixe was on her computer when she got the alert saying it failed.

"What… again…" said Maxixe.

With Pearl and Danburite.

"And there goes the second." Said Danburite.

Back in Nami's Mindscape Luffy was readying his arms.

"Armament Hardening!" called out Luffy.

Of course Steven and Nami.

"Oh wow! I wonder how he's doing that." Said Steven.

"I don't know… but whatever he's so much stronger…" said Nami with a smile.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" called out Luffy.

He began a set of rapid-fire punches onto Gem Nami, all could do was take the hits.

Soon she went poof and all that was left was her gemstone.

Back in the real world the machine that held Nami's gem suddenly was beaten up in a way as if someone was punching it hard.

"Why does remind me of…" sighed Vivi.

"Well that's interesting." Laughed Robin.

With Maxixe was working on fixing everything.

That was when got the alert.

"No… no… all three of them failed! How!" yelled Maxixe.

With Danburite and Pearl.

"So all three of them failed." Said Pearl.

"That is correct, I do not know who was in there but they were powerful, I have a feeling I know saved Citrine and an inkling who saved Milky Quartz and White Moonstone…" said Danburite.

Pearl nodded having heard the stories.

"Tell… how you going to handle Homeworld?" asked Danburite.

Pearl gritting her teeth.

"I was just asked for certain reasons." Said Danburite with a smirk.

Back inside Mirajane's Mindscape.

Steven ran towards Natsu.

"Oh wow! That was so amazing! It was just as the stories said!" said Steven.

"I've told him a lot about you." Said Mirajane, "He loves the stories."

"IS that so?" asked Natsu who was used to being admired by kids.

Mirajane smiled.

"So… are…" said Natsu.

"They are." Said Mirajane, "Natsu… I don't know we'll be able to go back…"

"Oh yeah tell me the reason why?" asked Natsu.

"For one thing I'm on another planet…" said Mirajane.

Natsu stared at Mirajane.

"What?" he asked.

"Hopefully this might give us the chance to go back… but if not… please tell Elfman and me and Lisanna are sorry for leaving him alone." Said Mirajane.

Natsu nodded.

"I will." Said Natsu.

That was when the Gemstone that was left behind started to glow.

"It looks I have to regenerate now." Sighed Mirajane .

"What…" said Natsu.

"It's kind of hard to explain…" sighed Steven.

"Do you have an idea for a new dress?" asked Mirajane with a smile.

Natsu didn't know why but he suggested of something.

"There's a new thing going on called the Grand Magic games…" said Natsu, "Maybe you imagine what you would wear to that…"

Mirajane smiled.

With that Mirajane disappeared in a flash of light.

In Hinata's mindscape Steven was dragging Hinata to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto…" said Hinata blushing.

Steven mentioned for her.

"This is my only chance." Thought Hinata.

She took a breath as she blushed.

"Naruto… I've always been in love with you." Said Hinata. "It was you the one who gave me the courage to keep going no matter what."

Naruto didn't know how to respond.

"Well…" said Naruto.

That was when Hinata gulped and decided to take the plunge.

This might be her only chance after all.

She went and kissed him.

Steven's eyes began to sparkle.

She did it!" he cheered.

"Sorry…" she said.

Naruto blinked.

"I didn't expect that…" he said as he turned red.

That was when the gemstone started glowing.

"I think it's time." Said Hinata.

She turned to Steven.

"I think I should change my look." Said Hinata.

"Maybe…" said Steven.

"What do you mean change your look?" asked Naruto who now had dot eyes.

"It's hard to explains…" sighed Hinata.

"Wait…" said Naruto, "Deco you think you could keep the hoody…"

Hinata blushed.

"You're just not you without it…" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded and disappeared.

In Nami's mindscape Nami walked over to Luffy.

"Nami…" said Luffy.

However that was when Nami decked him and started flying.

"Nami why did you punch home!" cried Steven trying to get her to stop.

"You seriously went to Marineford!" yelled Nami, "Do you know how stupid that is!"

"How do you not know about this?" asked Luffy.

"I was abducted by aliens… I haven't been on the planet for three years." Sighed Nami, "So everything is news to me..."

Her eyes trailed to the scar.

"Is Ace…" said Nami.

Luffy nodded.

"I'm sorry…" said Nami.

Luffy sighed and nodded.

"However…" said Nami, "If I'm ever able to see you again I'm going to punch you a few more times…"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because what you did was so stupid!" yelled Nami.

"But the second time was Rayleigh's idea…" said Luffy putting his hands in defense.

"Oh…" said Nami, "Seriously?"

Luffy nodded.

Before he could say any more the gemstone started glowing.

"I have to go." Said Nami.

She looked at Luffy and Steven.

"Any ideas what I should wear?" asked Nami.

"Something pirate!" said Steven.

"I don't know what that's about but I agree!" said Luffy.

Nami sighed and then disappeared.

In the waking world due to the face all three machines failed the gem-destabilizing field went down and soon after the three gemstones started glowing and they all floated.

Mirajane's was the first to take form, once she took form they saw she now wearing a dark pink dress that had a white ruffle at the top and another neat the skirt, around her waist was a sash that lighter in color, the dress also had long sleeves and the skirt was rather long. There was the Fairy Tail symbol on the skirt, however behind that was a star.

Lisanna knew right away that it really was her sister and not under the control of Maxixe.

"Mira" she cried out.

Lisanna hugged her.

"I thought I lost you!" cried Lisanna.

"It's okay." Said Mirajane.

That was when Hinata took form, she now wore a short white skirt however she was also still wore a hoody, which was a very pale lavender. Of course she wore her ninja headband but also on one of the breasts was a star.

"You all right?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine." Said Hinata.

And it was then that Nami took form, she was now wearing a white over coat of some sort, underneath was a short orange dress. Just above her wait was a belt that had a belt buckle that was shaped like the straw hat jolly roger also she had on a n orange hair that had light orange feather sticking out of it and around the brim were stars.

Robin giggled.

"I like your hat." Laughed Robin.

"I'm never listening to those for fashion advice again…" sighed Nami realizing the hat might have been a bad idea.

That was when she remembered.

"Steven!" she realized.

"Oh right." Said Mirajane.

"Is okay?" asked Hinata.

He began to wake up.

"Oh man... I have a headache…" said Steven, "It's like I had three dreams at once…"

That was when he realized.

"That really happened!" he shouted as he shot up.

He saw that three.

"You're okay!" said Steven.

"Thanks to you." Said Nami.

"I guess he helped all three of us." said Mirajane.

"Wait are you saying he helped you." Said Lapis.

The three nodded and began to explain what happened in their minds.

Maxixe's office she began to tremble.

"All of it failed… it all failed." Said Maxixe;.

She got up form her seat…

"It finally time I step in…" she muttered to herself.

Maxixe left her office determined to end this once and for all… and no matter what she was going win…

After all she had to yet to show even once of her powers…

Next Time: Maxixe real veal her full l abilities and she's stronger than all of them thought... what the Conversion Gems do? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep, they recreated... okay, so Hinata's is basically her trademark hoody over a short dress... I thought I was copying something but I made a mistake... anyways both Nami and Mirajane's are canon (or Canon-ish in Nami's case) Mirajane's is based on her dress from the Grand Magic Games while Nami's is a variation from the Wake Up opening except with her pre-time skip hair. So yeah...


	27. Maxixe's Power

A/N: Two things... first forgot to do this last time but YAY! 100 reviews, congrats to my very good friend Plumalchemyst for getting review number 100...

Also this is the second to last chapter! Next chapter will be it... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 27: Maxixe's Power

Steven was in a good mood… he had learned a few more of his powers and he just saved his friends from a horrible fate now they just had to get Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst…

And also figure out a way back…

But other than that they won!

Of course the three were telling the others about who helped him.

"So Gray is a S Class now. That's good to know." Said Erza with a smile.

"I wonder if Natsu is too." Said Lisanna.

"I don't think so…" said Mirajane, "It didn't seem like it judging form his reaction."

"Man… I can't believe you kissed him." Said Sakura.

Hinata blushing bright purple.

"I bet he was shocked." Joked Tenten.

"Okay… I get why he went to Marineford the first time… but the second time…" sighed Vivi.

""All I know is that it was Rayleigh's idea." Sighed Nami.

"That does make sense if you think about, if it was his idea then Luffy would trust his judgment." Said Robin.

""What's the big idea about Marineford again?" asked Lapis.

They got to a rather large room. However Maxixe was waiting for them.

"I've been waiting for you…" said Maxixe.

Maxixe touched her bracelet.

The entire ship began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Steven.

"You'll see." Said Maxixe.

With Eudialyte and Amethyst.

Eudialyte dodged an attack when he bracelet began to beep and they felt the ship shake.

"What's going on?" asked Amethyst.

"Looks like our fight is over…" muttered Eudialyte.

"Why?" asked Amethyst.

"Maxixe's going all out." Said Eudialyte.

With Garnet and Amazonite. Garnet dodged an attack from Amazonite, that was when her Bracelet began to beep.

"Oh man! This is really bad! Really bad!" said Amazonite who began to freak out.

"What's going on?" asked Garnet.

"Maxixe doesn't like to brag about and prefers to keep it a secret but she's has a really powerful weapon…" said Amazonite as the ship began to shake.

With Pearl and Danburite, the bracelet began to beep and the ship began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Pearl.

"It means that Maxixe is going all out." Said Danburite.

"Wait…" said Pearl that was when she realized that Maxixe had yet to do anything.

"Maxixe has learned to completely alter her weapon every time she uses it, and like me it is a guardian type." Said Danburite, "However hers is far more dangerous…"

"Should we go help?" asked Pearl.

"No…" answered Danburite who gave a genuine smile, "Remember they might not be human any more but they still have the human factor… I just wonder what sort of plan they come up with…"

Back in the room they realized what was the cause of the shaking.

The room they were in was much bigger.

"When I go all out I make sure that any and all rooms can expand to make sure the rest of the ship is safe from the fight." Said Maxixe.

That was when she raised her arm and her gem began to glow.

A light shot out of her gemstone and the light soon took the form of a gigantic monster, it mostly had red fur around it's body, but it's chest and face were cover in purple scales, it nose was long and saw like, it had long spike hair that was a mix of black and white and it's eyes were clearly the Byakugan.

"How could you!" yelled Mirajane.

"Why you!" yelled Nami.

Hinata flared at Maxixe however Lisanna was shocked.

"I would have done all 9 of your fears but I decided to limit it the first three plus Rock Quartz since they have the same fear when it comes to this…" said Maxixe, "Arlong for Citrine, the Beast for Milky and Rock Quartz and of course dollop of the Byakugan since White Moonstone could never live up to her family."

Mirajane, Nami and Hinata all stepped forward.

"The three of us are going to take you on with our everyone else's help." Said Mirajane.

Nami and Hinata nodded.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"This looks like it's a really bad idea." Said Vivi.

"Let them." Said Erza.

"Erza…" said Lisanna.

"She's right…" said Steven, "They need to fight it on their own."

"Seriously?" asked Tenten.

"That's very wise of you Steven." Said Robin who was taking that side of the argument./

Steven nodded and smiled.

"Do you really think you cane defeat this?" asked Maxixe.

"Elfman managed to rein in the beast years ago. And I know he used it at least once since then…" Said Mirajane.

"Luffy beat up Arlong years ago, he's no longer a threat and one fish man that did escape turned his life around!" said Nami.

"I don't need to be heir of the Hyuga clan…" said Hinata, "I might have nightmares about my father sometimes but I know he does care about me…"

Maxixe glared at the three.

She had her gigantic guardian attack the three but they dodged

The three nodded and held out their hands to each other. The three began to dance.

"A three way fusion! Do you know unstable those are?" asked Maxixe.

"We're still going to try it." Said Nami.

There was a bright flash of light and there stood a gigantic woman, just as tall as Maxixe's guardian.

She had very long wavy peach hair with a little forehead tail, her skin was a fair peach color. She had three arms and four eyes, the top of which were Byakugan. She wore a short open sleeveless hoody, underneath a was a peach dress, the skirt started long in the back but was short in the front. She had three peach agate gemstone, one on her chest, one on of her shoulders and the last on one of her left hands.

She glared harshly at the guardian and summoned the staff, gloves and four kunai. She combined the three into a pole arm weapon with two strangely shaped blades on which end, with two pikes near the blades.

"You think you can remain stable long enoguh to beat it?" asked Maxixe.

"I know." Said the fusion, "The three of has the same thing on our mind!"

She began to spin the weapon, as she did the two blades began, one red and the other blew, as they did a huge gust of wind blue Maxixe away.

"What was that for?" asked Maxixe.

"Just wanted to get a chance to hit you first." Said the fusion.

"All right Hinamira!" cheered Steven.

"You should take cover." Said the fusion dubbed Hinamira.

Lapis grabbed Steven.

"Let's go that hallway." Said Tenten so they could still watch.

The other nodded as Hinamira turned to the guardian.

"Do you have any idea how many people you hurt when you taken all of us?" asked Hinamira.

"The only people I hurt were you went you were converted." Said Maxixe.

"That's not true!" yelled Hinamira.

She began to beauty up the Guardian.

"Elfman! Nojiko! Hanabi!" called Hinamira as she beat up the guardian.

"What?" asked Maxixe.

"Makarov! Genzo! Hiashi!" called out Hinamira.

Those watching knew why she was saying those names.

"It's the people we left behind…" said Sakura.

"Lucy! Usopp! Neji!" called Hinamira, "Gray! Chopper! Kurenai!"

With each hit the blows got even more powerful.

"Happy! Zoro! Kiba!" called out Hinamira, "Cana! Sanji! Shino!"

The Guardian was now taking very harsh blows.

"Levy! Franky! Akamaru!" called Hinamira, "Wendy! Brook! Lee!"

Maxixe watched in horror as the guardian was beaten.

"Bisca! Cobra! Kakashi!" called out Hinamira, "Carla! Igaram! Tsunade!"

"You can't be beating my guardian…" growled Maxixe.

"Wakaba! Kohza! Ino!" called out Hinamira, "Macao! Pell! Shizune!"

The Guardian could barely stand now.

"Alzack! Chaka! Choji!" called out Hinamira, "Freed! Lola! Shikamaru!"

The Guardian could barely stand.

"NATSU!" called out Hinamira giving a powerful blow.

The guardian could barley move but Hinamira wasn't done yet.

"LUFFY!" called out Hinamira.

All it took was one final blow.

"NARUTO!" cried Hinamira.

With one final stab the Guardian was defeated.

"Impossible!" yelled Maxixe, "That's impossible!"

However Hinamira activated her Byakugan.

"Thanks you the three of us became friends… but at the same time you left all of the people we cared about with us!" cried Hinamira.

She slammed her palm into Maxixe. Thanks to that Maxixe went poof.

Those watching all started cheering, knowing that Maxixe was defeated.

The three unused. Mirajane picked up Maxixe's gem and bubbled it.

"What should we do?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't know." Said Hinata.

"Anything feels like it would be too good for her." Muttered Nami.

"Sorry but it is best if you give it to me." Said Danburite showing up.

"And why should we?" asked Nami.

"This ship is headed for Homeworld." Said Danburite, "However if you give her to me I will turn around and we can head back to earth."

"What if…" said Mirajane.

"Do not worry, I have no intention of releasing her from the bubble until we are safe back on Earth." Said Danburite.

These watching glared at Danburite.

"Should we even trust her?" muttered Erza.

"Don't worry. "said Pearl joining them, "She's not what she seems… we can trust her."

Danburite received touched her bracelet.

She sent out a message to Amazonite and Eudialyte.

"Maxixe has been defeated… completely utterly…" said Danburite, "We are going back to Earth in exchange for her safety. We have lost."

She cut the transmission and turned towards the three.

"I have discussed something with Pearl." Said Danburite, "However I do not believe it is a good time to discus it. I will contact you later after you have been brought back to Earth."

Danburite left the room, when she did Steven ran over and hugged them.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Said Steven.

The others arrived in the room.

That was when Garnet and Amethyst arrived.

"So how did you're fights go?" asked Erza.

"She kept trying to engage in fight banter… wasn't in the mood." Said Amethyst.

"Amazonite isn't even a millennium." Said Garnet.

"What? I just though she was childish." Said Pearl.

"She's a baby!" said Lapis.

The conversion gems and Steven were confused.

"She very young for a gem." Said Pearl, "Usually around that age their learning things, not going on missions."

"Oh…" said Sakura.

"That's interesting." Laughed Robin.

"Oh there's new powers I learned about and I have to tell you!" said Steven.

He told the three about the ability he used to help them.

"I never knew you had such abilities." Said Pearl.

"I can't believe you were able to call those three. "said Amethyst.

"I wonder if any of them believe it really happened or it was just a dream." Said Garnet.

On Earthland Natsu finished telling everyone about the dream he had and however he felt it was real.

Many but not all believe them.

"So Mira and Lisanna are on another planet?" asked Elfman.

"At least that she said…" said Natsu.

"Oh come Natsu! You were probably hit so hard that you had a weird dream." Said Happy.

"I did hit you pretty hard." Said Gray.

"Gray your clothes." Said Cana nearby.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray.

"It is possible with some sort of magic that he was called to that battle." Said Makarov, "If what was said was true, then what we hope that one day they will be able to find a way back to us."

Natsu smiled that at least Makarov believed him.

On the Ninja Planet, Naruto was eating lunch at his favorite place telling the owners (named Teuchi and his daughter Ayame) and his older brother figure named Iruka about the "dream" he had after he fell asleep after a tough morning of training.

"Sounds like a weird dream." Said Teuchi.

"Yeah but something tells me it really happened." Said Naruto who began to blush.

"Did something happen in the dream?" asked Iruka.

"Hinata kissed me." He said.

Iruka looked at the two, Ayame giggled while Teuchi just smiled.

The three of them figured out a long time ago that Hinata had feelings for him.

"Maybe that's a sign it was real." Laughed Iruka.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Trust me… a lot of people know that about Hinata." Laughed Iruka.

Naruto sighed when he said.

However not everyone was believing the story at the one the Pirate Planet Luffy was telling his crew during dinner about the :dream".

"Oh come on Luffy like that really happened." Brushed off Usopp.

":It's true it really happened! It was inside Nami's mind! And she was abducted by aliens." Said Luffy.

"It was probably something you ate." Said Franky.

"We've been searching for the three of them for the past year." Said a new member of the crew who a man with blonde hair wearing sunglasses.

"It's probably just invaded your dreams." Said another new crewmember who was a blonde woman with a snake draped on her shoulders.

"It really happened." Pouted Luffy.

"Sure it did." Said Zoro.

The three knew in their hearts that really happened… even not everyone believed it… But really all that mattered that three knew it really happened… and that it truly wasn't a dream…

Next Time: With the Conversion and Crystal Gems back on Earth everything is okay... right? Right? Is Maxixe still have something up her sleeve that will prevent a happy ending? Find out in the final chapter of Project Conversion!


	28. There's Always Hope

A/N: Final chapter! Yay! Didn't expect this to go so quickly, it's rare when this happens... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 28: There's Always Hope

The Stealth Ship arrived back at Beach City. The Crystal Gems and Conversion Gems were let off the Stealth Ship.

The three under Maxixe decided to say their good byes.

"Look I know we're enemies but I hope you can go back to your planets." Said Eudialyte blushing a little.

"What? Really?" asked Erza.

"Look I'd rather your guild get destroyed and stuff like! You guys are awesome." Said Eudialyte.

"Also the Leaf Village shouldn't be destroyed, if that happens then really, really stuff will happen… and I don't see that." Said Amazonite.

"Cocoyashi has suffered enoguh… I believe it is better to leave them alone." Said Danburite.

"Thank you…" said Nami unsure how to react.

"How it is not our call to make." Said Danburite, "I think you should man someone at the console… just in case she contacts you again."

Pearl nodded knowing what she meant.

With that the three disappeared in the ship and it disappeared, hopefully from their lives as well.

"Lapis…" said Mirajane, "Can you do us a favor."

In space, Danburite popped the bubble. And Maxixe regenerated, although she now wore a less form fitting dress, her ponytail was looser and she was a little paler.

"What happened…" she muttered.

"You're form was desorbed however I had to negotiate for your life. "said Danburite, "I remand taking our loss gracefully and accept that it all failed."

Maxixe sighed.

She got up and went to her office.

"Great I am so dreading this call." Said Maxixe whoever she got an idea of something could ask the top.

In the Forest Fairy in each of their rooms the Conversion gems were sleeping, after all it was a stressful day.

In the control room Lapis was siting at the chair, however in order to make it less boring she did ask Steven to play a game with her.

However there was only one game they could play with them far away.

"B7." Said Steven who in the hallway.

"Miss." Said Lapis, "H5."

"Hit." Said Steven.

Lapis turned to Pearl who was also in the control room.

"You know you don't have to be here." Said Lapis.

"I should be." Said Pearl.

"Why, did something happen during the fighting?" asked Steven.

Pearl sighed.

"I'll explain later." Said Pearl.

In the sitting room Amethyst and Garnet were waiting I just in case they did get a call form Maxixe.

"Do you think they'll be able to go back home?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know." Said Garnet.

"If they do, it's going to be so quiet…" said Amethyst.

"I'm not getting cooking lesions from Mirajane." Said Garnet.

"Rats…" said Amethyst.

Back on the stealth ship Maxixe thanked her boss and ended the call. Her three subordinates looked in the office.

"Looks like Project Conversion is over." Said Maxixe, "But at least I got permission to continue that…"

The three had no expression.

"We saw." Answered Danburite.

"Time to tell them…" said Maxixe, "You have to so sorry for them…"

In the Forest Fairy, there was an alert that there was a call. Lapis knew she had to answer it.

"Oh so it's you two…" said Maxixe, "Get them in here… I need tell them something important."

Lapis sighed and went to the microphone.

"Maxixe has made contact, please come right away." Said Lapis.

After a few minutes they all arrived.

"I will admit you bested me completely and utterly… and that I will no longer go after you." Said Maxixe.

The 9 Conversion Gem breathed a sigh of relief.

"However… I have obtained permission from the Diamonds to destroy the locations should you try to return to your home planets." Said Maxixe with an evil smirk.

"What? Why?" asked Mirajane.

"Project Conversion was a failure… however those three planets are way too valuable to just abandoned.' Said Maxixe, "Oh yes I should point out that Alabasta will be desorbed should Aquamarine choose opt return… and I mean the whole kingdom."

Vivi began to cry.

However Nami was looking at Robin.

"Maybe…" she thought.

"Oh and if you two decide to be selfless and send Siberite alone then we'll destroy both islands." Said Maxixe.

Robin gritted her teeth.

"After all to keep things fair, sure her home island was destroyed years ago but that doesn't mean she can return to your home planet." Said Maxixe with an evil smirk.

"How do we know you're not lying!" yelled Steven form the hallway.

"Oh the Hybrid… cute…" said Maxixe, "Are any of you willing to take that chance… really… are you…"

None of them responded.

"Well good bye forever.. .they're sending us to take care some Psychopath named Fire Opal before we come up for new plans to take your planets… so I doubt we'll see other ever again… bye bye!" she said.

And then the signal went dead.

It was deathly silent in the room, all of them looked like they were about of cry.

That was when there was another message.

"It's Danburite." Said Pearl.

They all looked at Pearl who took control of the control to allow the message.

"Hello." Said Danburite, "I am sure that Pearl has not told you about our conversation."

"No." answered Nami.

"We had a rather interesting conversion." Said Pearl blushing a little.

"First I will bare the bad news, Maxixe did get permission to make sure none of you do get to your home planets ever again." Sighed Danburite, "She did not lie…"

They were silent.

"Do not give up hope just yet." Said Danburite "I have learned many things and that when the chips are down something will happen that will charge the course… I have watched all of the Straw Pirates adventures, to be honest they were my favorite pirate crew."

"Why were you watching our adventures?" asked Nami.

"Monkey D. Luffy has been considered a top threat to the Gems since he ate his Devil Fruit…" explained Danburite, "He was considered low before then due to his linage…"

Robin tried not to chuckle while Nami just gave an exasperated sigh.

"In those adventures… I have witnessed many amazing things… From taking down Buggy the Clown to going against the World government at Enies Lobby… you survived explosions, falling form the sky, getting eaten by a whale and other amazing things." Said Danburite giving a genuine smile, "And I've seen when things look their worse something will happen that will turn it around…"

The three were quiet.

"Do not give up just yet, something will happen I am sure of it all three have been through satiations that seemed like nothing will ever go right and you have pulled through before and you can you again." Said Danburite, "Sorry I do not know much about the other planets."

"It's all right." said Mirajane.

"Mira." Sighed Sakura.

"Now the thing I discussed with Pearl." Said Danburite, "I will be your mole."

"What?" asked Nami.

"Indeed I will your spy within Homeworld." Said Danburite, "I know it is a dangerous job, but I do not care. Humans are unique beings… and any of their planets should be protected from the gems. Including Earth. Should I get any information about any and all attacks on earth as well as any one your home plant set, I will inform you immediately."

"But that's extremely dangerous!" said Lapis having first hand experience.

"I am well aware…" said Danburite, "But I am prepared… I can let any more planets with such wonder life fall."

"Thank you so much Danburite." Said Pearl.

"You are quite welcome." Said Danburite, "I wish I was created before the war… I know which side I would have chosen..."

Steven looked at Danburite from the hall way and saw her smile, something told him she was telling the truth.

"Now one more thing before I go… I do have a plan to take down the Gems… unfortunately I probably won't be able to start for many decades…" said Danburite, "Also the plan will result a massive amount of loss of life."

"A war with the world government?" asked Robin.

"It is an overly complicated plan but that is the just of it." Said Danburite, "I despise the world government… however as I said it will probably take decades to enact and you want to get there soon rather than later."

None of them knew how to respond to that.

"I hope that I do not have to speak to you soon… good luck to everyone… and I really do absolutely wish all of you can go home." Said Danburite.

With that the transmission ended.

"Can we trust her?" asked Garnet.

:"I don't know… I doubt she's acting…" said Pearl, "But I think for now we should except her help."

Steven hovered near the door.

Mirajane looked at him and smiled.

"I think we should have that party." Said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"We do have something to celebrate." Said Nami, "We'll all alive, we're not brainwashed, Maxixe is going to leave us alone."

"We might not be able to get home but I agree…" said Hinata .

Sakura sighed.

"Remember you six missed three years." Said Garnet, "To you it's hasn't been that long. But to them…"

"Thank you Garnet." Said Nami.

"Hey I'm up for it." Said Vivi.

"Me too." Said Lisanna.

"All right then!." Said Steven.

"One little change." Said Mirajane, "Greatest party…"

Steven's eyes started sparkling.

"I have so many ideas." Said Steven who ran away to come up with ideas.

"Wait!" called out Nami, "Second greatest for me! Second greatest for me!"

"We should to make sure he spends less than a million dollars." Said Robin.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Pearl.

"Danburite's right… we shouldn't give up hope just yes." Said Hinata, "Some thing will come up…"

Over the course of the next couple days, they planed out of the party with Lapis getting ideas for water slide designs, Steven choosing the menu, Mirajane taking some shifts at Fish Stew Pizza (much to Jenny's jealously) and Steven Greg loaning some of his stuff.

Of course the whole town was invited.

And soon the greatest party (second greatest for Nami and Robin) began!

The town loved it. Mirajane took the strange and sung.

However it earned this response from Jenny.

"She can sing and play guitar too! Seriously!"

However Ronaldo turning the party decided to try to once again break into the forest fairy.

"Ahem…" said Nami showing up behind with the broom.

"Oh come on!" yelled Ronaldo.

Nami of course began to chase him around.

Amethyst meanwhile was pigging out on food.

"Enjoying the party?" asked Tenten.

"Oh year… but I don't know… it feels like I'm missing something." Said Amethyst.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"Like I would have mentioned Uncle Grandpa to Pearl recently but couldn't fit it in." said Amethyst.

"What?" asked Tenten.

Nearby Steven was trying to get Lapis to go on a water slide.

"Come on it will be fun!" said Steven.

"Okay if you say so…" said Lapis nervously.

Mirajane on stage.

"All right! IS everyone ready for the next song?" asked Mirajane.

Much of the crowd cheered.

Overall it was a really good party.

However in space, Jasper was talking to Maxixe on screen.

"What seriously! All of my research?" asked Maxixe.

"You're the one who's keeping them on earth." Said Jasper.

"It's their choice to say on earth." Said Maxixe.

Jasper glared at Maxixe.

Maxixe sighed while thinking "Please don't turn what I said to her around, please don't turn what I said to her around."

Maxixe began to send all of the data she had.

Japer smirked when she got the data.

"Look… I have a lot of work to do involving Fire Opal… so good bye." Said Maxixe ending the transmission.

Peridot entered the room when she saw Jasper scowl.

"What you had a good line?" asked Peridot.

"Of course not." Lied Jasper, but she was going to turn around the whole "water with brains" comment that Maxixe made to her earlier.

"SO what do you want to do with the data?" asked Peridot.

"I have a plan to one up her." Said Jasper with an evil grin.

"What?" asked Peridot with her eye twitching.

Oh this little plan is going to be good." Said Jasper.

Peridot gave an exasperated sigh, "This isn't going to end well." Peridot thought to herself.

However Jasper's plan would not come to fruition for quite a while… however for now the Crystal Gems and the Conversion Gems could live in peace…

Although for now… all they could do is hope… that one day they can go home again…

The End… For Now…

A/N: Yep! I'm planning on a sequel, I'll write in the fall after a vacation I'm planning. However before then I'm planning three One Shots, one is an original story while the other tow are based on two episodes of Steven 2 (maybe more, have to see the Steven Bomb 3)... anyways the episodes I'm planning g to adapt, let's just say their easy to figure out I'll have the first one by the end up the month.


End file.
